The two faces of Sakura
by Arijessika
Summary: Brisée parla vie, Sakura va devoir réapprendre a vivre dans un monde qu'elle découvre à peine. Je ne peux vous offrir un résumé assez bon avec si peu de mot, mais venez lire cette histoire et vous ne serez pas déçue.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Tokyo,

Juillet, vingt-deux heures.

En ce soir de juillet, l'un des quartiers riche de la cité de Konoha était en fête. Mais si vous demandiez à ses habitants ce que cette soirée avait de particulière, tous vous auraient répondu : « rien » car ici, c'était monnaie courante qu'à chaque fin de semaine une soirée soit organisée par l'une des familles les plus respecté du pays. Des maisons tous plus belles les unes que les autres se dressaient fièrement rivalisant aussi bien en beauté, qu'en structure architecturale. Mais ce soir, l'une de ces demeures était beaucoup plus bruyante car les propriétaires à l' occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage avaient convié toute la haute bourgeoisie de la ville à y assister. Marchant la tête basse dans les couloirs du manoir, une jeune femme à qui on aurait posé la fameuse question sur ce qu'elle trouvait de particulier à cette soirée, elle vous aurait répondu pareillement aux habitants : « rien ». Mais elle aurait probablement ajouté qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû être là. Et effectivement elle aurait mieux fait de restait chez elle.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle marchait, essayant de se vider la tête et de digérer la nouvelle humiliation qu'elle venait de subir. Encore une énième soirée où elle se faisait rabaisser pensa-t-elle, franchement elle en avait marre : marre d'être le souffre-douleur des autres, marre de se laisser faire sans rien dire, marre d'être aussi faible et passive alors qu'au fond d'elle brûlait une sorte de feu, d'esprit de rébellion dont elle ignorait l'origine. Elle avait la certitude qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'elle n'était pas totalement elle-même et qu'une partir de son véritable « soit » était là cachée attendant patiemment un signe pour se dévoiler.

- Quitter un enfer pour un autre, se dit-elle.

Aussitôt cette pensée formulée, qu'elle se demanda le pourquoi de cette phrase : pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça, pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions, pourquoi était-elle de nature aussi pessimiste ? Face a toutes ces questions elle eut comme un déclic, quelle idiote elle pouvait être car c'était forcément depuis que…

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque, trouvant qu'elle avait suffisamment marché, elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa sur place et la ramena des années en arrière, tout d'un coup elle se souvint de tout. Du pourquoi du comment, sa vie, tout. Tout lui revint comme une vérité qu'on lui aurait crachée au visage, des souvenirs, des images défilaient dans sa tête lui martelant le cerveau. Des larmes se mirent a couler de ses yeux, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche : comment avait-elle fait pour oublier ? Une catastrophe, c'était une catastrophe, un désastre elle ne devait pas oublier c'était trop facile elle se devait de se souvenir.

Au bord de la piscine se trouvait deux individus non identifiés, l'un par terre et l'autre le dominait elle ne distinguait pas bien leur visage et ceux à cause du faible éclairage qu'il y avait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme en question tenait dans sa main droite quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à discerner, elle se rapprocha donc et put distinguer un couteau ensanglanté, une expression démente peinte sur le visage. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelque chose, entre temps sa main gauche s'était levée et il s'apprêtait a lui porté un autre coup. Quand elle vit cela ce fut comme un déclencheur, son cerveau qui était sur pause se remit en marche et sans autre forme de procès, elle fit brusquement coulisser la baie vitrée et courut vers les deux silhouettes, alerté par le bruit de la porte, il se releva rapidement, se retourna et vit la jeune femme lui foncer dessus. Elle avait décidé de lui foncé dessus et de réfléchir après, lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle essaya de le frapper, en vain. Il la saisit par la taille d'une seule main et lui appliqua la lame du couteau qu'il tenait au niveau de l'épaule droite, elle grimaça et se dégagea ; habituée comme elle l'était a la douleur, elle ne sentit rien. Il lui tira les cheveux, elle lui donna un coup de pied au tibia, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la piscine. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il tenait toujours ses cheveux d'une poigne ferme et par conséquent l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il tenta de la noyer en lui maintenant la tête sous l'eau mais elle se débattait comme une force née, elle réussit à lui envoyer un coup de pied bien sentit dans les parties et sorties de la piscine. Il fit de même a son tour et pris la fuite. Tout ça s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'en revenait pas, elle détourna son attention de l'endroit d'où venait de partir l'agresseur et se rapprocha de la victime. Là elle put distinguer le visage de la femme étalée sur le sol et fut surprise de reconnaître Midori, Midori Hyûga la maîtresse des lieux.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la victime trop concentrée qu'elle était à faire fuir l'individu. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, son corps était mutilée. Son ventre était parsemé de petite entaille, ses bras avaient de larges entailles faites en diagonales et c'était pareilles pour les jambes. La magnifique robe qu'elle portait était déchirée de part et d'autre et la découvrait, son visage contusionné, et elle avait la gorge tranchée. La jeune femme se pencha vers elle et vit le couteau que l'agresseur avait oublié dans sa fuite, elle voulut le prendre mais se ravisa, elle était trempé et avait du mal à respirer. Elle déchira une partie de sa robe et très doucement commença tout d'abord par éponger le sang de manière maladroite, ensuite elle déchira une nouvelle fois sa robe et très doucement posa le tissu sur l'entaille de façon à ralentir si possible l'hémorragie.

- Madame Huyuga, vous me reconnaissez, lui dit-elle.

- Je…

- N'essayer pas de parler lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Elle vit dans le regard de Midori, un défilé d'émotions contradictoires : la peur, l'angoisse, le dégoût, le soulagement et la reconnaissance. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, comment prévenir les autres ? Elle ne pouvait passablement pas la laisser là, et si l'agresseur revenait ? Plongée dans ses réflexions, et le temps qui passait, le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler et Midori qui commençait à perdre conscience, elle décida que mieux vaut qu'elle aille prévenir les autres que de rester là, à la regarder mourir. À l'instant où elle voulut se lever la porte vitrée coulissa et une jeune femme en uniforme apparut.

- Mais que… commença-t-elle, avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Sa maîtresse était allongée sur le sol, son vêtement déchiré, la peau lacérée de toute part, une entaille au coup et une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noir déchiré, au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne vit pas que la jeune femme brune essayait de stopper l'hémorragie. De son point de vu elle tentait plutôt de l'étrangler.

- S'il vous plaît, dit la brune a la jeune femme, il faut…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car la domestique, prit la fuite.

- Merde pensa-t-elle, il ne me manquait plus que ça.

La domestique courut, arrivée dans la salle remplie d'invités, elle se calma pour ne pas affolé les gens, il ne fallait pas faire de scandale. Elle chercha Hisashi Hyûga du regard et le vit en pleine discutions avec son fils et ses amis, elle le rejoint d'un pas précipité.

- Maître Hyûga- sama, l'interpella-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

- Que se passe-t-il ? La pressa-t-il.

- C'est votre femme, commença-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il sentit l'effroi et la colère le gagner mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il quitta la salle suivie de son fils et de ses amis tout en lui ordonnant de trouver une excuse valable à leur absence afin de ne pas inquiéter les invités. Il lui dit aussi de faire préparer la salle médicale dans l'aile non loin du lieu du drame. Une fois hors de vue des invités ils se mirent à courir et ne prirent pas deux minutes pour arriver. Une fois sur les lieux, des cris d'horreurs et de surprises se firent entendre. Ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui somnolait, elle n'eût pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ni d'analyser la situation quand Neji le fils de Midori aveugler par la haine et le chagrin, devança tout le monde et se précipita vers elle en hurlant. Il lui assena un coup d'une telle violence qu'elle se brisa quelques côtes heurtant violement le sol avec sa tête contre le rebord de la piscine s'étalant de tout son long. Elle s'évanouit une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre conscience.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ? hurla-t-il. Tu me dégoûtes, en plus d'être une traînée, une folle, tu es aussi une meurtrière ! Réponds sale putain.

Devant le manque de répondant de la jeune fille, il décida de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Réponds-moi, Sakura ! répéta-t-il.

Elle était encore un peu sonnée et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se releva titubante. Entre temps Hisashi avait emmené Midori avec l'aide de deux domestiques arrivés un peu plus tôt, seule restait Neji, sa sœur et ses amies.

- Je… je ne suis ni une traînée, ni une folle et encore moins une meurtrière. Se défendit Sakura. Lorsque je suis arrivée elle était déjà dans cet état, il y avait un homme ici, on s'est battu mais il a pris la fuite. Et pour ton information, j'ai aussi failli être tuée.

- Non, Sans blague ! S'exclama Neji d'une voix d'où l'on percevait clairement l'ironie et le ressenti qu'il avait pour elle. C'est très pratique, tu ne trouves pas ? N'importe quel autre mensonge, n'importe quoi, aurait été plus crédible, mais pas celui-ci, navré.

- Pourquoi toujours refuser de me croire? Est-ce si difficile que ça, que vous ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tu oses demander ce que tu nous as fait ? s'exclama Temari une blonde aux yeux vert foret, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Oui, j'ose, parce que vous savez très bien que ce dont vous m'accusez est faux. Mais j'oubliais que je ne suis que votre bouc émissaire, la personne idéale de qui on peut se moquer quand on veut et où on le veut.

- Mais c'est qu'elle nous ferait presque une scène ! S'étonna Kiba. Alors qu'elle risque d'être accusée de meurtre…

- Tu as commis là, une très grave erreur, dit Neji, et je vais te la faire payer.

Elle ne dit rien, consciente que si elle parlait, chacun de ses propos allait être mis hors contexte et transformé. Elle baissa les yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée avait mal et ne savait plus ou elle en était : « Ma plus grande erreur a été notre rencontre. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'on serait amis ? Mais je le jure plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire. »

Pendant ce temps Hisashi avait transporté sa femme dans la salle médicale et la soignait, étant médecin il n'avait eu aucun mal à évaluer la situation et faire ce qu'il fallait. Il envoya un de ses employés transmettre le message de faire emprisonner Sakura dans une pièce de la maison.

Cette tâche, c'est Neji et ses amis qui s'en chargèrent. Sakura elle, n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils la traînèrent de force dans l'une des chambres du manoir et la jetèrent à l'intérieur comme on jette des ordures. Ils s'en allèrent, la laissant seule. Ils voulaient savoir comment allait Midori.

En réalité cette pièce n'était rien de moins qu'une des magnifiques chambres du manoir des Hyûga. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis persan d'un bleu sombre, les murs étaient peints de couleur bleu ciel, au fond à gauche se trouvait une coiffeuse en bois d'ébène magnifiquement sculptée à la main, un lit de style victorien en forme de cygne placé au centre de la pièce, était recouvert de draps de soie couleur pomme. Dans un autre coin de la pièce l'on apercevait une magnifique penderie pouvant contenir une cinquantaine de vêtements. Au fond de la pièce dissimulée par des rideaux bleu sombre, une porte à double volet donnant sur une terrasse. Elle s'assit sur la petite chaise de la coiffeuse et attendit, elle plaça sa main droite sur son ventre et attendit, qu'on vienne lui dire ce qu'il en était. Mais au bout d'un moment ayant trop mal, elle souleva sa robe pour constater avec horreur qu'elle avait un énorme bleu au niveau des côtes. Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait trop mal : tout d'abord elle dirigea sa main vers ses côtes, une fois dessus, elle leva les yeux vers le miroir et appuya fortement. Ce qui entraîna des gémissements de douleur suivit d'un sourire qui vint se ficher sur ses lèvres. Ça y es, elle l'avait retrouvé, cette sensation bien connu et donc elle pensait que finalement elle arriverait a s'en débarrassé. Maintenant elle prête, prêtes a tout affronté et ces gens dehors ne se doutait pas de ce dont elle était capable, il ne s'imaginait même pas qui elle était. Mais bientôt, très bientôt il le saurait.

Des jeunes gens attendaient dans ce qui avait été transformé en salle d'attente. L'atmosphère tendue était quasi palpable. Certains étaient plongés dans l'angoisse, d'autre emplit de haine et de désir de vengeance. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait ce petit groupe, il aurait fallu **« être aveugle pour ne pas le voir »**. Une demi-heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hisashi épuisé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna Hinata d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

- Mieux, son état est stable et elle est tirée d'affaire, je l'ai mise sous sédatif, elle est endormie et ne doit surtout pas être dérangée.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Ils pouvaient enfin respirer.

- Quelle garce, cette Sakura ! s'exclama avec dédain Ino une blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua Tenten une brune aux yeux noisette, affectant le même ton que son amie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris, ce n'est simplement qu'une mythomane doublée d'une folle. Et à mon humble avis elle mériterait bien de ressentir de ressentir ne serais-ce que le minimum de ce que Midori a dû ressentir. Déclara calmement et sur un ton des plus glaciale Sasuke, un magnifique jeune homme à la chevelure ébène et aux yeux sombres.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le ton calme de ses paroles ne présageait rien de bon. C'était rare de le voir aussi froid ; pas qu'il ne l'était pas habituellement mais la lueur qu'on discernait indéchiffrable dans ses yeux, une seule des personnes présentes en connaissait la signification. Il en eût des frissons.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Si elle a vraiment essayé de la tuer, pourquoi avoir tenter de stoppé l'hémorragie ?

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Questionna Naruto.

- Je veux dire que, pourquoi selon vous, après avoir tenté de tuer quelqu'un en la poignardant, et ensuite en essayant de la noyer, prendriez-vous la peine de vous jeter à l'eau tout habillé, de la sortir de là, d'essayer de la réanimer et de stopper l'hémorragie, tout en sachant parfaitement que si l'on vous trouve près du corps, vous serez le suspect numéro un ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- J'avoue que j'y ai aussi pensé, père, et j'ai trouvé cela bizarre, à moins qu'elle n'ait dit la vérité ? déclara Hinata.

- On s'en fiche, déclara Neji, elle est folle et il faut l'interner, mais avant cela je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et je le saurai, même s'il faut la torturer pour ça. De toute façon, elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, père? Interrogea Neji.

- Bien sûr, répondit le concerner.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Sasuke

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ? Fit celui-ci.

- Tu peux t'en occuper ?

- Avec plaisir.

Sasuke tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre où ils avaient laissé Sakura, suivi de près par les autres sauf Hisashi qui était resté pour veiller sur sa femme. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit si brutalement que les personnes présentes crurent qu'elle allait s'arracher, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Sakura et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il balaya la pièce du regard et la vit assis sur une chaise, elle les observait un air laconique et le regard… vide, tournant le dos à la coiffeuse. Il sourit intérieurement face à ce spectacle.

Parfait, pensa-t-il, elle n'avait pas peur, cela ne serait que plus jouissif de faire naître cette peur en elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il l'attendait, mais cela ne saurait tarder. De ça elle pouvait en être sûre, parole d'Uchiha.

- Suis-nous, lui dit-il.

Elle se leva et les suivit, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. En ce moment précis, elle se souvenait de tout et n'avait plus peur de rien. Car que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que l'enfer dans lequel elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent ?

Oui, ils avaient raison sur une chose, elle était malade, folle, mais à ce jour rare était encore les choses qui pouvaient atteindre son cœur. Ce cœur qui, à force d'être brisée s'était fait ériger une barrière aussi solide que du diamant.

« Des larmes versées,

Par un cœur brisé.

De sombres pensées,

Pour une âme déchirer.

Partager entre deux émotions,

J'ai fini par perdre mes valeur et conceptions. »

.

Arijessika.


	2. Prisonnière en enfer

Chapitre 1 : Prisonnière en enfer.

Jeudi, trois décembre 2009.

07h30.

Le petit village de Kiri était plein d'agitation, ce qui était tout à fait normal en cette période. Les préparatifs pour les fêtes de fin d'année allaient bon train et comme à chaque fois, les centres commerciaux, grandes et petites surfaces étaient prise d'assaut. Les gens étaient pris d'une sorte de frénésie et effectuaient des achats de toutes sortes : du plus beau au plus farfelu, du plus utile au plus insolite. Les listes de cadeau étaient envoyées, la plupart des sapins et objets de décorations pour, tous, avaient été achetés ; certains avaient même déjà décorés leurs maisons. Mais cette année un événement en particulier venait s'ajouter à toute cette agitation et rendait les habitants de la ville euphoriques. Des gigantesques foires allaient s'installer d'ici une semaine et donnerait un immense spectacle sur la grande place pour le réveillon de noël et tous comptaient y aller...

Zone résidentiels de Kiri : manoir des HARUNO

07h45.

Des notes de musiques résonnaient, une voix mélodieuse, envoutante et triste.

- _You are everything I need to see _

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me _

_Laugh and come and look into me _

_Drips of moonlight washing over me _

_Can I show you what you are for me? _

_Angel of mine, can I thank you _

_You have saved me time and time again _

_Angel, I must confess _

_It's you that always gives me strength _

_And I don't know where I'd be without you _

_After all these years, one thing is true _

_Constant voice within my heart is you _

_You touch me; I feel I'm moving into you _

_I treasure every day I spend with you…_

Elle chantait tout en jouant du piano, elle chantait pour s'évader, pour essayer ne serait-ce qu'un instant d'oublier ou elle était, ce qu'elle vivait et surtout avec qui elle vivait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'on frappait à la porte, ni même que quelqu'un était entré et encore moins que cette personne s'était approchée d'elle. Aussi, sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Du calme mademoiselle Haruno ! S'exclama la jeune femme qui venait d'entrée. Ce n'est que moi.

-Désolé, s'excusa celle- ci, tu m'as surprise je pensais que c'était… enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Mais, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, on avait convenue de se voir après le passage de qui tu sais. Je me trompe ?

- Non en effet, confirma-t-elle. J'ai préféré venir plus tôt, car je me doutais que vous vous seriez déjà levé. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non

Elle se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient fermés, là elle tendit les bras et les ouvrit. Elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien, car cette foutue fenêtre avait été condamné, il y a de cela dix ans et voilà bientôt onze ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, qu'elle ne s'était pas promené sous la pluie, qu'elle n'avait pas joué dans de la neige, ni vu les cerisiers fleurir au printemps. Et depuis quelque temps, une envie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ne cessait de la tourmenter, car cette semaine avait pour elle avait une signification bien particulière. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que ses cauchemars empiraient et le traitement qu'elle subissait ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle sourit tristement. Et dire qu'avant elle adorait cette chambre, bien sûr, elle était différente. Les fenêtres n'étaient pas condamnées, elle pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait ; mais tout ceci lui paraissait bien loin maintenant.

Elle se retourna, puis soupira.

-Qu'il y a-t-il mademoiselle ? S'inquiéta Natsumi.

-Rien, mais il y aura quelque chose si tu ne cesses pas de m'appeler _« mademoiselle »_ mima-t-elle, reprenant la façon dont elle l'avait nommée. Appelle-moi par mon prénom ou sache que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole.

-Mademoiselle je…

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? La prévint-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle. Répéta Natsumi.

Elles avaient l'habitude de plaisanter sur ce sujet, aussi ne prit-elle pas en compte la menace proférée, même si elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle bloquait. Depuis le début de la semaine elle avait remarqué un certain changement dans l'attitude de Sakura. Mais chaque fois qu'elle venait la voir tout semblait à peu près normal si on pouvait qualifier ainsi la situation de la jeune fille. Aussi fut-elle surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Assez, cria-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles des deux mains.

Se rendant compte de son ton trop agressif, elle prit une grande inspiration histoire de se calmer, s'excusa, avant de se retourner. Car jusque-là elle fixait toujours la fenêtre.

-Désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et fit face à la fenêtre. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait voir en dehors, ce qui était impossible a moins d'avoir des rayons X à la place des yeux. Pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle y arrivait, elle avait posé une main sur la fenêtre et on aurait dit qu'elle souriait… qu'elle souriait à un fantôme.

Natsumi ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle allait se résigner à partir lorsqu'elle se souvint de la date d'aujourd'hui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle tiqua et se gifla mentalement. Mais quelle idiote elle pouvait être, oublié une semaine aussi importante.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-elle. Pardon, je suis tellement occupé en ce moment que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps. Sakura je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Sakura toujours un peu hagarde. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi et, de plus je ne t'en veux pas.

- N'empêche, un jour comme celui-ci. Je ne me serais pas amusé à plaisanter si je m'étais souvenue, j'aurais dû. Oh Sakura pardonne-moi je…

- Il suffit maintenant l'interrompit-elle, sortant par la même occasion de sa transe, elle se retourna et lui fit face, la regardant dans les yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas et que ce n'était pas grave. Tu as le droit d'oublier tu sais ? La seule personne ici qui se doit de ne pas avoir de trou de mémoire, c'est moi. Tu ne crois pas ? Alors arrête de t'excuser, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne passe pas notre temps qu'à ça. Termina-t-elle en souriant tristement.

- Tu as raison confirma-t-elle, on a l'air idiote maintenant.

Il eut un moment où elles restèrent là, à se regarder, avant que Sakura ne se décide à briser le silence.

- Qu'avait tu as me dire de si important, pour prendre le risque qu'ils te découvrent.

- Et bien, amorça Natsumi. Ce que tu vas entendre ne vas pas te plaire mais le maître est de retour et en réalité c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir pour te faire une proposition.

- Laquelle ?

- Selon lui tu as deux choix possibles aujourd'hui : soit c'est La Salle où…

- Où ?

- Je t'en prie Sakura ne m'oblige pas à le dire ! Tu te doutes bien de l'autre proposition.

Oui, elle se doutait bien de l'autre proposition. Non, rectification, elle savait parfaitement bien de quoi il s'agissait. Elle savait aussi parfaitement bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'il lui faisait cette proposition juste pour la narguer, la faire craquer afin d'obtenir un prétexte suffisamment valide pour justifier ses : _**« séances spéciales »**_ comme il les appelait, bien qu'il n'en ait nul besoin. Il voulait la voir pleurer et pour cela il se devait de la _**« punir »**_ pensa-t-elle reprenant au passage l'expression qu'il avait utilisée, quelque temps plus tôt. Mais il n'y arriverait, elle ne céderait pas, elle serait forte car il le fallait. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, se répéta-t-elle. Comment avait-il osé ? Habituellement il la laissait tranquille durant cette semaine, il la respectait au moins à ce niveau-là. Il connaissait parfaitement l'importance que revêtait cette semaine à ses yeux et tout particulièrement l'état mental dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il savait pertinemment comment elle se sentait durant cette période.

- Sakura ça va ? S'enquit Natsumi d'une voix ou perçait l'inquiétude.

- hum… Fit-elle totalement absente.

En effet depuis qu'elle avait entendu que le maître était de retour, son cerveau tournait à plein régime et elle était restée figée sur place le visage livide, les yeux hagards, les bras le long du corps. Le « hum » qu'elle avait prononcé était sortie comme ça, elle était en état de choc et ne disait plus que ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Natsumi lui avait parlé, elle lui demander de se répéter.

- Je te demandais si ça allait, lui dit-elle.

- Oh non, ça ne va pas ! Répondit Sakura sentant la colère monter petit à petit en elle. Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, histoire de se calmer.

- Mais qu'elle douce attention de sa part que de me prévenir ! Ironisa-t-elle. Et tu sais quoi Natsumi, poursuivit-elle, vas dire à cette espèce d'enfoiré que j'ai décidé pour la énième fois de choisir la salle et qu'il peut se mettre sa putain de politesse là où je pense.

- On se calme Saku, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère surtout en ce moment. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Précisa Natsumi.

- Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Argua-t-elle qui s'était radouci en entendant le diminutif affectueux qu'elle utilisait souvent lorsqu'elle voulait la calmée. Comment, dis-moi ?

Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de trouver des mots suffisamment juste.

- Je n'en sais rien. Finit-elle par dire.

- Regarde ! L'intima Sakura.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-elle.

Avec réticence, elle s'exécuta.

- Jusqu'à présent, il m'a toujours laissé en paix durant cette période… bon principalement parce qu'il n'était pas là, mais même lorsqu'il l'était… et maintenant par je ne sais quel miracle, il décide tout bonnement que ça doit changer.

- Sakura ! Supplia-t-elle, je t'en prie arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Dans son bureau dans l'aile Est. Répondit Natsumi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux lui parler, dit celle-ci et voyant la panique dans les yeux de la brune cru bon de la rassurée. Ne t'en fait pas je ne sortirais pas d'ici parce que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Mais, tu vas aller le prévenir que je suis prête et l'informé de mon choix. Il va sûrement venir avec son fidèle _**« chien de garde »**_.

- Saku, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je gère. Tu me connais.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment puis s'enlacèrent.

- Vas-y, dit Sakura, il doit être en train de t'attendre, ça va faire un moment que tu es ici. Il doit s'impatienter.

- D'accord, on se voit plus tard.

- On se voit plus tard, confirma Sakura.

Se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle entrebâilla, elle s'arrêta, hésitante, elle avait voulu lui parler de quelque chose d'autre, mais elle se ravisa et se dit que pour le moment, il valait mieux en rester là.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose, s'enquit Sakura perspicace.

- Non, rien qui ne puisse attendre, dénia Natsumi. À tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit.

Restée seule Sakura, s'absorba dans la contemplation de cette grande pièce qu'était sa chambre. Cette pièce qui était devenu son sanctuaire, et qui avait été le théâtre de tant de bons et merveilleux souvenirs liés à son enfance, était à présent devenue une cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Les murs qui, auparavant était d'un rose pâle pareil à ces cheveux, avait fini par se délaver et défraîchir avec le temps et virait au blanc. Une fenêtre à double volet condamné était dissimulé par d'épais rideau violet sombre en dentelle, qui, avec le temps avait fini par se ternir et virait presque au noir. Le sol était recouvert d'une tapisserie de couleur quasi identique à celle des rideaux, un énorme lit recouvert de drap de soie qui contrastait avec le côté vieillot de la chambre, trônait au milieu de la pièce et de chaque côté, l'on apercevait des tables de chevet magnifiquement sculpté. Tout juste près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau au-dessus duquel était encastrée une armoire à secteur, sur lequel étaient posée des livres, cahiers, stylos...etc. Le tout parfaitement bien rangé. Un magnifique piano placé à un mètre de la porte d'entrée se dressait fièrement et des deux côtés de cette porte se trouvaient des bibliothèques jumelles remplis d'ouvrages. Dans la pièce on pouvait discerner deux portes qui se faisaient faces : l'une menant à un dressing et l'autre à la salle de bain. Avec ironie elle se dit que cette chambre était parfaite pour un reclus volontaire de la société.

Elle se remémora comment elle en était arrivée à imaginer cette chambre et la première fois qu'elle l'avait franchi.

C'était l'année de ses six ans, elle se trouvait devant son école. C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été. Elle allait bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Son frère et elle, fréquentait une école publique car leurs parents avaient avant tout voulu, qu'il ait en dehors de leurs maisons, une vie banale. Ils souhaitaient, que leurs enfants comprennent la chance qu'ils avaient et tous les privilèges que leur avait accordés la vie. De ce fait ils avaient parlé longuement avec les dirigeants des différents établissements dans lesquels ils souhaitaient les placer et avaient précisés, qu'ils ne voulaient aucun traitement de faveur pour leurs enfants, ils se devaient d'être traités au même titre que les autres. De telle manière qu'il n'y ait pas de discrimination sociale.

Elle se trouvait à l'entrée de l'école depuis quelques minutes déjà et pour patienter, elle observait les parents et leurs enfants. Elle aurait tellement aimé que ses deux parents viennent la chercher car habituellement c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'intervertir les rôles en fonction de la disponibilité de chacun et en cas d'absence, le chauffeur venait la chercher. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas contrairement à d'autre ; elle comprenait le pourquoi de leur absence, ils l'aimaient et le lui montrait tous les jours pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, et ils avaient même pris le temps de le lui expliquer. De plus pensa-t-elle, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se faire pardonner lorsque aucun des d'eux ne venait.

Elle cherchait son père du regard dans la foule, car aujourd'hui c'était à lui de passer la prendre. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas. Elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait, tel un éco à peine perceptible. Ensuite la voix se fit plus forte, distincte et elle put à peu près distinguer de quel côté elle venait : en face. Elle balaya donc la rue qui lui faisait face, et, aperçut sa mère près d'une limousine blanche qui lui faisait de grand signe en criant. Surprise, Sakura se dirigea vers elle, tout en se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas son père qui était là. Sans autre forme de procès, elle s'élança vers elle.

- Tu m'as manqué maman. Cria-t-elle, tout en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Oui, beaucoup. Dit Sakura un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toi aussi, cara mia, lui murmura sa mère. Tu m'as tellement manquée que je suis rentrée plus tôt.

À vingt-huit ans Reika Haruno était une magnifique jeune femme. De longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant et des beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude particulier et assez rare, dont d'ailleurs sa fille avait hérité, une silhouette fine qu'elle avait gardée malgré ses deux grossesses et de longues jambes. En, bref elle possédait une silhouette de rêve, un physique peu commun et d'une beauté rare, non artificiel. Elle portait une robe sans manches démembrés de couleur blanche qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, un décolleté en V barrée par une bande verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Dans le dos, un autre décolleté en V, qui, lui aussi était traversé par la bande verte. La seule marque de maquillage qu'on pouvait déceler sur son visage, n'était qu'une trace toute légère de rouge à lèvres au ton naturel. Elle portait des chaussures à talons hauts de couleur verte, elle était parée d'une chaîne en argent avec aux bouts un pendentif en forme de cerise qu'elle ne quittait jamais et des boucles de même natures représentant des fleurs de cerisier.

Dans la rue, parents, enfants et quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour pouvoir l'admirer, car à ce moment précis on aurait dit un mannequin, certain même croyait a une apparition. Mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient reconnu la jeune femme ; elle était effectivement très connue de par les activités qu'elle exerçait. Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux étrangement roses de sa fille, et lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée.

- C'était génial répondit Sakura. On a fait des tas de trucs et j'ai même fait un dessin.

- Formidable ma chérie.

Sa mère lui sourit.

- Dis maman ? Interpella-t-elle.

- Oui cara.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas papa qui est venu ?

- Parce que c'est une surprise, lui répondit sa mère une expression malicieuse peinte sur le visage.

- Une surprise! S'extasia Sakura. Laquelle ?

- Et bien, fit mine de réfléchir la jeune femme, si tu montes dans la voiture tu verras une de tes surprises.

- Chic alors s'exclama-t-elle et à l'instant où elle ouvrit la portière et qu'elle vit son père, un « papa » sortit de sa bouche et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Apparemment c'était une manie chez elle de sauter au cou des gens.

- Eh, doucement cara tu vas te faire mal.

- Papa répéta-t-elle. Toi aussi tu es venu.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, je ne pouvais, ne pas venir.

- Et moi, on n'est pas content de me revoir. Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut toute suite comme étant celle de son frère.

Entre temps sa mère était entrée dans la voiture et prenait place au côté de son époux. Sakura s'adressa alors à elle avec la même lueur malicieuse que Reika avait eu tout à l'heure.

- Mais, lui dit-elle en pointant son frère du doigt. C'n'est pas une surprise. J'en vois moi des poissons rouge tous les jours.

- Sakura ! fit mine de gronder sa mère.

- Qui tu traites de poisson rouge, menaça le rouquin.

- To…

À peine eue elle finit sa phrase qu'il la tira vers lui et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle explosa de rire et se mit à se débattre pour essayer d'échapper à cette torture.

- Et c'est reparti soupirèrent les deux parents en même temps, observant la scène avec amusement.

- Alors de qui tu parlais ?demanda-t-il tout en la chatouillant.

- De… t…

- Tu dis?

- De… ha, ha… mon… ha, ha, ha… grand… ha, ha… frère… euh.

- Répète dit-il en intensifiant ses chatouilles.

- Rien, murmura-t-elle essoufflé.

- Je n'entends pas.

- Rien, hurla-t-elle.

Il la relâcha.

- Tu vois, que quand tu veux, tu peux. Alors…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Nī-san, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Alors petite tête je t'ai manqué ?

- Oui beaucoup, répondit Sakura. Lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Elle était vraiment très heureuse qu'ils soient tous réunit, car depuis que Sasori était parti étudié à l'étranger, il était très rare qu'ils soient rassemblés en famille comme aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs elle se demandait ce qu'ils lui cachaient, parce qu'ils avaient parlé de surprises et savaient qu'elle adorait ça. Se tournant vers sa mère, elle se mit à la questionner, pendant que le chauffeur les conduisait chez eux.

- Au fait m'an, t'était pas censé être avec nī-san, aux… U…

Elle hésitait cherchant dans sa tête le non du lieu où sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle partait, qui, soit dit en passant était aussi celui où résidait son frère les trois quart du temps.

-… Tu sais, le pays qui a plein d'étoile sur son drapeau? Hasarda Sakura. Les Unis. Amer… d'État poursuivit' elle en s'embrouillant.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que tout le monde se mit à rire.

- On dit : États-Unis d'Amérique, mon petit flamant rose, la corrigea son frère tout en riant.

- C'n'est pas drôle, rouspéta Sakura. Puisque c'est comme ça je ne vous parle plus.

Elle se mit à bouder, ce qui augmenta encore plus l'hilarité générale. Après quelques minutes les rires se tarirent et le frère constatant qu'elle boudait toujours dans son coin, se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras malgré ses faibles protestations.

- Bon écoute, dit-il. On va faire un marché d'accord. Tu arrêtes de bouder, tu me fais un sourire et je te donne une autre de tes surprises. On fait comme ça ?

- On fait comme ça, répondit-elle un petit sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux !

Ils étaient très proches, à leur façon mais très proche quand même. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance, même s'il adorait de l'embêter afin d'avoir le plaisir d'admirer cette petite bouille, prendre un air boudeur, qui était si semblable à celui de leur mère. Il ressentait toujours cette envie pathologique de la surprotégée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit coffret vert, et le lui tendit, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Elle regarda le coffret, puis son frère qui lui souriait. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit de splendides boucles d'oreilles couleur émeraude pareils à ses yeux. Et elle sourit, d'un magnifique sourire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur « maison ». À peine la voiture fut elle arrêtée, que, frère et sœur se précipitèrent hors de la voiture et n'entendirent pas leur crier :

« - Faites attention tous les deux vous aller vous faire mal » et se dirigèrent directement vers l'imposante porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme d'un certain âge au sourire bien veillant.

- Hola, señor, señorita dit celui-ci en les voyants passer tout à tour.

- Buenos días, Luciano dirent-il tout en continuant de courir.

Reika et son mari arrivèrent à leur tour au niveau de la porte et saluèrent le dénommé Luciano.

- Hola Luciano disent-ils.

- Hola señor, señora répondit-il. Comment était cette promenade ?

- Assez bruyante. Déclara Reika, avant d'entrer.

- Moi je l'ai trouvé assez divertissante, dit son mari la suivant.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils prirent la direction du salon. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs enfants en train de se chamailler à nouveau. Ils soupirèrent. Le thème de la dispute semblait être portée sur la couleur assez étrange de leurs cheveux, car l'un les avaient rouge et l'autre rose.

- Stop, s'écria Reika voyant que si elle n'intervenait, à ce rythme-là ils y seraient encore demain.

Ils s'étaient remis à se disputer a peine entrée, ils ne savaient pas comment mais ils avaient recommencé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de l'arrivée de leur parent et avaient cessé de parler dès qu'il entend le « stop » de leur mère.

- Temps mort continua-t-elle ça suffit. N'oublier pas pourquoi on est là.

- Mais maman essaya Sasori c'est elle qui a commencé.

- C'ne n'est pas vrai, protesta Sakura, c'est lui. Il…

- Je ne veux pas savoir coupa-t-elle, et je veux voir tout le monde assit.

- Mais euh… tentèrent les deux enfants.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Au regard qu'elle leur lança ils prirent place près de la cheminée sur quelques de nombreux coussins qui envahissait la pièce.

- Et quand je dis tout le monde commença-t-elle se retournant vers son mari qui tentait de fuir. C'est tout le monde.

Il sursauta, elle pouvait être un vrai tyran quand elle s'y mettait et seigneur il préférait éviter les ennuis. Car il ne tenait pas du tout à dormir seule ce soir. Il vint donc s'asseoir près de sa fille qui lui sourit. Il pressentait déjà qu'elle serait la copie conforme de sa mère.

Un tempérament de feu dans le corps d'une magnifique femme : L'âme d'un démon dans le corps d'ange.

Une fois tout le monde assit y compris elle-même, elle sourit et se remit à parler.

- Bon alors si nous avons tenu à vous parler, c'est parce que, les vacances sont là. Et vu qu'on a pu se libérer plus tôt que prévu. Votre père et moi avons décidé qu'on irait dans un charmant petit village qui s'appelle Kiri, on y a acheté une propriété et avons fini par l'aménagé. Nous allons y restées tout au long des vacances.

-Vrai de vrai s'extasia Sakura, il y a des chevaux ?

- Oui cara répondit son père. Et tu verras une fois là-bas vous allez adorer.

- Pas sûr, dit Sasori.

- Nous partons demain poursuivit-il ignorant la remarque de son fil, alors commencer à préparer vos affaires.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils coururent en direction de leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires. Ce soir-là, dans ses rêves Sakura essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la maison où ils iraient. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le lendemain elle vit la maison en question… magnifique, on aurait dit une hacienda espagnole, comme sur les photos que sa mère lui avait montré. En plus se rendit-elle compte plus tard, il y avait vraiment tout ce dont ils avaient parlé. Une écurie, de vaste terre pour pratiquer l'équitation, un lac… etc. Jusqu'ici tout lui avait plus. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre ses parents à sa suite et lorsqu'elle y entra c'était parfait… oui parfait. Elle était éblouie, la chambre avait été aménagé et faite comme elle l'avait décrite. Du rose et du mauve et du blanc. Un énorme lit un pupitre, des bibliothèques et même le piano qu'elle souhaitait y était. Elle en était restée sans voix. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits et qu'elle se retourna vers ses parents ce fut pour leur sauter dans les bras en les remerciant. Puis sachant que son frère était sûrement de mèche avec eux, elle l'embrassa en lui exprimant des mercis qui n'en finissaient pas.

Ce jour il s'était promené dans le domaine et au soir venu avait dîné assit par terre devant un bon film, près de la cheminée.

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce moment, elle se disait que ça avait été le denier été qu'il avait passée ensemble. Enfin disons l'un des derniers instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés avant que l'horreur et le malheur ne s'abattent sur eux.

Il courait dans les rues car étant en retard il devait se dépêcher, il consultât sa montre : 8h20 ! C'est sûr il allait se faire trucider ou pire encore. Il avait près de vingt minutes de retard. En effet, il avait rendez-vous dans un café chic de la ville. D'ailleurs même, il se demandait pourquoi ce rendez-vous alors qu'il aurait été plus simple d'attendre le soir. Ne vivait-il pas dans la même maison ? Il poussa un juron. Au bout de quelques minutes il atterrit devant le café en question et leva la tête. Il put ainsi apercevoir écrit en gros caractère les mots « **The regional coffee **», il y entra priant de toutes ses forces que la jeune femme qui l'attendait ne soit pas déjà parti. Une serveuse vêtue d'un uniforme vint directement à sa rencontre et le débarrassa de son manteau.

- Est-elle déjà arrivée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

C'était un habituer d'ici et presque tous les serveurs, s'ils n'étaient pas nouveau le connaissait.

- Oui monsieur. Répondit celle-ci.

- Et depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh trente minutes, d'ailleurs elle commence à s'impatienter.

- Je vous remercie dit-t-il en grimaçant.

C'était officiel il allait se faire incendier.

Il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Il bifurqua à droite et se retrouva devant une magnifique salle. Quelques têtes se retournèrent sur son passage, les conversations cessèrent brusquement, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Comme à chaque fois que cela se passait. Il repéra de suite la jeune femme. Assise toute seule près de la vitrine qui regardait les passants en consultant de temps à autre son portable avec un air exaspéré. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers elle. Et dire qu'il était le plus âgée et qu'il appréhendait presque de se faire gronder, comme le ferait un petit garçon prit en flagrant délit. Une fois devant elle, il leva la main en signe de salutation tout en prononçant un « hi » dans lequel perçait une note d'angoisse quasi inaudible.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang.

- Trente minutes, constata-t-elle simplement d'une voix emplie de colère.

Elle rougissait, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ou elle allait exploser.

- S'il te plaît pardonne-moi commença-t-il, ma voiture ma laisser en plan au beau milieu de l'autoroute et le temps que la remorque arrive… de plus le taxi dans lequel je venais a été pris dans les embouteillages, j'en ai eu assez d'attendre alors j'ai fait le reste du chemin à pied.

- Trente minutes. Répéta-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la deuxième et encore moins la troisième mais la quatrième fois. Tu te rends compte, et à chaque fois tu me racontes des histoires à dormir debout.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Supplia-t-il. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle se retenait c'était surtout parce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'a cause d'un moment d'égarement sa réputation soit entaché.

Elle soupira.

- Je te pardonne, mais ne reste pas debout comme ça les gens nous regardent.

Il sourit et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle était vraiment belle, quoiqu'un peu trop superficielle et porté sur les apparences. Il serait bien sorti avec, mais elle était une vrai petite peste et la seule raison qui le poussait à accepter une relation amicale avec elle, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était le fait qu'il soit son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité. Chose qui, Dieu soit loué ne saurait tarder.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? S'enquit-il.

- Et bien il y a une fête qui se prépare pour le 25 décembre…

- Et, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Coupa-t-il froidement, une sourde appréhension le gagnant. Ne me dit pas que c'est pour me parler d'une soirée à la con que tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici à cette heure-ci. T'aurais pas pu faire ça à la maison, bien sûr !

- Mais non idiot ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que pour ça. En fait j'ai été invité à cette fameuse soirée et le hic, c'est qu'il faut que je sois accompagné alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Et pour ce qui est de la maison, je me doutais que jamais je n'aurais réussi à en placé une avec ta… Enfin tu m'as comprise.

« Il ne me manquait plus que ça. » Pensa-t-il. Qu'il ait à s'occuper d'elle passait encore mais là…

- Tu ne pourrais pas y allez avec ton mec. Essaya-t-il.

- Non, malheureusement c'est impossible. Il est en vacances en Grèce et ne revient qu'à la reprise des cours.

En voyant le haussement de sourcils perplexe de son interlocuteur, elle ajouta :

- Une nouvelle lubie de ses parents, enfin surtout de sa mère. Mais bref, tu viendras avec moi de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Soupira-t-il.

- Mais absolument. Dit-elle un air scandalisé sur le visage. Je dois me trouver une nouvelle tenue pour l'occasion, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

- Rien à te mettre ! S'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Avec toute la garde-robe que tu as. Ton placard fait au moins la taille de cette salle et il est rempli.

- Justement, j'ai déjà pensé à me débarrasser de la plupart de ces vêtements, ils sont passés de modes. Tu n'auras qu'a le donné… je ne sais pas moi, aux pauvres, aux sans-abris et même à la croix rouge.

A vrai dire il doutait que les vêtements qu'elle portait puissent être portés par l'une des catégories qu'elle avait citées.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle, tu vas m'accompagner faire du shopping.

- Mais enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. L'interrompit-elle, tu viens et c'est tout. Au fait, j'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu pour la journée.

- Justement, si. Dit-il profitant de cette ouverture qu'elle lui offrait. Et je…

- Tu n'auras qu'à annulé. Coupa-t-elle, de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.

_Oh seigneur_, pensa-t-il. En cet instant il se disait que finalement il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Voilà ce que ça lui coûtait d'avoir voulu jouer les bons samaritains, il en payait le prix maintenant. Bordel ce qu'il avait hâte qu'elle ait dix-huit ans ! Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire. Il appela la serveuse, commanda son petit déjeuner, tant qu'à faire il valait mieux qu'il prenne des forces. Et c'est ainsi qu'attendant sa commande, il porta sa main droite à son front maudissant le jour où elle était rentrée dans sa vie. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

D'ores et déjà, la journée s'annonçait longue.

Seule dans sa chambre assise sur son lit, elle attendait. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Natsumi. « _Maudit soit tu_, pensa-t-elle. _Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je te hais._ ». Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça leur tombe dessus ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi supportait-elle de vivre ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter une énième fois de s'endormir et ceux pour toujours ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tant, de questions auquel Sakura ne trouvait de réponse. À force de se torturer l'esprit, elle finit par s'assoupir.

Des coups frappés le sortirent de sa réflexion. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait choisi. En réalité il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix car si elle choisissait la première option elle se terminera forcément par la deuxième et vice-versa. Il aurait donc deux fois plus de plaisir.

- Vous pouvez entrer Natsumi, dit-il.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau et le trouva assit sur l'un des somptueux fauteuils de la pièce qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle le voyait de dos, il avait fait allumer un feu et de ce fait l'on pouvait entendre le bois crépiter sous les flammes. Il y avait juste à coter de lui une table sur laquelle était posé une tasse fumante d'un breuvage noir. Elle prit une discrète mais profonde inspiration, se rapprocha et commença à parler.

- Maître je…

- A-t-elle choisit ? La coupa-t-il.

- Oui maître. Répondit-elle.

- Et qu'a-t-elle choisit Natsumi, lui demanda-t-elle esquissant un semblant de sourire.

En voyant cela, elle se retint de justesse de sortir une remarque acerbe et se résigna à répondre.

- Elle a préféré la deuxième solution, maître.

En entendant cela, le semblant de sourire fit place à un large sourire, un sourire malsain, pervers et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Merci Natsumi finit-il par dire. Va et préviens-le, dis-lui que je serais dans _**« la salle »**_ et qu'il pourra m'y rejoindre dans environs… disons, hum… trois heures.

- Qui dois-je…? Demanda Natsumi un peu perdu.

Il l'a regarda et elle comprit, elle comprit de suite de qui il voulait parler. Une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Je préfère la voir seule aujourd'hui, dit-il. Répondant ainsi à la question muette qu'elle se posait.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Bien maître, répondit Natsumi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la pièce avec un net soulagement.

Il attendit quelque seconde, puis la quitta à son tour. Promptement il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, il avait hâte d'y être encore quelque mètre et il serait face à elle. Cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et bon sang ce qu'il était vraiment pressé de la revoir, de la touché, de la voir souffrir !

De son côté, la jeune fleur qui s'était réveillée, n'avait pas du tout les même envie, bien au contraire. Elle avait souhaité qu'il reste loin d'elle le plus longtemps possible, qu'il ait un accident et surtout avait-elle osée espérer qu'il mourait lors de son voyage et que son cauchemar se terminerait. « _Espoir, espoir, espoir encore et toujours espoir. Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire d'autre que d'espérer ? »_ Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle était couchée sur son lit, tournée vers la droite, son visage faisant face au mur, elle ne dormait plus et n'en avait plus l'envie. Elle appréhendait sa venue et cela ne devrait plus tarder car elle entendit des bruits de pas qui, léger au départ se firent plus précis ensuite. _**«Ils se rapprochent !»**_ À cette pensée, elle se redressa sur son séant, attendant le moment où il frapperait à la porte. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bientôt elle entendit bien distinctement des coups frappés à sa porte et se leva, inspira, croisa les bras au-dessous de sa poitrine et lui dit d'une voix sans chaleur d'entrée. À peine avait-elle parlé que la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Elle avait porté son regard sur le sol et ne vit en premier que ses pieds. Elle remonta lentement les yeux jusqu'à croisé son regard. À cet instant elle aurait vraiment préféré mourir, car sans compter le fait qu'elle éprouvait un profond dégout à sa vue, elle frôlait carrément l'hystérie lorsqu'elle savait pourquoi il était ici et là lueur qu'elle discernait dans son regard n'arrangeait pas son état.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne lui sourit ; un sourire malsain, concupiscent. Il était content vit-elle, c'était déjà ça. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit seul, la rose se demanda ou était donc passé son ombre, son chien de service. Avait-il enfin pris conscience de sa stupidité et ainsi renoncé à suivre son maître comme un petit toutou. Ou autre hypothèse plus probable, son maître l'avait fait congédier pour cette séance. Au moins elle ne…

- Suis-moi, lui dit-il simplement en sortant. Interrompant par la même occasion le cours de ses pensées.

Elle resta planter quelques secondes à regarder cette porte ouverte, avant de sursauter et de le suivre.

Elle marchait sans vraiment voir ou elle allait, le regard dans le vide ; de toute façon elle n'en avait pas besoin car elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, ses pieds étaient comme animés d'une volonté propre. Les couloirs étaient sombres et paraissait plus contiguë que dans son souvenirs alors qu'autrefois il était lumineux et spacieux. Ils avançaient droit devant eux, puis prirent à gauche et tout droit pendant quelques minutes, ensuite à droite. Tout au fond de ce dernier couloir, il y avait une porte isolée des autres car il fallait savoir que durant tout leur trajet, chaque couloir avait sur les murs par intermittences, de multiples portes se faisant face, et qui chacune donnait sur des chambres. Mais celle-ci était spéciale.

Il s'avança vers cette porte et l'ouvrit. L'on pouvait apercevoir des escaliers qui descendaient. Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit comprendre d'un signe, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle passe devant. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils descendirent donc les marches et se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce, c'était la fameuse chambre. D'un côté de la salle, il y avait deux tables sur lesquels étaient posés différents objets de torture, des couteaux aux lames bien aiguisés, des scalpels, des pinces, des produits illicites… La seule chose qui dénotait avec le décor du lieu était cette bouteille de vin avec un verre à côté posé sur l'une des tables.

Pas loin des fameuse tables, des chaînes accrochés au mur, une chaise électrique, une espèce de table à bascule avec des sangles et une camisole de force posée dessus, un casque virtuel et bien d'autre encore. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps noirs et plus loin des rangés de cuves et de barils. Il fallait préciser qu'à l'origine c'était une cave à vins qu'il avait fait aménager en salle de torture et qu'il avait affectueusement baptisé : _**« le pandémonium ». **_Et bien il pouvait se la mettre où elle le pensait ce putain de pandémonium !

Ils étaient au milieu de la salle et se regardaient depuis un moment déjà, lorsqu'elle brisa le silence.

- Par quoi commence-t-on, demanda-t-elle plus par provocation que pour réellement savoir.

Il sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi impertinente et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la tira sous une sorte de douche. Là il ouvrit le jet et de l'eau s'en échappa. Elle était glaciale. À grande peine elle retint un cri à la fois de surprise et d'horreur, elle était encore vêtue de sa robe. Il la laissa là un bon moment savourant cet instant avant de stopper l'écoulement.

- Déshabille-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! Rétorqua la rose avec défi.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha, tendit le bras vers une des manches de la robe et d'un geste sec la déchira avant de reculer pour admirer son œuvre.

- J'ai dit : déshabille-toi. Répéta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, serrant les dents. Car elle savait aussi elle ne le faisait pas d'elle-même, il le ferait. Il le ferait de la façon la plus humiliante possible.

- Plus lentement. L'enjoignit-il, comme elle le faisait rapidement dans des mouvements qui trahissaient sa rage. On n'est pas pressé.

Tremblante de rage, elle enleva le plus lentement qu'elle put sa robe et la balança sur le sol avec colère. Elle leva vers lui un regard meurtrier et attendit. Elle se retrouvait à présent en sous-vêtements, trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux mouillés inclut. Elle commençait à ressentir le froid mais, pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait montré.

Il la contempla avec admiration, la dévorant des yeux. Et c'est à grande peine qu'il détourna son attention d'elle et se dirigea vers l'une des tables. C'était celle de la bouteille de vin prit et ouvrit. Se saisissant du verre, il le rempli à moitié et revint vers elle avec lui. Avec un léger sourire, il le lui tendit.

La rose l'avait regardé avec incompréhension aller vers la table et revenir, puis tiqua. Mais bien sûr, pensa-t-elle en voyant le verre à moitié plein qu'il pointait vers elle.

- Bois ça. Lui intima-t-il.

- Allez-vous faire voir ! Se rebella-t-elle au lieu d'obéir.

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une marionnette entre ses mains.

Il la gifla et lui retendit le verre.

- Bois ça. Répéta-t-il, tout en ponctuant chaque syllabe.

Elle se tint la joue et le regarda un moment et comprit tout de suite à sa manière de la toiser et surtout au ton de sa voix qu'il ne tolérerait plus aucun refus. Il avait dit ça d'une façon qui voulait dire : _**« Gare à toi si tu n'obéis pas. »**_Alors elle prit le verre et en avala le contenu d'une seule traite. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, caressa sa joue endolorie avec fascination et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de résister, de se débattre mais sentit ses forces commencé la quitté tandis que, son esprit devenait trouble. Elle le savait, dès le moment où il lui avait tendu le verre elle avait compris. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois drogué et elle n'y pouvait rien, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Encore un de ces aphrodisiaques de merdes ! Il continua à l'embrasser et bientôt malgré sa volonté de fer, elle y répondit. Elle avait craqué, une nouvelle fois, elle avait cédé. Il quitta sa bouche et descendit lentement vers le coup. Il la souleva, la déposa sur le lit et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Avide, il prit le premier sein qu'il rencontra en bouche et se mit à le suçoter pendant que sa main massait le deuxième et que son autre main descendait tout en une caresse sensuel vers l'intimité de la rose. Bientôt, il fut entravé dans sa course par la culotte de la rose qu'il déchirer d'un coup sec, mettant ainsi sa peau à vif.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Puis des gémissements lui échappèrent et elle s'accrocha aux draps alors même qu'il enfonçait deux doigts dans son intimité, commençant ainsi une pénétration sommaire fait de lent va et viens. Avec horreur, elle ressentit ces sensations familières de honte et de plaisir, cette chaleur insoutenable qui semblait ne pas s'apaiser. Son esprit semblait être recouvert d'un épais brouillard de plaisir qui annihilait toute volonté de résistance. Elle se surprit même à écarter les jambes pour mieux le sentir. Mais malgré tout, elle se forçait à ne pas le toucher se sa propre initiative. C'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à faire et à contrôler.

Lui par contre ne se gênait pas et petit à petit, il sentit son sexe se durcir. Un sourire salace vint effleurer ses lèvres. Comme elle était belle ainsi abandonner. C'est comme ça que toujours elle devait demeurer en sa présence : réceptive, enthousiaste avec cette pointe de rébellion. Revenant vers sa bouche et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête. Bien, elle avait encore un peu de volonté se dit-il. Accélérant les mouvements de sa main, il pressa le bouton de chair qui semblait le narguer. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée et sa respiration se fit plus hachée. Il revint à la charge et cette fois, elle ne put se dérober et l'embrassa même avec ardeur. Se reculant, il cessa brusquement ses mouvements et esquissa un sourire en l'entendant murmurer une protestation.

_**« Magnifique ! »**_ Pensa-t-il. Avant de commencer à se dévêtir.

- Ton corps princesse, est fait pour le sexe, ton âme pour être torturé. Murmura-t-il tout en se déshabillant. Le savais-tu ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tint à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle chacun de ses bras de part et d'autre de sa figure. Il lui écarta de nouveau les jambes qu'elle essayait de serrer et la prenant par la taille, il l'attira à lui. IL n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son corps était en feu, il était fou de désir pour cette gamine et son voyage pour se calmer n'y avait rien changé. Au contraire même, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Il prit un instant la mesure de ses pensées, mais finit par revenir à lui.

Se baissant, il se mit à l'embrasser de manière impatiente, fiévreuse, puis descendit, traçant un sillon de baiser sur le corps de la rose qui de nouveau ressentit ces sensations confuse et si clair à la fois. Elle essaya en vin de les réprimer, mais que pouvait son esprit face à cette drogue ? Des spasmes, de petit frisson traversèrent son corps. Il la caressa descendant toujours plus bas et arriva à son intimité dont il titilla le clitoris. Elle gémit et s'agrippa un peu plus aux draps.

Elle était humide, prête à le recevoir, constata-t-il. Alors il enfonça une nouvelle fois, deux doigts dans son intimité, et l'entendit pousser un cri de plaisir.

- Oui, comme ça. Murmura-t-il presque tremblant. Continu, vibre, cri, je veux t'entendre crier, ne te retiens pas, tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça. Poursuivit-il, tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa main.

Il bandait comme pas possible et voir cette jeune oréade se tordre de plaisir sous l'assaut de ses doigts n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle gémissait sans retenue devant lui, agrippant les draps, les tordants. Voyant qu'elle était proche de la jouissance, il augmenta une nouvelle fois la vitesse de ses mouvements. Elle jouit quelques secondes plus tard sous son regard emplit de satisfaction.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et présenta son membre gonflé et fièrement dressé à l'entrée de son intimité et le fit pénétrer à moitié, puis le ressortit et le recommença le même manège plusieurs fois.

Elle était de nouveau excitée, cette chaleur dans son ventre, ses entrailles qui se tordait. Elle avait hâte de combler le vide qu'elle ressentait. Car pour son plus grand malheur, la drogue n'avait pas encore perdue ses effets et semblait même plus puissante ou peut-être était-elle simplement trop faible. Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit.

Mais il voulait plus, il voulait l'humilier, qu'elle avoue qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il voulait qu'elle lui demande de la prendre, qu'elle demande à le sentir en elle, profondément.

- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il. Dis que tu en a envie, que tu veux que je te baise, dis le Sakura.

Elle le regarda, respirant fortement. Ses yeux lançait presque des éclairs. Il se dit que si on pouvait tuer du regard, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Je vous déteste ? Lança-t-elle, ayant trouvé un peu de force pour lui cracher sa haine.

Il sourit, légèrement vexé qu'elle continue de le vouvoyer après tout ce temps.

- Oh ça je le sais. Lui affirma-t-il. Par contre ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est que tu as envie de te faire baiser par moi, que tu veux me sentir en toi.

Elle ne répondit rien. Alors il recommença à la pénétrer a partiellement.

- Dis-le. Ordonna-t-il. Allez, tu en meurs d'envie, petite garce !

- Je… ah… je veux… ah… Haleta-t-elle. Je veux que tu me prennes, je te veux en moi maintenant. Je… n'en peux plus d'attendre. Céda-t-elle. Vas-y, fais ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps. Baise-moi !

Elle savait qu'elle était crue mais elle n'y pouvait rien, apparemment son cerveau avait perdue toute inhibition. Elle perdait le contrôle.

En entendant les paroles crues de la jeune rose, il sourit à nouveau et la pénétra d'un coup qui les fit hurler tous les deux. Il commença alors un lents va et viens. Enfin il était en elle ! Enfin il la prenait comme il en avait rêvé durant toutes ses nuits. Ces nuits durant lesquels il s'était taper des femmes tellement insignifiante, tellement facile. Un mot et hop elle était dans son lit. Mais avec elle c'était différente, elle lui résistait et diable qu'elle était bonne. Jamais il ne la laisserait à un autre pensa-t-il avec possessivité. Elle était à lui, tout à lui.

- Ah oui… c'est ça, vas-y, dit-elle. Prends-moi fort.

« Et qu'on en finisse ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Sakura… tu es tellement bonne, étroite et si chaude. Dit-il à son tour d'une voix rauque. Vibre, cri pour moi.

Elle finit par perdre sa résolution, lâcha les draps et le caressa à son tour. Ses mains remontaient le long du dos, le griffant de temps en temps. Cela, elle le fit juste pour lui faire mal. Pourtant, il sembla ne pas le remarquer.

- Plus vite, le pressa-t-elle. Plus fort.

Il s'exécuta.

- J'aime la façon dont tu réagis l'informa-t-il, lorsque je te prends comme une brute. Oh oui… c'est ça… continu, hurle ne t'arrête pas.

Les va et vient se firent plus fort, plus brutaux, les mots cru et choquant. Il la sentit proche de la jouissance alors il augmenta encore le rythme puis se stoppa et lui donna un dernier coup de reins qui les fit hurler, il éjacula puissamment, elle jouit sans retenue. Le sperme et la cyprine coulaient à flots débordant du vagin de la jeune femme, elle laissa échapper un sanglot à peine audible. Non elle ne pleurerait pas se dit-elle, pas devant lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre puis, il se retira d'elle, descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la table où il avait laissé la bouteille de vin et le verre qu'il ramena près du lit. Il remplit à nouveau le verre à moitié, la souleva et la força à en reboire le contenu. Il n'en avait pas encore assez pour aujourd'hui, ça ne faisait que commencer. Deux semaines sans la voir et il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois.

Elle haïssait cet être machiavélique mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle était prisonnière... prisonnière en enfer.

« Détruite par lui,

J'en oublie parfois qui je suis.

Mon innocence perdue,

J'avance dans cette étendue.

Mes illusions ont disparues,

Et la réalité m'est apparue. »

Arijessika.


	3. Un soupçon d'espoir

Chapitre 2 : Un soupçon d'espoir.

« Je retrouve l'espoir

Et la force d'y croire

Ma vie peut changer

Rien n'est jamais figer. »

**C**ela faisait maintenant une heure, une heure qu'elle était sous la douche, une heure qu'elle essayait désespérément, de _**« laver »**_ son âme, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait eu beau se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang, le sentiment d'insalubrité corporelle qu'elle ressentait ne voulait pas la quitter ; oui elle se sentait sale, horrible, méprisable, dégoutante et plus encore. Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie, se demanda-t-telle ? Elle avait parfois l'impression que même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle. Mais elle voulait mourir, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait failli y arrivée : c'était devenu un but à atteindre. L'objet même de son existence : la mort. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer.

**A**près lui avoir fait avaler pour la seconde fois un verre de vin, il l'avait forcé à se rallonger sur le lit et avait recommencé à la caresser, elle ne voulait pas et avant que la drogue n'agisse et ne la replonge dans un état second, elle se débattit. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'effet de cette substance, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle abdiqua quand souriant, il avait rapproché son visage du sien et d'une voix rauque avait murmuré : « Continu comme ça, tu es encore plus bandante lorsque tu te débats ». Elle le détestait, le haïssait, et se refusait à faire quoique ce soit qui puisse lui faire plaisir. Qu'elle le veuille ou non elle savait ce combat perdu d'avance. Il l'avait finalement fait, il avait osé profaner cette semaine juste pour son bon plaisir. La voir souffrir, voilà ce qu'il aimait. A cette pensée, elle recommença à se frotter la peau jusqu'à voir son sang couler encore et encore. Elle s'adossa à la paroi vitrée de la cabine de douche et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Le jet d'eau qui s'écoulait sur son visage se mêlait à ses larmes et elle se dit ironiquement que si elle avait été sous la pluie, ça n'aurait pas été mieux.

**N**atsumi marchait, elle se retenait de courir car elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Le parcours pour arriver à la chambre de Sakura lui parut interminable bien plus long que d'habitude, mais elle y arriva. Elle ne prit pas la peine cette fois-ci de frapper car elle savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait après ce qui s'était certainement passé. La porte n'étant pas fermé à clé elle put donc entrer sans problèmes. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'elle était entrée au service de cet homme, huit années qu'elle avait apprises à connaître cette petite fille au caractère impétueux, et qui, même en ayant vécu toutes ces horreurs, dégageait toujours cette candeur qui contrastait avec la froideur et le vide qu'on pouvait percevoir dans son regard. Au fil du temps elle s'était érigé une carapace, un mur autour du cœur, et les rares fois où elle craquait étaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Cela faisait aussi huit ans qu'elle connaissait cet homme, ses habitudes, sa cruauté, son ambition et bien d'autres encore. Il en voulait toujours plus. Natsumi ne voyait en lui qu'une bête assoiffer de sang et animer par le désir de dominer autrui. Un être qui aimait voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ses semblables.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Si elle ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre, elle ne pouvait être, que dans la salle de bain et la dernière fois qu'elle y avait trouvée… elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Il valait mieux…

- Mon Dieu, pourvu que… **Se dit Natsumi,** avant d'ouvrir la porte et découvrir un spectacle, qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Sakura allongée sur le sol de la douche en position fœtale. Les bras et les jambes en sang, l'eau coulant, se mêlant au liquide rouge auquel il donnait une couleur plus claire. Elle se précipita vers elle et ouvrit la cabine de douche. Là elle ferma le robinet, souleva la rose et l'emmena dans la chambre où elle la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil, puis retourna dans la salle de bain et revint avec une boîte à pharmacie. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle avait le regard vitreux, sans vie. Elle était dans le même état qu'il y a huit ans, pourvu que… non, il ne fallait pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

- Sakura ! **S'exclama-t-elle.**

- …

Aucune réaction.

- Bon sang Sakura répond, réveille-toi. Cria-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça, ne te renferme pas, pas encore une fois… pas maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé une solution.

- …

Toujours aucune réaction.

Mais que vais-je faire ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de la sortir de cet état de léthargie mais… eurêka ! Elle venait de trouver.

- Cara **dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en lui prenant le visage entre les mains.** C'est moi, ton amie… tu es là. Si oui, dis quelque chose.

Rien.

- Cara mia **répéta-t-elle.** Dis-moi tu es là je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça. Pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi et rien que pour toi. Alors réponds-moi.

- Nat… Nat c'est toi. **Bégaya Sakura.**

- Oui c'est moi, **répondit celle-ci.**

- Nat, Nat oh Nat. **Répéta Sakura.**

- Je suis là, je suis là ma chérie.

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Natsumi la prit dans ses bras.

- Il… il l'a fait Nat, **ne cessait-elle de murmurer contre son épaule. **

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais. **Chuchotait Natsumi.**

- Il l'a fait et je n'ai rien pu faire, **répéta Sakura.** Je suis faible trop faible.

En entendant cela Natsumi fronça les sourcils, se redressa et la repoussa pour mieux la regarder. Mensonge ! Elle n'était pas faible, faible était le dernier mot sur terre pouvant la qualifier.

- Ecoute moi bien Saku, si tu te crois faible alors tu es, pardonne l'expression mais tu es la fille la plus idiote de la terre. Crois-moi tu es loin, bien loin d'être faible. Tu es forte, courageuse et peu de gens seraient capables de vivre ce que tu vis au quotidien. Peu d'entre eux serait en mesure d'endurer ou même d'affronter, ne serais-ce qu'un tiers de ce contre quoi tu te bats. Tous les jours, tous les jours tu te lèves en sachant ce qui t'attends et malgré ça, tu arrives encore à me faire sourire. Moi ! Moi qui devrait en avoir le moins besoin, je me retrouve à rire au point d'en oublier dans quel foutu merdier on se trouve ! Alors toi faible…, faible, ce mot est sûrement le dernier qui te décrirait le mieux.

Natsumi marqua une pose et ajouta avec un sourire :

- Et puis j'aurais plutôt pensé à te qualifier de tête de linotte… oui faut avouer que tu es une véritable tête de mule t'irait mieux parfois. La preuve en que tu te borne à ne pas écouter mes conseils.

Elle vit la rose esquisser un faible sourire.

- Je te remercie Nat. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Natsumi, tu le mérites et plus encore. Bien maintenant, occupons-nous de ces blessures. Tends-moi tes bras.

La rose s'exécuta et elle commença à la soigner.

Durant tout le temps que durèrent les soins, Sakura la regarda faire hypnotiser par ses gestes. Elle était comme en transe. Lorsque ce fut fait, Natsumi se releva et se dirigea vers le dressing, elle y entra et ressortit avec une longue robe noire à bretelles et des motifs rouges qu'elle tendit à Sakura. Elle la prit, se releva et la mit.

- Tu es…, **commença Sakura,** avant d'être soudaine prise de vertige.

Natsumi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la ramena jusqu'au lit où elle l'y allongea. Elle passa sa main sur son front. Rien de grave. Elle soupira, c'était juste un étourdissement.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau. **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.**

Elle revint avec un verre à moitié plein qu'elle lui tendit. Sakura se redressa sur son séant et prit le verre qu'elle avala d'une traite.

- Désolé, **dit Sakura.** Je te cause beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, **la réprimanda Natsumi.** Tu ne me causes aucun ennuies. De plus tu es comme ma petite sœur maintenant et j'aime bien m'occuper de toi. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse en reprenant quasi mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Sakura des heures plus tôt : « tu devrais arrêter de t'excuser j'ai l'impression que tu ne passes ton temps qu'à ça ».

Sakura soupira.

- Tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut, déclara-t-elle un micro-sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, qu'elle était la raison de ta venue ?

- Ça peut attendre. Lui répondit Natsumi, tu dois d'abord te reposer je repasserai plus tard.

- Non ! Objecta Sakura, dis-le-moi maintenant, tu ne l'a pas fait tout à l'heure alors je veux savoir et je veux savoir maintenant.

- Comment tu as deviné ! S'étonna Natsumi.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Se vexa-t-elle, tu avais quelque chose à me dire je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

- Très bien. Se résigna Natsumi. Alors si je suis venue c'est parce que…

Elle hésitait mais elle était coincée, il fallait qu'elle le dise.

- Depuis quelque temps, je faisais des recherches en secret sur ta famille, entre autres : j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen pour nous sortir, toutes les deux d'ici, de cet enfer.

En entendant cela, Sakura la regarda comme une aliénée, quelqu'un qui aurait perdu la raison. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer parfaitement ce que Natsumi venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Un moyen pour sortir d'ici ? Pensa-t-elle. Quitter cet enfer, impossible ! Elle en avait perdu l'espoir depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà. C'était une plaisanterie, Natsumi lui faisait une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ? Et pourtant lorsqu'elle la regardait elle ne voyait aucune trace d'espièglerie dans son regard. Mais… mais elle ne comprenait pas, elle devait probablement avoir mal suivi.

- Tu…tu… peux répéter, bégaya Sakura sous le coup de la surprise. Je… crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que tu viens de me dire.

Natsumi soupira.

- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, répondit-elle. Tu n'es sûrement pas plus sourde que je ne le suis, mais je vais reprendre quand même. Je viens à l'instant de t'annoncer que j'avais enfin trouvé un moyen pour nous sortir d'ici, partir loin, loin de tout, et enfin te permettre d'aller **« les »** voir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, s'entêta Sakura. De quel moyen tu veux parler ?

- Eh bien, commença Natsumi, j'ai un plan pour te sortir d'ici et quelqu'un va nous y aidée.

- Lequel et qui est cette personne ?

- Il est assez simple mais risqué et pour la personne en question tu le sauras le moment venu, alors écoute-moi bien.

Et elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait en tête. Au fur et à mesure du récit Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce plan était plus dangereux pour Natsumi que pour elle. C'était un plan vraiment bien élaboré et on aurait dit qu'elle avait pensé à tout sauf à l'essentiel : et si ça ne marchait pas ? Le plan se déroulait selon ce que comprenait la rose en trois parties dont la première était capitale. Lorsqu'elle eut fini Sakura lui demanda :

- Es-tu sûr que ça va marcher ? C'est dangereux !

- Pas complètement, disons qu'a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents je suis sûr. Lui répondit celle-ci.

- Et toi ? Lui redemanda-t-elle.

- Moi ça va bien, répondit Natsumi.

- Tu ne m'as pas comprise, lui reprocha Sakura. Tu sais parfaitement que s'il le découvre, c'est la mort assurée pour toi.

- J'avais parfaitement bien compris et si c'est le prix à payer, alors oui je suis prête à le faire. Déclara-t-elle. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais c'est faisable. Pense à ce que tu ressentiras quand tu seras libre. Onze ans Sakura, voilà bientôt onze années que tu as passées enfermer sans voir autre chose que ces murs et les quelques employés de cette prison, onze ans sans voir le soleil, ni la lune, rien. Onze années passées à étudier avec des précepteurs tous plus véreux les uns que les autres et qui n'hésitaient pas à essayer de te séduire alors que tu n'avais que douze ans. Tout ça pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Va savoir ce qu'il y'a dans la tête cette espèce de malade qui se fait appeler _maître _!

Elle marqua une pose. Puis reprit :

- Songe à tout ça et dis-moi, dis-moi que tu souhaites rester au côté de cet homme qui chaque jour enchaîne viols et humiliations à ton encontre. A force d'attenter à ta vie parce que tu ne le supportes plus, tu vas finir par y arrivée et mourir. Alors que tu as tant de chose à vivre, à rattraper, à découvrir ; le monde ne se limite pas à ce que tu vis ici. Il y a des gens bien dans ce monde, tu en es la preuve vivante car malgré tout tu as su resté toi. Alors ne me dis pas non s'il te plaît. Au nom de notre amitié accepte, je sais que la première parti du plan ne te plaît guère, mais une fois cela passé dis-toi que la liberté ne sera plus qu'à moitié un rêve. Il te suffira de faire quelque pas pour l'atteindre, alors ne me dis pas non pour l'amour du ciel.

Sakura la regarda, elle était tiraillé entre l'envie d'accepter et celle de refuser car si elles étaient surprises, celle qui, elle en était sure, courait le plus de risque était Natsumi. Il tenait trop à elle pour la tuer, au pire il la punirait plus sévèrement que d'habitude comme les premières fois où elle avait désobéi mais jamais il ne la tuerait. En même temps si le plan marchait, elle serait enfin libérée de ce monstre et pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici. Elle pesa, le pour et le contre tout cela en un très court laps de temps et finalement se décida. Elle allait dire oui et peu importe ce qui suivrait. Si jamais ça échouait, ce qui était le pire des cas, elle prétendrait qu'elle avait forcé la main à Natsumi.

- C'est d'accord, tu as gagné j'accepte. **Déclara-t-elle.**

- Super ! S'exclama Natsumi. La première partie du plan commence demain, repose toi. Je vais devoir m'absenter pour la journée, il faut que je prévienne notre complice que tu as dit oui et qu'on va mettre notre plan à exécution dès demain. Et essaye de te reposer et par pitié, mange ce qu'on va t'apporter il va te falloir beaucoup d'énergie pour les jours à venir. Alors à demain ma petite Saku.

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu le sais ça ? A demain Nat et merci.

Vendredi quatre décembre 2009. Le lendemain.

08h05.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sakura s'était réveillé et guettait avec anxiété l'arrivée de Natsumi. Il était temps, dans quelques minutes la première partie de leur plan serait mis à exécution. En fait cette partie du plan était très simple… enfin… simple, en théorie seulement. Elle consistait à essayer par tous les moyens de gagner la confiance du maître, et quand elle disait tous les moyens cela incluait la séduction. Car il est vrai que depuis ces nombreuses années qu'elle vivait avec ce type, elle avait fini par noter un certain changement d'attitude son égard, de sa part. Elle en était venue à la conclusion évidente ou plutôt Natsumi en avait conclu, qu'il ne la désirait pas seulement physiquement, mais était _**« amoureux »**_ d'elle. Non ! En fait la rose le voyait plus comme une obsession, un désir de dominer car depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la rose lui avait toujours résisté. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle avait toujours posséder cette attitude rebelle qui semblait lui plaire et l'agacé. Il devenait de plus en plus dépendant d'elle. Cela avait l'air de le dérangé plus qu'autre chose car elle le connaissait suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il haïssait autant qu'il appréciait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas à contrôler. Ce qui était son cas. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste, il aimait faire souffrir mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était **« le pouvoir » **sous toutes ses formes. Certes elle le haïssait, mais à bien y réfléchir elle était prête à tout pour quitter cet enfer, même si cela voulait dire partager le même lit que ce monstre ou lui faire croire qu'elle en était amoureuse car oui leur plan était essentiellement basé sur la capacité qu'avait Sakura à jouer la comédie : elle devait absolument le convaincre en un peu après trois semaines qu'elle avait pour lui les mêmes sentiments mais essayait de le cacher. Car une fois sa confiance acquise, Natsumi et elle pourrait enfin passer à la deuxième partie du plan.

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se retourner vers la personne qui venait d'entrée : Natsumi. Elle lui sourit.

- Prête ? **L'interrogea celle-ci.**

- Prête. **Répondit Sakura.** Lui as-tu di ce que je suis censé t'avoir confié ?

- Oui. Il t'attend avec impatience.

- Alors on peut commencer. **Déclara Sakura de manière solennelle. **Emmène-moi à lui.

Natsumi sourit, puis sortit de la chambre suivi de Sakura, elles prirent la direction menant au bureau du maître. Sakura ne fit pas attention au lieu où la menaient ses pas, elle suivait juste le guide. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne quittait sa chambre que pour la salle spéciale de ce monstre, qu'elle en avait oubliée comment se trouvait cette maison. « Étrangère dans ma propre maison » se dit-elle ironiquement. Elle n'avait en mémoire que quelques souvenirs lointains des lieux.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions pour se rendre compte qu'elles étaient et se trouvait juste devant la porte… enfin les portes de son destin. Elle s'en étonna car oui en ce moment précis son avenir était en jeu. Chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait, chaque geste qu'elle ferait, chaque regard qu'elle lancerait, chaque attitude qu'elle adopterait devrait être calculée, analysé, retourné dans tous les sens… en bref elle se devait d'être comme une parfaite et innocente jeune fille, de redevenir ce qu'elle était avant. Il fallait le séduire. Elle devait faire semblant d'être tombé amoureuse de son pire cauchemar afin de gagner sa confiance et cela impliquait qu'elle se devait d'être prête à tout, même à coucher avec lui en lui faisant croire qu'elle était consentante, même si cela impliquait lui faire avaler l'idée saugrenue et parfaitement irréaliste qu'elle lui avait pardonné… qu'elle lui avait **« tout pardonné »**. Le seul bon côté qu'elle voyait dans tout ce cirque c'est que pour une fois, ce serait elle, Sakura, qui contrôlerait la situation. Du moins en partie.

Natsumi frappa à la porte puis entra. Sakura prit une grande inspiration, la suivit à son tour et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était grande, il y avait une cheminée encadrée de beaux motifs représentant des branches d'arbres justes en face de la porte d'entrée dans laquelle crépitaient de jolies flammes jaune et rouge. A sa gauche se trouvait un petit salon composé de quatre canapés de couleur bleue nuit disposé en cercle autour d'une table victorienne couleur marron sur lequel était posé un magnifique vase de jade dans lequel trônait des violettes. Sur les murs tapisser de rouge sombre l'on apercevait des tableaux représentant des paysages, des animaux et autres. Seul, un seul représentait le maître. Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et vit un bureau, des chaises, un minibar mais surtout elle le vit lui et retint à grande peine une envie de vomir. Il lui était difficile de rester stoïque face à lui, de ne pas exprimez le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, elle en aurait même pleuré de rage si elle avait pu. Mais elle prit sur elle. Ils se fixèrent pendant un bon moment avant que ne trouvant le temps long Sakura ne brise le silence.

- Bien ! **Dit-elle avec agacement.** Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas fait venir pour qu'on reste là à se regarder. Parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence à trouver le temps long.

Il sourit.

« Quelle petite effrontée. » **pensa-t-il.**

- Natsumi.

- Oui maître ?

- Laissez-nous seules. **Lui ordonna-t-il.**

- Bien maître. Se résigna Natsumi après un coup d'œil jeté en direction de Sakura. Je serais dans la cuisine, si vous avez besoin de moi. « C'est à toi de jouer maintenant ».

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Il se mit à l'observer, la trouvant magnifique quoique différente de d'habitude. Elle portait une robe noire comme à son habitude mais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était décolletée à l'avant et à l'arrière soulignant délicatement ses formes et lui arrivant aux genoux. Sa masse de cheveu rose lui encadrait le visage lui donnant un côté sauvage et mystérieux à la fois. Elle portait à son poignet gauche un bracelet serti de pierre précieuse qu'il lui avait offert mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre. Elle avait aussi à son coup une chaine en argent avec au bout un médaillon incrusté d'un rubis rouge sang. Des boucles d'oreilles à forme circulaire en argent eux aussi incrusté de petits rubis de même couleur que le médaillon et des chaussures à talons de couleur noire parsemée de rouge. Oui elle était magnifique. Il refuserait sans doute de l'avoué, mais il espérait secrètement que la conversation qu'il avait entendu et ce que lui avait dit Natsumi soit véridique. Il en avait grand espoir, d'autant plus que quelque signe lui indiquait que peut-être cela était réel. Elle allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et il pourrait enfin mettre à exécution ce qu'il avait en tête depuis tant d'années.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait. On va rester planter là toute la journée ou il va se décider à…»

- Assieds-toi.** Lui intima-t-il.**

Elle sursauta, elle était tellement concentré a rouspéter qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'asseoir et c'est à peine si elle l'avait entendu. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'un des sièges et prit place. Ils étaient face à face, le bureau entre eux.

Elle commença.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Toujours aussi impertinente à ce que je vois. **Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.** Je voulais juste t'informer qu'à partir de maintenant tu prendras tous tes repas en ma compagnie.

Elle fit semblant d'être offusqué et prit un air étonné tout en parlant.

- Quoi ?! Mais ma parole, vous avez perdu l'esprit. Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. Prendre mes repas avec vous, mais allez-vous faire foutre.

Le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage s'élargit.

- Crois-moi, tu le feras et avec plaisir même.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Surtout, ne pas oublier que tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène. »

- J'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre. **Dit-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour sortir de la salle.**

Mais avant qu'elle est pu le faire, il se leva lui attrapa le bras gauche, la retourna brusquement et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait pas prévu que ça aille aussi vite et de plus, il fallait qu'elle confirme sans tarder les soupçons qu'il avait. C'était sa seule chance. Alors, elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur en gémissant contre sa bouche. Elle y mit franchement la langue. Il plaça sa main droite sur sa hanche gauche, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Il était très agréablement surpris, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle répondrait à son baiser avec tant de ferveur au contraire, il s'attendait à des cris, des coups… a tout sauf à cela. Il remonta sa jambe gauche a sa hanche et la pressa un peu plus contre lui et là comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, elle s'écarta de lui en le repoussant violement.

- Non ! **S'exclama-t-elle.**

Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, surement en état de choc. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula.

- Ce n'est pas possible. **L'entendit-il murmurer.**

- Sakura.

- Non, laissez-moi. **Dit-t-elle.** J'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Sakura. **Répéta-t-il.**

- Je vous en prie. **supplia-t-elle d'une voix bouleversée.**

Il craqua.

- Très bien.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, il tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton d'un interphone et attendit.

- Oui maître. **Répondit une voix masculine à l'appareil.**

- Soto, passez-moi Natsumi.

- Un instant s'il vous plaît. **Dit l'homme.**

Quelques instants plus tard la voix de Natsumi résonna dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez faite appeler maître.

- Oui. Veuillez-vous représenter à mon bureau et raccompagner mademoiselle Haruno à sa chambre.

- Bien monsieur.

Il raccrocha.

- Satisfaite ? **Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers Sakura.**

- Oui. **Dit-t-elle dans un murmure.**

Dans les couloirs du manoir des pas pressés résonnait. Natsumi marchait vite, courant presque. « Si vite !» se dit-t-elle. Mais que c'était-il passé. Es ce que ça avait marché ou non. Tant de question se bousculait dans sa tête tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du maître. Elle espérait que Sakura n'avait pas eu de problèmes. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, frappa puis entra et la première chose qui la frappa fut la rose une expression d'aliénée sur le visage. Elle prit peur. Avait-il tout découvert ? Non, sinon ce n'aurait pas été elle qu'il aurait appelé mais l'autre.

- Raccompagnez-la à sa chambre et assurée vous qu'elle se repose et soit prête pour le déjeuner. **La Somma-t-il.**

- Oui maître. Avec votre permission ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle prit Sakura par les épaules et lui demanda de la suivre.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle fit asseoir la rose et lui demanda comment elle allait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la fleur partir dans un fou rire. Elle riait ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle riait à cause du stress, parce qu'elle avait réussi à percer l'une des défenses de cet enfoiré, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle riait parce qu'il l'avait cru, parce que cette situation était presque ridicule.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser et de se calmer. Une fois cela fait, elle regarda Natsumi dans les yeux et lui parla tout en souriant :

- Tout… tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Vraiment ? **Fit Natsumi suspicieuse.** Parce que, tout à l'heure j'aurais parié le contraire.

- Tout à l'heure, c'était de la comédie et jamais je n'aurais cru que ça marcherait aussi bien. Dit **la rose.**

- Mais que s'est-il passé et pourquoi voulait-il te voir ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais Nat. Commença-t-elle, figure toi qu'il m'avait fait venir, juste pour m'informer du fait, qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne prendrais plus mes repas dans ma chambre mais avec lui.

- Quoi ?! **S'exclama Natsumi ayant eu la même réaction qu'elle il y a quelques instants. **Il est tombé sur la tête, c'est ça ? Si vite, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Sakura sourit de plus belle.

- Moi non plus j'ai été surprise par cet ordre. Il devait vraiment attendre une ouverture pour pouvoir exiger cela.

- Et comment à tu réagis quand il…

- Quand il m'a fait cette **« demande »** ? J'ai joué les offusquer, puis j'ai fait semblant de vouloir quitter la pièce. Et tien toi bien, il m'a attrapé le bras avant que je n'ai pu sortir et là il m'a embrassé.

- Tu plaisantes ? **Dit la brune.**

- Pas le moins du monde. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je l'ai embrassé à mon tour. Et finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux lui faire croire que j'étais moi-même surprise de ma réaction, alors je l'ai repoussé et je me suis mise à jouer les folles. Tu aurais dû voir sa tronche.

Natsumi éclata de rire, elle était soulagée car cela faisait un poids en moins.

- Très bien, c'est parfait Saku, continue comme ça tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien. Je vais devoir te laisser car il attend surement mon rapport.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors. **En conclut la rose.**

- On se voit tout à l'heure. **confirma Natsumi.**

Et elle quitta la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Kaori. **Appela une voix féminine.**

La jeune femme en question soupira, puis se retourna. Elle avait des cheveux mi- longs blonds un peu ondulants coiffés avec une raie de côté et était habillé d'un ensemble composé d'un haut en dentelle marron décolleté par-devant et d'une jupe courte satin blanche. Des bottes en cuir marron aux pieds, des boucles d'oreilles pendantes ornées de pierre rouge sombre, une chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait un bijou de même couleur que celles des boucles, une montre en or au poignet et quelques bracelets. Son visage était maquillé avec soin : rouge à lèvres carmin, fard à paupières noires, mascara, eye-liner et fond de teint discret.

- Que me voulez-vous Aiko ? **Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle en plissant ses eux en amandes.** La jaugeant de manière hautaine et supérieure.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir lorsque les déménageurs seraient là. Répondit-elle d'un ton craintif.

- Parfait, où sont-ils ?

- Ils attendent à l'entrée Mademoiselle. **Dit Aiko.**

- Eh bien dite leur de monter. **Gronda-t-elle. **

La voyant s'attarder elle reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Une invitation ? Allez dépêchez-vous de les faire monter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Bien mademoiselle. **Lui répondit la jeune fille apeurée avant de courir en direction du hall.**

Quelle idiote ! Pensa Kaori. Il fallait vraiment tout leur dire dans cette maison. Elle tapa du pied s'impatientant déjà. La servante revint quelques instants plus tard avec à sa suite une douzaine d'hommes, puis retourna en cuisine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et donna de suite ses directives sur un ton très maniéré en faisant des gestes avec ses mains suivant chaque indication qu'elle leur donnait.

- Mes affaires sont au premier étage, escalier de droite, deuxième porte à gauche. Faîte très attention aux paquets marqués d'une croix, ce qu'ils contiennent sont très délicats. **Dit-elle en ponctuant son regard de manière assassine.**

-De plus l'adresse où vous devez les livrez, vous a été surement communiqué. Vous m'y retrouverez donc avec un architecte d'intérieur, qui vous dira comment disposer les meubles. Bien évidemment je superviserai l'aménagement. Le reste de mes affaires sera livré dans une heure et nous retrouverons dans ma nouvelle maison. Des questions ?

Personne n'osa lui demander quoique ce soit, de toute façon elle avait été parfaitement claire. Le message était limpide.

- Très bien, je crois que c'est tout, alors au travail messieurs. **Conclut-t-elle.**

Ils quittèrent la pièce et montèrent de suite à l'étage. Elle se déplaça vers sa droite et appuya sur un interphone.

- Aiko, veuillez me rejoindre dans le hall. Le ton était autoritaire et n'admettait pas de réplique.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent se rapprochant du vestibule et la seconde d'après Aiko était à nouveau là. Kaori la toisa. Pathétique, elle était pathétique.

- Mademoiselle a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose. **Dit Aiko.**

- Apportez-moi mon sac en cuir CHANNEL, vous le trouverez dans le placard de ma chambre ; c'est la seule chose qui ne soit pas emballée et dite à Kakashi que je veux le voir.

- Euh… Mademoiselle ?

- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle abruptement, le regard menaçant.**

- C'est que monsieur dort encore. **Répondit Aiko.**

Quelle conne ! Elle ne pense tout de même pas que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux. Elle sourit, c'était encore mieux qu'il dorme encore.

- Alors réveillez-le, il est déjà neuf heures. **Dit-elle tout en consultant sa montre.** Quel flemmard ! Dépêchez-vous, il n'a que trente minutes.

- Bien mademoiselle. Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

Et elle quitta la pièce, se précipitant vers la chambre du maître des lieux. Elle prit l'escalier de gauche et se dirigea tout au fond du couloir, puis elle se retourna vers la gauche et se retrouva face une porte. Elle frappa quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse étouffée lui demandant de partir. Habituée comme elle l'était aux réactions parfois éclectiques de son maître, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, elle passa un autre petit couloir avant de se retrouver face à un grand lit. Il y était couché recouvert d'une large couverture en soie bleu nuit, devant lequel se trouvait un canapé de même largeur que le lit semblant l'allonger encore plus. La chambre était immense. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait des tables de chevet, sur l'une d'entre elles l'on apercevait un I-phone dernier génération, des clés et un réveil. Sur l'autre étaient posés, une lampe de chevet, une carafe d'eau et un verre. Sur la gauche une porte menant à une salle de bain. Des bibliothèques remplies de livre neuf, un bureau bien rangé sur lequel étaient posées un ordinateur portable, un scanner, une imprimante, une tablette tactile, des documents classés et des stylos remplis dans une boîte noire. Deux grandes portes fenêtres recouvertes d'épais rideau de satin rouge qui menait à une terrasse. A sa droite l'on apercevait une autre porte qui cette fois-ci menait à un dressing et deux penderies remplies uniquement de costumes. Face au lit sur le mur un écran plat encastré a celui-ci et un lecteur DVD posé sur une table. Plus loin, il y avait une armoire replie de CD.

Elle aperçut un bras gauche et une jambe droite hors des couvertures mais pas de visage. Elle se rapprocha se tint face au lit et l'appela.

- Monsieur Kakashi.

- Hum. **Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillez.** Je t'ai prié de t'en aller Aiko.

- Désolé monsieur mais je ne peux pas, si je sors d'ici sans vous, je vais me faire trucider par qui vous savez.

« Oh non pas encore, décidément cette fille veux ma mort, pensa-t-il. »

Il soupira, rabattit la couverture, se leva et s'étira longuement. Elle le regarda faire mi fascinée, mi gênée. Il était jeune malgré l'impression que donnaient ses cheveux argentés, il avait un magnifique visage anguleux, des yeux noirs, des traits fins et une plastique de mannequin. Elle rougit et détourna le regard car il ne portait qu'un boxer noir de marque Calvin Kline. Son corps lui étant ainsi dévoilé. Il était très bien bâti avec une musculature impressionnante, notamment : de larges épaules, un torse sculpté, des bras et des jambes musclés mais fin. Le tout avec une taille avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt-deux.

- Putain de merde. **Jura-t-il.** Que me veut-elle encore ?

- Je ne sais pas mais vous devriez enfiler des vêtements et vous dépêchez. Vous savez qu'elle déteste attendre. Elle ne nous a donnés que trente minutes et il s'en est déjà écoulé cinq.

- Oui je sais. Quoi ? Fait chier ! **Cria-t-il.**

Il contourna le lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour des hanches et dégageant un délicieux parfum âcre et doux à la fois. Il courut vers le dressing et y mit à peine quelque minute. Il ressortit habillé d'un pantalon jean bleu, d'un t-shirt noir et de tennis blanche a rayure noire de marque ADDIDAS.

- On peut y allez. **Dit-il à Aiko** qui l'avait attendu durant ce laps de temps assise sur la chaise près du bureau, emportant son portable et ses clés au passage.

- Bien monsieur, mais je dois récupérer le sac de mademoiselle au passage avant.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai déjà beaucoup perdu de temps alors quelques secondes de plus ou de moins…

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent un instant, histoire de prendre le sac que Kaori avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de se retrouver face à cinq hommes en train de déménager la pièce, puis il se souvint qu'elle l'avait prévenu mais que comme ait son d'habitude il n'écoutait pas. Il vit Aiko se diriger vers un placard magnifiquement sculpté en bois de sequoia et en retirer un sac rouge. Ils en ressortirent, longèrent le couloir, descendirent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le Hall. Mais la jeune femme n'y était plus. Le salon peut-être. Ils y allèrent et la trouvèrent assise dans le divan, envoyant des messages sur son portable. En les entendant arrivée, elle s'arrêta tout de suite.

- Tu en as mis du temps. **Lui reprocha-t-elle en se levant.** Mais bon je devrai être habitué depuis le temps.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, m'as-tu fait réveiller aussi tôt.

- Aussi tôt ? **Répéta-t-elle. **Mais tu es complètement à l'ouest Kakashi, il est… neuf heures trente. Mais là n'ai pas le problème.

- Il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré dormir. **Dit-il bougon.**

- Oh, arrête de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas la fin du monde et de plus tu devrais être heureux que je m'en aille. Non ?

- Tu n'as pas idée. Je vais enfin être tranquille.

- Pour ça, n'y compte pas trop car tu es encore mon tuteur légal et ce jusqu'à ma majorité, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Ce n'était pas faux, mais vivement qu'elle prenne son émancipation.

- Malheureusement pour moi, fit-il la mine dépitée. Je me serais surement déjà suicidé d'ici là.

« Quel enfoiré ! Il a osé. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre crois moi, ça tu le regretteras **pensa-t-elle.** »

Elle le regarda s'apprêtant à partir mais avant, elle voulait le déstabiliser et devinant au préalable sa réaction elle eut un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Si je t'ai fait réveiller, c'est pour te prévenir que je m'en allais comme prévu et te dire au revoir. Mais tu avais surement oublié bref je…

- Quoi ?! **Cria-t-il l'interrompant.** Tu m'as tiré du lit juste pour ça.

Le micro-sourire qu'elle arborait tout à leur s'élargit en un sourire satisfait, elle avait eu le résultat escompté. Elle lui lança un regard plus qu'éloquent en ce qui concernait sa réponse.

- Exactement très chère et maintenant que tu as tout compris. Je te dis au revoir, à la fête de noël. Ou celle-là aussi tu l'as oublié. Si c'est le cas sache dès à présent que tous les jours je t'enverrai un message pour te le rappeler. Bon je te dis à plus. **Finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.** Rigolant de son air ahuri.

Mais quel idiot il faisait.

Elle prit le sac qu'Aiko lui tendait et sorti en trombe faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol marbré.

Mais qu'elle casse pieds ! Un de ces quatre, cette meuf va finir par me tuer.

Dehors, elle se dirigea vers une BMW décapotable gris métallisé qu'elle déverrouilla. Elle y entra, mis la clé dans le contact, démarra puis parti en passant la grille de l'entrée, dans un crissement strident de pneu.

Kakashi qui était sorti suivit d'Aiko pour la regarder partir soupira de soulagement et remercia le bon dieu car il était enfin débarrassé de cette petite peste. Il allait enfin avoir la paix et pouvoir respirer. Plus de réveil a pas d'heure parce qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte, plus de cri hystérique parce qu'on voulait telle ou telle chose, plus de personnel a embauché car elle les faisait quasiment tous démissionnés. En particulier lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes avec son mec. Elle avait la mauvaise habitude de passer ses colères sur eux. En fait dans sa tête le calcul était simple : plus de Kaori voulait dire plus de problème. Quel soulagement c'était de ne plus avoir à se surveiller constamment parce qu'il fallait préserver la réputation de **« miss perfection »,** reprenant l'un des termes qu'il utilisait habituellement pour la qualifier.

- Aiko, je vais faire un tour à l'usine et je reviens.

- Bien monsieur, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes en retard ? **Lui demanda Aiko.** Ça risque de poser problème.

- Je suis le patron, je n'ai de compte à rendre, à personne. **Déclara-t-il simplement.** Je peux me le permettre.

Il sortit le trousseau qu'il avait mis dans sa poche auparavant. Des clés de voiture. Il se dirigea vers la porte du « garage » qu'il fit se relever à l'aide d'une commande électrique. L'on apercevait, deux motos : une Roadster Kawasaki Z 1000 et une BMW. Trois voitures neuves : un coupé sport rouge, une Ferrari bleu et une Porche Cayenne noir décapotable. Il se dirigea vers le coupé sport, il y entra démarra et s'en alla à son tour en passant par la même grille que la jeune fille il y a un instant. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, de toutes les façons Aiko se chargerait parfaitement bien de la maison.

Au volant de sa voiture dans les rues d'un des quartiers résidentiels de Tokyo, Kaori se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison. Enfin ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. Son homme revenait bientôt de Grèce, elle allait lui faire une sacrée surprise. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père, à ses treize ans avait voulu confier sa garde à cette espèce de mec à peine plus vieux qu'elle, toujours en retard, fuyant les responsabilités comme la peste et incapable de contrôler son image de marque. Pour elle il était intolérable que quelqu'un de la même classe sociale qu'elle ne prenne soin de se montrer avec les bonnes personnes, sortant avec des filles qui ne lui allaient pas et ne donnait jamais de soirée, à moins d'y être obligé. Tout son contraire. Elle, elle était toujours d'une grande ponctualité, n'élevait la voix qu'en cas de nécessité, s'assurait toujours d'être parfaitement bien habillée, elle avait des notes moyennes en classe et ne sortait qu'avec des personnes de son rang et de sa condition qui connaissait, la signification profonde du mot **« mode », **sa façon de penser.

Elle prit le virage à gauche, et continua tout droit, vira à droite et stoppa sa voiture en face des grilles d'une magnifique villa. Ce quartier était parfait. Elle allait bien s'amuser ici, elle attendit quelques secondes et les grille s'ouvrirent. Elle longea toujours au volant les pavées de l'entrée avant de s'arrêter. A peine avait-elle coupé le contact qu'elle vit une très belle jeune femme dans la trentaine, brune, vêtu d'un tailleur sombre et qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, jaillirent de la porte d'entrée et descendre les quelques marches qui les séparait. Elle sorti de la voiture et sourit à la femme.

- Kyoko, Tu es déjà là ?! S'étonna-t-elle agréablement surprise.

- Evidement, répondit la jeune femme. Je voulais absolument revisiter les lieux avant l'arrivée des déménageurs afin d'être sûr du plan que j'ai conçu.

- Je vois que tu ne changes pas, toujours aussi perfectionniste.

- Tu me connais bien. Mais où sont-ils au fait ces déménageurs, il est déjà plus neuf heures trente ? **Fit Kyoko.**

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ah, je crois ce sont eux, je vais leur ouvrir et je reviens. **Dit-elle après avoir entendu sonner.**

Elle quitta Kyoko et rentra dans la maison, là elle déverrouilla les grilles et ressorti. Ils avaient été rapides et elle en était satisfaite. Elle rejoignit Kyoko au bas des escaliers et attendit que tous soient présents avant de donner ses instructions puis elle laissa à Kyoko le soin de s'occuper de la décoration. Kyoko était une décoratrice d'intérieur très en vogue en ce moment, qu'elle avait connue grâce à un de ces contacts.

Deux heures plus tard sa nouvelle maison était enfin finie, la déco parfaite. Elle remercia Kyoko de son aide et congédia les déménageurs après leur avoir confié un chèque visant à régler leur honoraire. Toutes deux restèrent encore quelque minute à discuter avant que Kyoko ne prétexte un autre rendez-vous et ne parte. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler quelques de ses amies pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et elle savait parfaitement lesquelles contacter. Elle prit son sac posé sur un des divans du salon nouvellement installé et en sortie son portable. Elle chercha dans son répertoire et trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fit les numéros. A peine la première sonnerie terminée qu'on décrocha.

- Allô ? C'est moi, lâchez tout ce que vous faites en ce moment et ramenez-vous.

Elle appelait en mode conférence, il y avait donc trois personnes en ligne et non deux.

- Quoi ? Kaori, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles et tu… ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ce que **« je suis en train de faire »,** comme tu dis juste pour te faire plaisir. Réplica l'une des jeunes femmes. Elle n'était pas agressive, juste un peu irritée.

- Du calme ma petite Ino, j'aurais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de m'entendre et toi Tenten tu n'es pas d'accord.

- Abrège un peu, tu veux ? **Dit la fameuse Tenten, celle-ci vraiment en colère.** Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écouter tes histoires à la con.

- Très bien, si vous le prenez comme ça, je croyais que vous vouliez être les premières à visiter mon nouveau chez moi. Mais bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas et que avez l'air tellement occupée...

- File-nous l'adresse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaori. Elle venait une fois de plus d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de déployer tout son pouvoir de persuasion.

- 235, rue Irisa, tu ne pourras pas la louper. C'est une magnifique villa style méditerranéenne et c'est la seule du coin, elle détonne un peu par rapport aux autres mais, c'est du haut standing vous pourrez en juger par vous-même.

- J'espère vraiment que ça en vaut la peine, dit Tenten. Je ne suis pas très loin, je ne devrais pas mettre plus de dix minutes.

- Moi, sept. Je suis déjà en route. Déclara Ino.

- Génial ! Alors à toute. **Conclut Kaori avant de raccrocher et d'appeler sa nouvelle employée. **Une jeune femme du nom d'Emma à qui elle demanda de dresser la table de la terrasse, derrière la maison. Elle déjeunerait avec des amies.

Comme convenu, dix minutes plus tard deux voitures se garèrent dans l'allée dans l'ordre suivant : un 4X4 bleus métallisé de marque BMW et une Porsche Cayenne rouge sang. De la première voiture sortie une ravissante blonde aux yeux bleus coiffés d'une queue-de-cheval avec une mèche lui barrant le front. Elle portait une robe couleur lilas et des talons aiguilles dans le même ton. Des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets et un collier en or venaient compléter sa tenue. Sa main gauche était parée une bague sur laquelle était montée un rubis violet. Quant à sa main droite elle supportait un beau sac de marque GUCCI noir. De la deuxième voiture sorti une jeune femme brune, très belle, une partie de ses cheveux relevés et tenu par une barrette. Elle portait un jean SLIM de marque GUESS noir, une chemise cintrée couleur unie blanche et des bottes à talon JIMMY SHOE blanche. Des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets et un collier en argent.

Elles sourirent à la jeune femme qui se rapprochait d'elle les bras légèrement écartés pour les embrasser. Une fois les salutations terminées, elle les fit visiter la maison et comme promis, les deux invités ne furent pas déçus. Ino apprécia la piscine et le jardin de fleur s'y connaissant, quant à Tenten elle apprécia surtout l'architecture et le système de sécurité de la maison et après quelques bavardages sur les nouvelles du moment, elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse et commencèrent à manger.

Le ciel promettait une belle journée.

Le soir vers dix-neuf heures quinze.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la réveillèrent, elle s'était assoupie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait cessé de se creuser les méninges afin de trouver le meilleur scénario pour justifier son rapprochement du Maître. Elle ne voulait commettre aucune erreur, c'était vitale : la vie de Natsumi en dépanadait. Car elle savait qu'à elle il ne ferait pas de **« mal »** … enfin façon de parler, à Natsumi par contre ça ne lui poserait aucun problème. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle se redressait sur son séant afin de faire face à la personne. C'était Natsumi.

- Coucou ma p'tit Saku. **Dit Natsumi.** Oh pardon je t'ai réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. **La rassura-t-elle.** Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est dix-neuf heures quinze.

- Déjà ! J'ai dormi pendant tout l'après-midi et pourtant je jurerai que ça ne fais qu'une demi-heure.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça. Tu ne dors pas assez, **lui reprocha Natsumi**. Mais maintenant, il faudrait que tu te changes.

- Pourquoi ça, je suis très bien comme ça.

- Il veut que tu mettes cette robe dite Natsumi en lui tendant un grand carton blanc enrubanné avec un ruban rouge et avec marquer dessus CHANNEL, sur lequel était posé une boîte à chaussures. De même couleur que le carton.

- C'est une plaisanterie Nat !

- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré. Je sais que tu détestes porter les vêtements qu'il t'offre mais il va bien falloir que tu fasses un effort.

- C'est un peu trop me demander, **dit Sakura en rechignant.**

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Dis-toi juste que si tu la portes c'est pour gagner ta liberté. Alors ? **Finit Natsumi arquant un sourcil.**

- C'est bon. **Finit par capituler Sakura **en lui arrachant les boîtes des mains de mauvaise grâce.

Elle se leva et couru à la salle de bain, d'où, elle en ressorti deux minutes plus tard portant une splendide robe noire en soie fendue à droite à partir de la cuisse, avec un décolleté plongeant juste en dessous de sa poitrine et dans le dos, moulant son corps comme une seconde peau. Natsumi lui tendit un écrin qu'elle ouvrit et y découvrit une éblouissante parure de diamants, quelle mit. Elle s'assit face à sa coiffeuse et Natsumi lui arrêta les cheveux en un chignon lâché et une fente oblique sur le côté gauche.

- Tu es fabuleuse, dit **Natsumi qui l'avait fait se relever pour la contempler. **Mais nous devons nous dépêcher, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard pour le diner.

- Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de la ponctualité avec lui ?

- Sois en sûr, j'en sais quelque chose. Allez, on y va. **Finit-elle en poussant Sakura hors de la chambre qu'elle ferma puis passa devant. **

Sakura ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle à manger ou plutôt elle ne savait plus. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que la pauvre ne s'était même pas promenée dans les murs du château. Comment faisait-elle ? Elle, elle ne pourrait pas. Passer tant d'année sans quitter sa chambre, sans sortir, prisonnière d'un lieu tout en supportant les humeurs d'un maniaque, avide de pouvoir et **« serial killer **» a l'occasion. Elle avait du mal à comprendre que Sakura ne soit pas devenu complètement folle et arrive même parfois à lui sourire. Une enfant dont la mort des parents avait été aussi tragique ne pouvait que sombrer dans la folie alors comment ? Seule Sakura avait la réponse à cette question et elle doutait qu'un jour sa belle rose lui communique son secret.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à la salle à manger. Natsumi y entra la première suivie de Sakura. Il était là près de la cheminée la fixant de manière insistante, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le revit elle eut envie de partir en courant, se sauver mais une fois de plus elle ne pouvait pas. Et dire qu'elle avait été obligé de porter une nouvelle fois un cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, elle en avait la nausée. Mais vue la lueur appréciatrice qu'elle décelait dans son regard, elle avait eu le résultat escompté. Elle détourna les yeux des siens un instant voulant lui faire croire qu'elle était gênée en raison de l'incident du matin.

Elle était incroyable, il la trouvait fabuleuse. C'était la seule personne sur cette terre qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir cela, cette jouissance, ce plaisir immoral dont il avait de plus de mal à se passer. Elle lui appartiendrait bientôt, corps et âme, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Natsumi veuillez me laisser seule avec Sakura. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, on arrivera à se débrouiller. **Ordonna-t-il.**

- Bien Maître.

En quittant la pièce, elle murmura à Sakura un **« bonne chance »** qui n'était probablement pas de trop.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seules, on peut discuter de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. **Amorça-t-il.**

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- Oh, crois-moi, on en rediscutera que tu le veuilles ou pas. Mais en attendant… je t'en prie, assieds-toi. **Dit-il en lui tirant une chaise.**

En cet instant précis, elle avait vraiment envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle avança au niveau de la chaise mais au moment de s'asseoir il lui enserra les bras. Elle était de dos, avec lui derrière. Il se pencha au niveau de son oreille, puis descendit vers son cou tout en humant son odeur. Elle était paralysée, elle allait gerber et cette sensation s'accentua lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou en lui murmurant qu'elle était bandante dans cette tenue et qu'elle arriverait à réveiller un mort avec un corps pareil. Elle frissonna de dégout mais il prit cela pour de l'excitation et la retourna pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche, puis il la fit s'asseoir et s'assit en face d'elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela était normal et commença à manger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça en cet instant mais il fallait qu'elle fasse elle aussi comme si de rien n'était, alors elle mangea. Elle finit uniquement son plat et refusa d'avaler autre chose. Le repas terminé, il l'entraina dans une pièce à côté, un petit salon et lui demanda de prendre place sur l'un des divans. Une fois cela fait, il entama la discussion sur le sujet faussement épineux du baiser de ce matin. Quel imbécile, si seulement il savait qu'elle jouait avec lui. Oui, elle jouait avec lui comme il ait joué avec elle durant toutes ces années, c'était une petite revanche, petite mais une revanche quand même. Pour la première fois c'est elle qui s'amusait avec ses sentiments et non le contraire et elle y prenait vraiment son pied. Il voulait savoir si elle était amoureuse de lui, si malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui ? Non elle ne l'était pas, mais oui, serait sa réponse lorsqu'il aurait le courage de lui poser la question. Ainsi il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait et avec l'aide de Natsumi elle pourrait enfin entamer la deuxième partie de ce plan si ingénieux. Il commença à parler mais elle l'interrompit.

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin était une erreur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai perdu la tête. **Débita-t-elle en souriant intérieurement. **

Elle savait, il allait perdre patience et l'embrasser, s'attendant surement à ce qu'elle réponde pour lui prouver son tord et c'est exactement qu'il se passerait. Elle attendit de voir sa réaction, la colère dans son regard, la détermination, puis il l'embrassa comme elle l'avait prédit et bien évidemment elle y répondit avec une fougue simulée mêlé d'une certaine douceur. Brusquement, sans crier gare, il la repoussa mettant fin au baiser. Elle feignit un air hébété et stupéfait et voulu couvrir ses lèvres de sa main mais il l'en empêcha en lui arrêta le bras le serrant avec force et sourit. Avec son autre main il lui caressa la joue, ensuite la lèvre inférieure.

- Et ça qu'est-ce-que c'était. **Lui dit-il jubilant.**

- Rien… rien du tout. **Répondit-elle avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.**

Autant dire qu'il était aux anges, alors il ne s'était pas trompé elle serait bientôt à lui. Elle se sépara de lui le regardant dans les yeux un instant. Des larmes roulaient sur son beau visage, mais pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas la réponse en tout cas pas tout de suite car elle avait demandé après Natsumi et voulait retourner dans sa chambre. Il la laissa faire et la regarda partir avec Natsumi la soutenant et une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul. Alors il se leva à son tour et retourna dans sa chambre, demain serait un autre jour. Pour le moment il devait avouer qu'il était encore un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passé. Elle l'avait embrassé, il s'attendait plutôt qu'elle refasse comme ce matin mais non. Elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé. Il eut un rire sardonique tout en marchant, n'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un fou mais il s'en foutait. Il était pour ainsi dire heureux, heureux de représenter quelque chose pour cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Dans sa chambre Sakura raconta à Natsumi ce qui venait de se passer, mais quand celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi elle était en larmes, elle ne répondit pas et demanda à être seule. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Natsumi est à bonne distance, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain où elle se fit vomir, régurgitant ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger à la même table que ce monstre. Ensuite, elle se brossa les dents et prit un bain, puis une douche pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et malgré cela elle avait toujours l'horrible impression de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit dos au plafond, la tête sur un oreiller. Elle s'en voulait, elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer devant lui avait fini par craquer, elle était faible. Pourtant quand on savait vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait cela on en était pas surprit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la deuxième fois, l'image de ses parents lui était revenue en mémoire, leur sourire, leur voix et elle avait cru un instant percevoir une lueur de reproche dans leur regard, alors elle leur avait demandé pardon mentalement et s'était mise à pleurer. Il était presque vingt et une heure lorsqu'elle s'endormit sombrant une fois de plus dans un sommeil agitée rempli de cauchemar ou cette fois, elle se voyait accusé de trahison par des êtres chers. Mais, qu'y pouvait-elle à part supporter et espérer que bientôt ce supplice se terminerait, qu'elle n'aurait plus à revoir ce monstre tous les jours. Alors à travers les ténèbres de ses rêves, elle sourit un instant et se mit à espérer, oui l'espoir, un soupçon d'espoir commençait à naitre en elle et l'éventualité qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir lui apparut soudain.

Arijessika.


	4. Enfin libre

Chapitre 3 : Enfin libre.

Mercredi, vingt-trois décembre 2009.

21h10.

Près de trois semaines avait passé depuis que Sakura avait commencé sa petite comédie. Trois semaine plus qu'interminable durant lesquels, elle avait dû jouer les jeunes filles énamouré. Trois semaine de nausées fréquentes, de crise de larmes enfermer dans sa chambre, de remord et bien pire encore. Combien de fois avait-elle songé à tout arrêter ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Assise sur le lit de sa chambre, elle attendait qu'il vienne la chercher et l'emmène dans sa chambre, afin de passer toute cette nuit avec lui. Comme il était prévu, elle avait commencé à le séduire dès le lendemain de sa supposé crise de panique. Des petits gestes lors des repas, des remarques qui lui aurait échappé par mégarde, elle le laissait la touché un peu plus longtemps avant de le repoussé, répondait à ses baisés de manières plus que suggestive. Puis finalement un jour, en ayant marre et constatant qu'à ce rythme-là elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle finit par coucher avec lui. Elle l'y avait presque entraîné de force, car elle savait parfaitement qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il attendrait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, non sans mal dira-t-on.

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche c'est que tous les matins comme aujourd'hui, elle prenait une petite pilule bleu que lui avait donné Natsumi, avec un autre médicament semblable à celui qu'il utilisait pour la droguer afin de pouvoir la violée sans aucun risque de plaintes de sa part. C'était un aphrodisiaque pas très puissant qui lorsqu'elle le prenait lui laissait suffisamment de lucidité pour se contrôler. Elle avait parfaitement réussit la première parti du plan, mais en ce qui concernait la seconde, c'était une tout autre paire de manche. Il fallait absolument qu'il accepte sa proposition maintenant, parce qu'après ce serait trop tard.

Elle entendit des pas bien distinct se rapprocher et se leva : c'était lui. Le bruit d'une clé qu'on introduisait dans une serrure se fit entendre, un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant que celui-ci n'entre et lorsque ce fut le cas, comme d'habitude, elle fut prise d'un accès de nausées qu'elle réussit à contrôler malgré tout.

« Ce n'ait vraiment pas le moment de flancher. » se dit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il la contemplait.

Magnifique… vraiment magnifique ! Il ne se lasserait donc pas d'elle ? Elle était debout, adossée au rebord du lit et le regardait. Elle avait tressé ses magnifiques cheveux roses en une natte sur le côté, rabattu à l'arrière. Elle portait comme à son habitude du noir, une robe courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, sans manche et des chaussures à talon tout aussi noir que sa robe. Elle était à peine maquillée, pour ne pas dire, pas du tout et ne portait aucun bijou. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin d'artifice pour être considéré comme belle pourtant au début lorsqu'il l'avait pour ainsi dire « connu », toute petite, il ne s'était pas douter qu'elle deviendrait un phénomène pareil.

Lui portait une espèce de kimono traditionnel noir et blanc et des sandales en bois. Oui, on l'aura remarqué, cet accoutrement était ridicule en cette période. L'on ne retrouvait ce genre de vêtement sur les gens lors de cérémonie traditionnelle, de fête nationale ou de spectacle. Mais lui s'en foutait du moment qu'il était chez lui, il aimait en porter, mais bien sûr lorsqu'il avait des invité, il se changeait avant de les recevoir. Il aimait ce que représentait ce genre d'habit, la féodalité. L'époque des puissants, des clans, des guerres. Cette époque ou la loi du plus fort régnait et où il en était certain, il aurait eu sa place en tant que chef.

- Bonsoir. Dit-il.

- Salut, répondit-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire.

- On y va ?

- Bien sûr, rendit-elle tout en quittant son point d'appuis.

Elle passa devant lui, mais avant qu'elle ait pu sortir, il l'arrêta et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, guettant sa réaction mais rien, il n'y eu aucun mouvement de recul. Alors il la délivra de son emprise, referma la porte et passa devant, car il se doutait qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune idée du lieu où se situait sa fameuse chambre. Elle risquait bien d'être surprise. Les couloirs avaient été faiblement éclairés à sa demande.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils ouvrirent, et là, elle frôla la syncope. Que diable avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de cruauté.

« C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve. C'est un cauchemar, il ne va tout de même pas, coucher avec moi ici. C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça. C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pas ici. »

Elle était vraiment sur le point de tout lâcher et de l'envoyer valser a l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais quel genre de monstre étais-ce ? Comment pouvais-t-on avoir si peu de considération pour la mémoire des gens ? Comment ?

Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une pièce attenante.

- Mets-toi à l'aise je reviens. Lui dit-elle.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu'elle finit par mordre tout en fixant la porte par laquelle il venait de passer. C'était un mauvais présage venant de sa part, ce geste était courant chez elle lorsqu'elle était sur le point de péter un câble. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme sinon… sinon rien. Elle allait se calmer, point final.

Oui c'est ça elle allait se calmer. C'était rien tout ça, rien du tout. Il suffisait juste de faire le vide et d'inspirer un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, qu'elle retienne ces envies subites de meurtre que lui inspirait la vue de ce monstre dans cette pièce. Il le fallait et tout de suite .Mais putain, de bordel, de merde. Mais qu'avait-elle fais pour avoir à endurer ça.

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en tape de me mettre à l'aise. Murmura-t-elle.

Oh, seigneur ! Si ce n'était pas ce foutu plan qui la retenait, si la liberté de Natsumi n'était pas en jeu, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait… et re-merde elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment sur le point de péter un plomb. Elle se mordit la lèvre quasiment jusqu'au sang et se mit a respiré bruyamment. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois tout en se disant intérieurement qu'elle n'était plus très loin de la liberté. Et elle finit par sentir sa colère diminué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un immense désarroi. Il l'avait fait exprès, elle le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Elle ne devait pas flancher, pas tout de suite. Elle finit par entré dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une table qui avait été dressé, pris place et l'attendit plongée dans ses pensées.

Il y'a des années de cela, cette pièce, rayonnais. Non pas parce qu'elle était luxueuse. Non. Mais parce qu'on sentait que les gens qui y dormait, lui donnait de la vie. Avant lorsqu'on entrait ici, on avait l'impression que chaque objet reflétait ses propriétaires. Que chaque chose dans cette pièce respirait l'amour et la gaité. Que chaque outil était vivant. Oui mais c'était avant. Avant lorsque… lorsque ses parents y dormaient encore. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait failli s'évanouir, parce que c'était la pire des tortures qu'il lui aurait infligé. Depuis toutes ces années passées « à ses côtés », rien n'avait été plus humiliant. Rien.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'étonna qu'elle ne se soit pas encore servie. D'autant plus qu'elle arborait un air distrait. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et il aurait bien aimée savoir lesquels.

- Tu n'as pas encore commencé ? Lui demanda-t-il en référence au repas.

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée et lui sourit hypocritement.

- Non, je… je t'attendais pour manger.

- Ah, fit-il avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je n'arrive plus a mangé sans toi. C'est devenu une habitude.

Il sourit intérieurement à cet aveu qu'il croyait sincère. Elle avait une façon de le regarder, maintenant qui était comment dire… particulière. Et son comportement !

Il se servit, commença à manger et elle en fit de même. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de manger et s'était saisi d'un quartier d'orange qu'elle passait sur ses lèvres en donnant de temps en temps un petit coup de langue, sans jamais mordre le fruit tout en le fixant. Autant dire que là, il n'avait plus vraiment faim. « Ce qu'elle pouvait être surprenante. » Pensa-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il posa sa fourchette, se leva et lui pris le fuit des mains tout en l'incitant à se lever. Il l'attira vers le lit et l'y allongea. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui ré arracha le fruit des mains, le porta a sa bouche et le mordit. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le médicament face effet aussi vite, elle pensait que ça aurait mis nettement plus de temps et quelle aurait été obligée de faire trainée les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse effet. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa tout en faisant subtilement glissé le reste de médicament qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, entre la commode et le lit. Elle s'écarta quelque secondes de lui et l'observa. Prenant soin d'afficher un air admiratif.

Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, il n'imaginait probablement pas a quel point elle pouvait le détesté. Elle lui caressa le visage.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te haie, pensa-t-elle. Je te haïe, j'ai haï ce visage dès le premier regard que j'ai posée dessus. »

Il retira doucement ses mains de son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de force. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'il ne prenne l'initiative de lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle sentait son excitation à travers son espèce d'accoutrement, elle le sentait et en était dégoutée et émoustillée à la fois. Si ça n'avait pas été cette drogue, il est certain qu'elle serait déjà allée vomir. Elle était maintenant entièrement nue et attendit. Il se releva et retira ses propres vêtements et revint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il se mit en devoir de caresser chaque partie de son corps car il la sentait tendu.

Il se releva, se mit sur les genoux et l'attira a lui. Leur intimité se frottait sans toutefois se pénétré. Elle respirait de façon hachée, attendant qu'il la prenne. Qu'il mette fin à ce supplice. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle y répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur et sans crié gars il la pénétra avec rudesse et commença de suite ses va et viens d'abord lents puis effrénés. Elle le griffa, s'accrocha a lui et gémissant des exclamations sans queux ni têtes. C'était fou le don qu'elle avait pour le mettre dans cet état, lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il donna des coups de rein puis engagée plus rapide.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Lui dit-il. Tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Pas vrai ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors il ralenti le rythme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle tremblait, son corps cherchant à atteindre la libération qui semblait proche et loin a la fois.

- Oui j'aime baiser avec toi. Dit-elle crument à contrecœur.

Et elle caressa son torse, pris sa main écarta ses doigt et les rapprocha de son visage. Là elle les mit dans sa bouche et se mit à les sucer un part un de façon provocatrice. Mais comment faisait-elle pour être aussi bandante ? Tout en suçant ses doigts, elle prit son autre main et la fit descendre jusqu'à leur deus intimité joint ou elle commença a se masturber, puis elle fit remonter lentement la main jusqu'à son sein et commença un lent massage. Elle gémissait le provocant ouvertement. Il enleva alors brusquement sa main de sa bouche et l'embrassa tout en reprenant l'acte, de lents va et viens puis il reprit un rythme effréné. Les gémissements n'en était plus et s'étaient transformés en cris et enfin vint l'explosion libératrice.

Il s'allongea et l'attira avec lui, ce soir il avait eu envie de dormir avec elle car demain il partait en voyage d'affaire et ne la verrait plus pendant à peu près un mois. Saura sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve sous le regard du Maître. Il la contempla dans son sommeil. Il avait fait exprès de l'emmener ici, car il avait voulu la tester et voir si elle était sincère ou si c'était juste une comédie. Il savait que s'était la chambre de ses parents et avait voulu voir si elle craquerait. Mais non ! Elle n'avait paru ne pas remarquer, il avant cru un instant le contraire mais s'était raviser face à son comportement lors de leur ébats. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Ce serait finalement plus facile de mettre à exécution les projets qu'il avait la concernant. Il finit par s'endormir a ses côté vers minuit.

Jeudi, vingt-quatre décembre 2009.

08h32 le lendemain.

-… Sakura.

Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais qui ? Aucune idée. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le dos. Bizarre ! Alors doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongé face contre le lit et se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait et se redressa s'adossant contre la tête de lit. Elle était encore un peu dans les vapes et ne distinguait pas clairement la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Ou était-elle déjà ? Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit à nouveau. Et elle le vit, lui. Encore, elle était encore prise d'un de ses accès de nausée et curieusement cela ne se passait qu'en sa présence. Elle lui sourit malgré tout et remonta les draps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et tenait une mallette de même couleur dans sa main gauche. Il était apparemment près à partir, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Salut, lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour.

- Tu t'en va déjà ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Le jet décolle dans une heure et demie et j'ai des détails à régler avant de m'en aller.

- Ah ! Fit-elle. Tu aurais peu me réveillé.

Il la regarda surpris de sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pleure mais quand même.

- Ça ne te fais rien que je m'en aille.

- Bien sûr que si. Dit-elle en faisant la moue. C'est juste que, je n'aie pas encore enregistré l'information. J'ai du mal à le digérer. Ça ne fait que trois semaine ! C'est très dur et puis je ne veux pas que tu aies pour dernière image de moi : une jeune fille en train de pleurer.

Il leva la main et dégagea quelque mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt de retour.

- Je sais. Je… non laisse tomber.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui questionna-t-il.

Elle prit un air affecté et fit semblant d'avoir peur. Il fallait que sa marche, elle devait réussir à l'emmené là où elle le voulait. C'était impératif pour le plan qu'elle réussisse.

- C'est juste que… Oh et puis, je sais que tu diras non. Alors pourquoi demander.

- Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, il insista.

- Parle je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais.

« Ça, ça reste encore à prouver. » se dit-elle. Bordel ce qu'elle pouvait être stressé.

- Et bien en fait…

« Je vais y arriver. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et débita ce qu'elle avait à dire à toute vitesse.

- Voilà, j'ai entendu une discussion entre des domestiques, il parlait d'une fête qui aurait lieux ce soir. Apparemment un cirque s'est installé en ville et qu'ils vont donner une superbe représentation pour le réveillon de noël. Je voulais y allé avec toi. Mais vu que tu t'en vas, j'ai pensé y allé avec « lui ».

- Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup pas vrai ?

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules et arqua les sourcils. Lui confirmant ainsi ce qu'il pensait. En effets, il était bien difficile d'ignorer l'animosité qui existait entre ses deux « favoris ». C'était mission impossible.

- Il est toujours fourré dans tes pattes, il te suit comme ton ombre. C'est fou ! En plus il n'arrête pas de me chercher et c'est pire depuis qu'on a… enfin tu vois quoi.

- Oh oui je vois, je vois parfaitement.

Il éclata de rire. Il était vrai que ces deux s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Il se mit à réfléchir ayant vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir, il voulait faire bonne figure. C'était dans son intérêt et de plus elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir vu qu'elle serait surveillée par quelqu'un, en qui il avait toute confiance.

« Alors tu te décides. »

- C'est d'accord. Dit-il, tu peux y allé mais il faudra être sage.

« Compte la dessus. Pour qui il me prend, une gamine ? »

- Bien sûr. Sourit-elle hypocritement.

Elle avait réussi. Phase deux : terminer. Il fallait maintenant passer à la phase trois qui ne débuterait qu'en fin de soirée.

- Bon je dois partir. Je le préviendrais pour qu'il se tienne près. Tu pourras continuer à dormir ici ou si tu préfères ta chambre, je comprendrais.

- Non, j'aime bien cette chambre. Il faudra juste déplacer mes affaires ici. Déclara-t-elle.

- Bon, alors tout est régler, on se revoit dans un mois. Conclut-t-il avant l'embrasser étonné. Elle ne s'était pas toujours rendu compte du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Et pourtant elle avait l'air d'ignorer, ou faisait simplement semblant pour ne pas qu'il lui pose de question. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas et la seule hypothèse qu'il n'envisagerait probablement jamais, c'est qu'elle savait où elle était mais faisait semblant, juste pour qu'il accepte ce qu'elle lui demandait. C'était juste pour elle un pas de plus vers la liberté.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais fut interrompu, par des coups frappés à la porte au grand soulagement de Sakura. Elle remonta un peu plus le drap contre elle tout en souriant intérieurement. Il maugréa quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas avant de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

- Entrez. Dit-il.

Un jeune homme fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit et portait des lunettes.

- Désolé de vous déranger Maître, mais il est temps. Déclara-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de la rose. Il lui jeta un regard assassin auquel, elle répondit en arquant un sourcil.

Elle murmura quelque chose du genre « Manquait plus que ça le rabat-joie de service », ce qui fit sourire le Maître qui assistait à cette lutte silencieuse. Décidément ces deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais. Après une minute, il décida qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à ce jeu au risque de supporter une leur disputes quotidienne, qui, s'il ne faisait rien, ne tarderait pas à éclater. Et qu'on le croit ou pas, ces deux-là faisait plus de bruit qu'une meut de loup hurlent.

- J'arrive dans une minute le temps de régler une dernière chose avec elle.

Elle en question lui tira la langue. Il voulut parler mais n'n eu pas le temps, le maitre le congédia anticipant ainsi une catastrophe.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Bien Maître.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Le Maître se retourna vers Sakura qui affichait un air innocent, pas si innocent que ça.

- Sakura.

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle.

- Sakura, tonna-il.

- Désolé. Dit-elle en baissant la tête qu'elle releva quelque seconde en affichant un faux sourire et l'embrassa. Il resta encore quelques minutes avec la rose histoire de lui dire correctement au revoir avant de quitter la chambre.

- Si tu pouvais crever dans ce putain, d'avion ce serait le pied. Murmura Sakura.

Enfin elle était seule ! Elle s'étira et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la pièce. Comme ça avait changé ! Et pourtant elle se souvenait de chaque détails, elle se rappelait parfaitement de comment c'était avant. La chambre était immense avec un grand lit de style vieille France. Un grand miroir sur sa gauche recouvrant presque entièrement le mur. Deux portes : une menant a une salle de bain et l'autre a un dressing. Un petit coin avait été transformé en bureau et un autre en mini salle a mangé dans laquelle avait été posé ce qui était censé être le déjeuner que bien évidement elle ne mangerait pas. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis persan noir velouté et les murs tapissés de violet sombre. Le tout dans un ensemble qui donnait à cette pièce un côté qu'elle qualifierait de chic lugubre. On l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un film d'épouvante. Il ne manquait plus qu'un corps recouvert de sang avec dans le cœur un poignard ensanglanté et le tableau serait parfait. Ça y est, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle recommençait à broyer du noir. Il aurait suffi d'un rien en cet instant, pour la faire craquer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir tout en noir. Elle avait cette mauvaise habitude, de toujours chercher ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans une situation et de s'en attribuer la faute. Elle s'en voulait a mort d'avoir couché avec _**« lui » **_dans cette pièce, même si cela contribuait à sa liberté. Elle se trouvait abjecte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahit la mémoire de ceux qui lui était le plus cher en l'ayant fait dans leur chambre. Elle avait non seulement eu envie de vomir lorsqu'elle était avec lui mais aussi de se tirer une balle dans la tête, bien qu'elle ne possède aucune arme. Elle était tellement proche de sa liberté mais tellement loin en réalité que s'en était aberrant. Quel paradoxe ! Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se sentir souillé, sale, dégoutante même. Elle avait l'impression que ses parents étaient là, dans la chambre, prêt à lui faire des reproches sur son comportement. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Peu à peu elle sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans ce tunnel au bout duquel l'attendait cet être sournois qu'est la folie. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas car selon elle, folle, elle l'était peut-être déjà. Pas vrai ? Elle replia ses jambes vers sa poitrine et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Et cette maudite envie qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, lui, ce monstre sans cœur près a tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'elle pouvait se dégouté, pour son comportement et même son manque parfois de sang-froid dans certaine situation la rendait malade. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il y avait peut-être un espoir alors il fallait tout tenter avant de se résigné, d'abandonner. Elle décida d'aller se laver afin tout au moins, si elle ne pouvait sentir son âme propre, elle aurait dans tous les cas, un corps propre. Même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien et que ce sentiment de propreté ne durerait qu'un court instant. Oui un laps de temps, mais un laps de temps durant lequel elle serait un minimum bien, ou elle n'aurait pas envie de s'ouvrir les veines ou de se planter un couteau dans le cœur, ou carrément de se pendre. Elle regarda vers le miroir et observa son reflet. Pitoyable ! Elle ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas avec le temps. Cette beauté extérieure qu'elle possédait serait sa perte. Comme elle pouvait haïr son reflet. Elle avait l'air d'une folle avec ses cheveux en désordre, ce sourire dément et cette expression hallucinée qu'elle arborait. Elle passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les lisser un peu et fit descendre lentement ses mains le long de son corps, avant de les posées délicatement sur le lit, promenant son regard de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Soudain en détournant son regard, elle aperçut des rideaux tirés à sa gauche et changea cette expression hallucinée pour celle de l'angoisse. Elle se risqua à faire un micro vrai sourire. Peut-être que… elle se leva précipitamment prit une chemise de nuit posée sur une chaise, l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers les rideaux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon d'espérer mais elle ne pouvait réfréner ce sentiment. Une fois devant, elle s'arrêta et pria. Pourvu que ce soit ce qu'elle espérait. Elle leva les bras tremblante et les ouvris d'un coup sec et se figea émerveillée et éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait. La lumière, la lumière du jour, le paysage, les oiseaux, le monde. Elle n'était pas dehors mais c'était comme si. Evidement la fenêtre était fermée et elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir et sentir l'air frais sur son visage mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers la vitre étaient un vrai régal pour sa peau et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour s'en imprégner. Elle faisait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un véritable sourire. Un sourire spontanée, vrai, non calculé, ni forcé. Et putain, qu'est-ce-que ça faisait du bien de se sentir bien.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas maître ! S'écria le jeune homme. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de la laisser sortir avec quelque garde, même pour une soirée.

- Qui a dit qu'elle n'irait qu'avec quelques gardes ?

- Non ne me dîtes pas que vous m'avez…

- Et oui, je t'ai choisi spécialement pour l'accompagner. Confirma le maître. Acceptes-tu ? Tu peux toujours refuser tu sais ?

Comme si il avait le choix, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échappatoire, aucune sorti de secours, rien. De plus il voulait que son maître soit fier de lui. Non mais fallait l'avoué, qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ! Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses mauvais rêves d'où l'on aimerait sa réveiller. Que lui avait fait cette garce en quelque semaine à peine pour le transformer ainsi. Cela faisait quelque année qu'il avait remarquée, ce semblant de changement d'attitudes du maître envers Sakura. Mais à ce rythme ci, on ne parlait plus de changement mais d'une métamorphose quasi complète. Déjà que lui et cette pimbêche ne se supportaient pas, il fallait en plus qu'ils passent la soirée avec elle.

Il soupira. Si ça n'avait pas été cette foutu dévotion qu'il éprouvait envers son maître, il aurait tout bonnement refusé.

- Très bien maître, je l'accompagnerais.

- Alors c'est parfait. Conclut le maître avant de se diriger vers un mini bar à sa droite. Il en sorti une bouteille de whisky et un verre puis se servi.

- J'allais oublier maître. Que suis censé dire au maire de la ville, concernant votre absence ?

- Rien du tout. Je la préviendrais une fois que le jet aura atterrit. J'ai des affaires à traiter personnellement avec lui.

Il avala quelques gorgés de son précieux liquide avant de le posé. Il fit un signe de la tête à son acolyte clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers un interphone d'où il donna quelque instruction concernant les affaires du maître.

- Maître, il faut partir. N'oubliez pas que le jet décolle dans moins d'une et demi.

- Une heure et demie ? Nous n'avons dans ce cas, pas besoin de nous pressé.

- Au contraire, l'aérodrome est à une heure d'ici en voiture et vous oublié aussi que vous avez quelque quarante documents sur lesquels, il faut votre signature avant votre départ.

- Bien, bien, tu as gagné. On y va. Dit-il en terminant son verre.

Natsumi n'était pas du genre à être angoissé, elle n'était pas non plus du genre a douté. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte, enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cet homme et travaille pour lui. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait cru qu'un jour qu'elle rencontrerait un de ces sociopathes, qu'on montrait au journal télévisé ou dans les séries télé. Jamais. Mais ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui elle dirait qu'elle avait probablement rencontré le pire de tous. Quand l'agence qui l'avait envoyé, l'avait prévenue que son nouveau patron était un original, elle avait rit et avait dit pouvoir gérer. Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un de ces riche homme d'affaire un peu excentrique et ayant la folie des grandeurs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un monstre assoiffé de sang, qui certes était excentrique, mais aussi, manipulateur et pervers. Puis elle avait rencontré Sakura. Une magnifique jeune fille au cheveu étrangement rose qui venait tout juste de perdre ses parents. Au départ elle avait cru a cet histoire abracadabrante comme quoi il l'avait recueilli, puis au bout de quelque mois, elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille était régulièrement pour ne pas dire presque toujours séquestré dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortait que deux fois par jour pour une salle qui lui était interdit d'accès et en ressortait généralement brisé (mentalement) et incapable de parler. Puis un jour alors qu'elle était dans un restaurent de la ville, elle avait entendu une histoire comme quoi la famille qui vivait dans le manoir, avait connu une fin des plus tragique. Lorsque le soir elle était revenue, elle s'était doucement rapproché de la petite fille, elle avait essayé de gagner la confiance de celle-ci par des ruses et avait fini par y arriver. Alors elle lui avait posé la question qui lui brulait tant les lèvres. Après avoir écouté le récit de l'enfant, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait préféré peut-être ne rien savoir. Sakura l'avait regardé à ce moment souriante, comme si ce qu'elle venait de raconté était arrivé à une autre. Et lorsque Natsumi avait voulu savoir pourquoi, pourquoi tant de détachement, elle lui avait tout simplement répondu en soupirant et de manière laconique : « qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait à ma place ? ». Et elle n'avait su que répondre et s'était mise à pleurer, comme si ses larmes pouvaient remplacer ceux que la jeune fille ne pouvait verser. Maudite curiosité ! Maintenant, elle était la devant la porte de cette chambre attendant impatiemment que Sakura lui dise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

La scène devant laquelle, elle se retrouva, la laissa stupéfaite. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru voir Sakura ainsi un jour, splendide. Elle l'aurait probablement tué rien pour avoir pensé ça mais c'était la vérité. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire de cette manière, elle irradiait littéralement la pièce. Le bonheur sur son visage se reflétait comme une image sur un miroir. Et cette candeur. Prostré devant la fenêtre elle contemplait le panorama qui s'offrait à elle à travers la fenêtre vitrée, un immense sourire ficher sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa joie.

- Sakura ?

La dites Sakura, mis quelque seconde avant de se rendre compte de la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

- Nat c'est toi ? Approche. L'enjoignit-elle. Regarde, n'es-ce pas magnifique ?

- Oui, ça l'est. Répondit-elle, mais Saku, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée.

- Il a accepté, lança-t-elle sans même qu'elle ait a posé la question.

- Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?

Elle éclata de rire et se retourna vers Natsumi avec son sourcil gauche arquer, l'air dire « j'ai l'air de mentir ».

- C'est génial Saku. Tu te rends compte ? Plus qu'un pas et la liberté est a toi… enfin a nous, plus que quelques heures à tenir et le cauchemar sera terminer.

- Alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Toi tu te prépares pour ce soir et moi je me charge de prévenir mon contact pour qu'il se tienne prêt.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, ça va te paraître idiot mais… il n'y a rien que tu voudrais emporter.

- Non rien.

- Tu en es sûr. Insista Natsumi.

Elle réfléchit une seconde. Que pouvait avoir envie d'emporté avec elle ? Cette maison et son contenu, n'avait que trop été perverti par l'imposteur qui l'occupait. Alors, si elle avait envie d'emporter quelque en souvenir ? Rien. A moins que… oui peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas encore découvert, c'est car s'il l'avait fait il l'aurait nargué, trop content de tenir un nouveau moyen pour la torturer.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a peut-être quelque chose.

Elle quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers l'une des commodes près du lit qu'elle tira de sa place et la mise dos à elle. Là elle passa ses mains sur le dos de celle-ci.

- Euh… Saku, je peux savoir ce que tu cherches.

- Ça. Dit-telle en faisant pression sur un endroit précis du bord. Il y eu un déclic puis un bruit sourd et un tiroir jaillit du dos. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressorti un magnifique coffret en bois sculpté et une petite clé.

- C'est un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé.

- Mais qu'est-ce c'est ? Lui demanda Natsumi, intriguée.

- Probablement la chose la plus précieuse qui me reste sur cette terre. Répondit calmement la rose. Tu veux bien le sortir d'ici parce que moi je ne pourrais pas et je ne veux pas laisser ça ici ?

- C'est entendue. Mais comment se fait-il que ce coffret se retrouve… enfin tu vois.

- Peu de gens le savent mais ce manoir est rempli de passage et de compartiment secret. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand mon père a fait construire cet endroit, il y a fait inséré des pièces secrète en tout genre. A vrai dire je n'étais pas supposé connaître ce compartiment, mais mon idiot de frère (elle sourit à cette évocation) l'avait découvert et s'était fait prendre. Je l'avais surpris dans la chambre alors que je le cherchais partout. Il m'avait alors dit que c'est là que nos parents conservaient « nos coffrets ».

- Je ne te suis toujours pas.

- Mon père nous avaient prévenu que ces coffret n'étaient a ouvrir qu'en cas de malheur. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieu.

- Ah je vois ! S'exclama la brune.

Non, elle ne voyait rien du tout, c'était véritablement étrange tout ça. Faire construire une maison remplie de passage secret… et celui qu'elle avait trouvé ? Etrange son père avait-il quelque chose a caché ?

- Eh Nat, j'ai une dernière requête a formulé.

- Laquelle ?

- Prévoit des vêtements de rechange. N'importe quoi du moment que ça ne vienne pas de lui.

- Tu comptes les porter pour tout à l'heure ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais t'en chercher tout de suite.

- Non, ça paraîtrait suspect. Je les porterais une fois que nous nous serons enfuis.

- Bien alors maintenant que tout ça est régler, il faut déjeuner maintenant.

- Quoi ?! S'étonna Sakura

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laissé sans manger, un jour aussi important que celui-ci.

- Mais enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu vas manger et puis c'est tout. En plus vu que je sais que tu as horreur de manger les repas qu'on te cuisine ici. Je suis allée dans un Fast-food et je t'ai acheté à manger.

Elle se dirigea vers un charriot que Sakura n'avait pas remarqué au départ et commença à servir. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna vers la rose, tira la chaise et lui demanda de venir s'asseoir. Désireuse de lui faire plaisir, elle se rapprocha donc et vit le fameux repas qu'elle était supposée engloutir. Elle en resta quoi.

- Quoi ? Fit Natsumi sur la défensive.

- Quoi, tu me demande quoi. Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi. Il y a assez de nourriture ici pour nourrir une dizaine de personne.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'avant, qu'il ne vienne tu avais l'habitude de beaucoup manger. Et en plus je te trouve trop mince. Tu ne manges pas assez à mon avis, alors tu vas t'asseoir gentiment et manger tout ce qui se trouve sur cette table.

- Oui chef.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- J'avais compris.

Elle vint donc prendre place et mangea cérémonieusement tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, sous le regard scrutateur et amusée de Natsumi. Des frites, des hamburgers, de la salade, des pains aux chocolats, des croissants, des milkshakes et quelques fruits. Oui, il y'en avait assez ici pour nourrir une bonne dizaine de personne et encore.

Foire du réveillon, quelque part dans la ville.

21H40.

Cela faisait, une heure qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues pavés de la foire, visitant stand sur stand, achetant tout et n'importe quoi et franchement, il en avait marre. Putain, pourquoi il avait fallu que le maître le choisisse pour s'occuper d'elle ? Il imaginait déjà la tête que celui-ci devait arborer. Il devait être content de lui. Oh non seigneur pas encore pensa-t-il alors qu'il voyait la rose se dirigé à nouveau vers un stand. Il faillit hurler. Du calme, se morigéna-t-il, plus que quelque heure à tenir. Il inspira profondément et la suivit.

Sakura n'arrêtait pas de sourire, va savoir pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et lorsqu'elle voyait la tête qu'arborait « sa nounou », elle avait une irrépressible envie d'exploser de rire. Elle passait de stand en stand, achetait tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que ça le faisait encore plus enragée. Au moins de cette façon il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle suivait en réalité la personne qui était censé la conduire vers le point de non-retour.

Natsumi avait quitté la pièce une fois son petit déjeuner terminer et était revenue la voir après avoir parlé à son contact. Elle lui avait alors exposé la troisième partie du plan. Une fois sortis du manoir avec ses chien de garde, elle avait trois chose à faire : La première chercher du regard un homme brun aux noir, vêtu d'un kimono bleu indigo et d'un Hakama de type pantalon de couleur noire. Et pour être certains de ne pas se trompé de personne, il arborerait une fausse cicatrice sur la joue droite.

Deuxièmement, attendre qu'il s'arrêt et faire de même.

Troisièmement, se laissé enlever.

Après près de trente minutes à continuer son petit manège, elle constata que l'homme s'était arrêté et lorsqu'elle se risqua à lancer un regard dans sa direction, elle vit qu'il lui faisait signe. Elle se tint prête.

Quelque chose clochait, il ne saurait dire quoi mais il avait cette horrible sensation qu'il aurait mieux fait de désobéir au maître et de ne pas l'emmener. Soudain quelqu'un passa près de lui, le bousculant. Il s'apprêtait a attrapé l'importun, lorsqu'il se sentit une nouvelle fois bousculer. Le deuxième homme rattrapa le premier et l'arrêta lui maintenant fermement le bras. Le premier était roux avec des mèches noires et le second brun portant les cheveux courts.

- Hey toi, lui dit-il, rends moi immédiatement ce que tu as volé à la dame.

- Quel dame, demanda-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Et soudain une jeune femme châtaigne sortit de nulle part et se posta près des deux hommes. Les gens commençait à s'attroupé, intriguer par la scène.

- Oui, c'est lui, je le reconnais monsieur, hurla la jeune femme. C'est lui qui m'a volé mon portefeuille.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Elle fait tout cela parce que je viens de la plaquer.

- Ouais, c'est ça et moi le roi des idiots. Dit le brun.

- Ça ne serait pas étonnant, vu ta tronche. Ecoute vieux, cette nana est complètement taré. Non mais faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit, c'et une vrai mytho cette meuf, sérieux je te jure mon pote. Elle n'est pas cap de faire une phrase entière sans dire une connerie moins grosse qu'elle, je t'assure.

- D'abord, tu m'appelle pas mon pote, ni mon vieux et ensuite ce n'est pas des façons de parler. Alors surveille ton langage.

- Oh, mais bien-sûr monsieur. Si elle te branche tant que ça, t'as qu'a te faire et puis basta. Et faut dire que c'est quand même un super coup au lit.

- Non mais là, vous allez trop loin hurla le brun avant de lui assener un coup de point en pleine figure qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

- 0n fait moins le malin. ? Hein ?

- Ça mon vieux tu vas le regretté. Lui répondit le roux qui se tenait le visage. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sous le regard scrutateur des passants, lorsqu'une autre jeune femme brune apparut.

- Mon… mon amour dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le roux. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? Ça ca faire une heure que je t'attends. Et puis c'est qui eux ? Et qu'est-ce-que tu as au visage mon dieu ?!

- C'est rien ma belle, juste un petit incident de rien du tout, je le règle et puis on se casse. D'accord mon cœur.

- Ma belle, mon cœur, hurla la châtaigne. C'est elle la pouffe que tu te tapais dans mon dos et comment tu l'appelle cette connasse. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour elle que tu vas me quitter ?

- Qui es-que tu traites de trainé espèce d'attarder ? Lui demanda la brune.

- Ben toi, qui d'autre.

- Attends tu vas voir petite salope. Dis la brune se débarrassant de son sac et se rapprochant de la châtaigne. On va voir si tu me traite encore de trainé après la raclé tu vas prendre.

- Viens je t'attends, trainé. En rajouta la châtaigne.

Et elles se mirent à se battre. Les deux hommes voulurent les éparé mais se retrouvèrent on ne sait comment à se battre eux aussi. Et des choses en entrainant d'autre on se retrouva dans une bagarre générale. Sakura et ses _**« gardiens »**_ qui étaient à proximité, se retrouvèrent entrainer malgré eux. Elle se débattait, évitait les coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis elle se sentit happés par deux mains puissantes, elle voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui la tenait.

- Suivez-moi mademoiselle. Elle nous attend, lui dit l'homme à la cicatrice.

Alors avec un immense sourire, elle se mit à courir lançant quelque fois des coups d'œil inquiet derrière elle. Une fois la bagarre dissipé, il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à remarquer son absence. Ils coururent durant quelque minute bifurquant de temps à autre dans les rues quasi déserte de la ville. A un moment donné, il s'arrêta et lui montra une banale voiture noire. La vitre descendit et elle vit Natsumi au volant qui lui fait signe de se dépêcher. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit.

- Merci, ce que vous avez…

- Je suis payez pour mademoiselle et généreusement, je dois dire.

- Il n'empêche, merci quand même.

Et elle courut vers la voiture. Quelle gamine courageuse tout de même. Lorsqu'on l'avait contacté pour ce travail, il avait d'abord refusé, mais lorsqu'on lui en avait donné les raisons, c'est lui qui avait imploré pour avoir ce travail. Vraiment, il espérait que cette fois cette jeune fille ai plus de chance, maintenant qu'elle était libre. Il sourit et repartit en direction de la foire.

Une fois qu'elle fut montée dans la voiture Natsumi démarra en trombe. Elle ne dire rien pendant un instant regardant droit devant, puis, finirent par éclater d'un rire libérateur. Sakura se tourna vers Natsumi et lui sourit.

- Ou es-ce qu'on va maintenant.

- Tu verras bien.

Elles roulèrent pendant encore une heure. Laps de temps durant lequel, Sakura admira le paysage. De petite maisons bordait route éclairer par des lampadaires, les rues étaient vides, ce qui, vu les circonstances, n'était pas étonnant. Il y avait quelque arbre ci et là qui défilait de manière uniforme sous ses yeux. Bientôt, les petites maisons disparurent pour laisser place aux verts pâturages limité par de gigantesque arbre à fleur. Tout ça éclairé par les rayons de la lune et du ciel étoilé. Arrivé à une intersection Natsumi vira vers sa droite et longea pendant quelque instant la route pour se retrouver en face des grilles d'une petite villa blanche. Elle Klaxonna, deux fois lentement, puis une fois longuement.

Et les grilles s'ouvrirent comme par enchantement. Elle avança et une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur les grilles se refermèrent. Natsumi continua a roulé et fit le tour de la villa cherchant probablement ou se garé, puis elle finit par entrer dans une sorte de hangar, se gara et coupa le moteur.

- On est arrivé. Annonça

- Ou ça. Demanda la rose.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, suis moi et tu auras toute les réponses. Lança-t-elle en descendant de la voiture. Sakura fit de même.

Elles sortirent du fameux hangar et se prirent la direction de la villa. Une fois devant les portes, elles n'eurent pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un homme au cheveu grisâtre, blond, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait des yeux noisette et un regard rassurant, réconfortant. Il dégageait une telle chaleur et cette impression que Sakura avait de le connaître. Elle aurait jurée qu'elle le connaissait mais d'où, là était le problème. Il leurs souris, un sourire bien veillant et amical et les invita d'un geste a entré. Etait-il muet ? Ou le faisait-il exprès ? Dans tous les cas, elles entèrent sans un mot et il referma la porte. Sakura se dirigea directement vers une de pièce de la maison, le living-room. C'était comme-ci elle était déjà venue.

- Je vous en prie commença-t-il d'une voix forte et douce. Prenez place ou vous le voudrez.

- Merci, dit Sakura en s'asseyant sur un des nombreux canapés en cuir belge.

Natsumi fit de même et prit place juste à côté d'elle.

- Je voudrais vous remercier de nous aider amorça Sakura. Je ne connais pas vos raisons et peut être ne les connaitrais-je jamais, mais du fond du cœur merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi c'est tout naturel et vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

- Ça me gêne un peu. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas avant.

- Avant ? Comment ça avant ? Je ne comprends pas, on se connaît ?

- Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, je suis vexés fit-il faussement avec un air faussement atterré. Ma petite fleur sauvage m'aurais-t-elle oublié.

- Votre petite fleur sau… vous… je… oncle Ryo. S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, complètement abasourdi, arborant une expression de chercheur ayant trouvé son trésor. . Décidément ça devenait une habitude ces dernier temps de pleurer.

Zone résidentiels de Kiri : Manoir des HARUNO.

22H55

- Merde, hurla le jeune homme.

Comment est-ce-que ça avait pu arriver ? Comment avait-t-elle réussit à disparaître sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener à cette fichue manifestation mais il ne pouvait allez contre la volonté du maître et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seule impuissant face à ce qui venait de se produire. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il avait envoyé ses hommes la chercher et aucun d'eux pour le moment n'avait repéré l'ombre de sa trace. Elle l'avait bien eu. C'était particulier cette coïncidence, qui lui avait profité. C'était même carrément étrange qu'une telle chose se soit produite. Il ne croyait pas a cette connerie qu'était le hasard, c'était trop facile pour qu'elle se soit échappé comme ça, elle avait forcement été aidée pensa-t-il.

- Monsieur, nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé, dit un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre auprès duquel se tenaient deux autres hommes habillés pareillement.

- C'est comme-ci elle s'était volatiliser. On dirait qu'elle a disparue dans la nature. Continua un autre.

- Personne ne semble l'avoir vu et Dieu seul sait qu'elle ne passe passerait pas inaperçu avec sa couleur de cheveu.

- Bien, continuer à chercher, interrogé les gens et si dans une heure vous ne l'a trouvez toujours pas alors revenez.

- Oui, monsieur. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il la retrouve avant demain sinon il allait vraiment passez un sale quart d'heure lorsque le maître l'apprendrait. Mais dans qu'elle putain de galère cette salope l'avait-elle mise ? C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie.

- Crois-moi, tu me le payeras cher cet affront Sakura Haruno.

Sakura n'en revenait toujours pas, son oncle… enfin, celui qu'elle considérait comme tel depuis toute petite et dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même se trouva là devant elle lui souriant. Elle se leva et il en fit de même juste attends pour la réceptionner lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant a l'étouffé.

- Oncle Ryo, débuta-t-elle en s'écartant pour mieux le regarder, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Comment ça se fait… enfin je veux dire… comment tu… Oh voilà je perds mes mots. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps mais je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien petite fleur. La rassura-t-il. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai cru morte. Tu n'imagines pas la peine que ça été pour moi de me retrouver dans un cimetière a enterré mes meilleurs amis et leur fille par-dessus le marché. J'étais persuader que tu n'étais plus et quand ton amie est venue me voir, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'ai pensé que c'était une plaisanterie, une blague de mauvais goût jusqu'à ce qu'elle me présente une photo de toi qu'elle avait prise.

Elle se retourna vers Natsumi qui comprit tout de suite.

- J'ai profité d'un de leur moment d'inattention, un jour ou tu dormais je t'ais prise en photo.

- Tu es vraiment un ange, sans toi je crois que je serais vraiment devenue folle ou pire encore. Lui déclara la rose. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, dit-elle en s'éloignant de son oncle, c'est comment tu as su pour mon oncle ? Comment as-tu fais pour savoir qui il était et où il vivait ?

- En fait, tu te souviens tout à l'heure quand tu as ouvert ce compartiment au dos de la commode et que je t'ais demander à quoi il servait ?

- Oui, et je t'ais répondue que mon père avait fait construire des passages secret un peu partout dans le manoir. Il aimait bien ce genre de chose.

- Eh bien si je t'ai demandé ça ce n'étais pas seulement pour savoir à quoi il servait. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler jusqu'ici pour ne pas te perturber. Mais il y a de cela quelque mois, je me suis-je ne sais comment dans l'aile inhabité du manoir. En cherchant mon chemin, je suis tombé sur une pièce, une sorte de bibliothèque géante. La pièce était remplie de bouquin mais ce qui semblé étrange ce fut les miroirs sans teint qui s'y trouvait. Un en particulier m'a frappé. On aurait dit qu'il était encastré dans le mur, les contours du miroir était fait de motif floraux et au somment trônait ce qui semblait être une tête de dragon. Je me suis approché et intriguer je me suis mise à en caresser. J'ignore ce m'a prise mais j'ai tiré dessus et il s'est abaisser. IL y'a eu un déclic et le miroir qui était en fait une porte s'est ouvert. J'y suis entré et j'ai découvert une autre pièce et vu la quantité de poussière qu'il y avait, elle n'avait dû être n'nettoyer depuis bon nombre d'année. Il y avait à l'intérieur une sorte de laboratoire et dieu seul sait à quoi il servait mais malgré les années la pièce était quand même bien rangée et on voyait bien que le propriétaire prenait soin de ses instruments. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans la pièce j'ai remarqué une table ou plutôt un bureau. Ce qui m'a le plus frapper dessus c'était que de tout ce qui était dans la pièce c'était la seule chose, qui était… comment dire, en désordre. Je me suis donc approcher et j'ai commencé à feuilleter les documents et papier posé dessus. Cette chose n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens pour moi, je me suis donc mise à ouvrir les tiroirs. L'un d'entre était plus difficile à ouvrir que les autres, je l'ai donc forcé et j'ai bien vite compris pourquoi il était si dur sa sortir. Il y avait à l'intérieur une boite. Je l'ai sorti puis ouverte. Il y avait plusieurs documents sur lesquels il y avait marqué à l'encre rouge et en lettre capitale _**« IMPORTANT ».**_ Tout au fond de la boîte il y avait une lettre.

- Un lettre ? L'interrompit la rose dans sa narration. Mais pour qui était-elle.

- Elle était à celui qui trouverait la boîte. La lettre disait que si la personne qui trouvait cette lettre était un ami ou quelqu'un d'intègre il contacterait ton oncle ici présent.

- Comment ça. S'étonna Sakura.

- Apparemment ton père se doutait de ce qu'i allait se passer et a pris les précautions nécessaire. Dit Ryo. Tout ce qui vous est arrivé a un rapport avec son métier. Attends, la stoppa-t-il voyant qu'elle avait à nouveau l'intention de l'interrompre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait exactement, en revanche ce que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement ou du moins se doutait de ce qui allait arriver. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait éloigner ton frère de vous. Toi il savait qu'il ne te tuerait, alors il t'a gardé avec eux, savourant chaque moment passé avec toit et sa famille.

En cet instant précis, Sakura ne souhaitait qu'une chose, réveiller son père d'entre les pour le tuer à nouveau. Comment avait-il pu les mettre en danger ainsi. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il vivait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, pourquoi il leur passait tout leur caprice ? Parce qu'il savait, il savait que bientôt, il ne serait plus là. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas s'être enfuis s'il connaissait le danger qui le guettait ? Elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde et sa mère aussi elle le savait, pareillement pour son frère alors pourquoi ? Elle en avait marre. A chaque fois qu'elle trouver une réponse une autre question se posait. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ou était-elle condamnée à vivre dans l'incertitude et le sentiment d'inachèvement qu'elle ressentait. Tout lui paraissait tellement différent, à chaque fois qu'un part de vérité se dévoilait. Le vide, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Un effroyable vide. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était qu'a quelque pas d'une vérité, mais n'était pas sur de vouloir la connaître. C'était… c'était fou.

Elle se leva précipitamment.

- Où sont les toilettes dit-elle d'une phrase étouffés par la main qui couvrait sa bouche.

- Tout droit deuxième porte à gauche. Lui dit son oncle en pointant le sens contraire auquel il était entré dans la pièce.

Elle s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes ou elle déversa tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter dans la matinée. Une fois cela elle se releva en s'aidant du mur et se dirigea vers le lavabo ou elle se rinça la bouche et se nettoya le visage. Elle contempla son reflet pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'est elle ou elle était encore plus pale qu'a son habitude. Elle sourit, elle sourit à son reflet. Maudite image, maudit corps, maudite beauté. Ce qu'elle pouvait se détester par moment. Petite fleur, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait surnommé. Elle ne voyait dans le miroir aucune fleur, juste une erreur de nature, un monstre faible incapable de se défendre et qui n'était même pas capable de tenir une journée sans verser une larme. Un être pale comme la mort. Elle soupira, arriverait-elle un jour a se débarrassé de ses putain de « complexes » ? Elle en doutait. Elle quitta la salle de bain et repartit en direction du salon d'un pas chancelant.

- Hey, Saku ça va ? Lui demanda Natsumi une fois qu'elle fut revenue. Tu es livide.

- Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta la rose je suis juste… juste… juste…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et Natsumi se leva la rattrapant a temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

- Sakura ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien putain. C'est juste un étourdissement rien de grave.

Elle la regarda sceptique. Son oncle se rapprocha.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non elle ne va pas bien. Il faut qu'elle se repose, on continuera demain.

- Les chambres se trouve à l'étage, tu préfères dormir seule ou avec elle.

- Avec elle, je vais la surveillé.

- Nat ! S'exclama la rose. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux dormir seule. Termina-t-elle en se levant.

- Hors de question. Je te connais, si je te laisse seule tu vas faire une bêtise.

- Laquelle ?

- Oh voyons, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que si tu es allez au toilette c'était pour vomir. Tu n'as pas tenue ta promesse, tu m'avais promis que tu ne le referais plus.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait menti.

- Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien et puis je te comprends. Déclara-elle, et se retournant vers l'oncle. Vous pourriez nous montrer la chambre.

- Pas de problème. Dit en se dirigent hors de la pièce. Suivez-moi.

Quel tristesse pensé-t-il. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Voilà à quoi ce monstre avait réduit cette innocente petite fille pleine de vie et d'entrain. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue sur le pas de la porte, il avait douté que ce soit elle. Bien sûr elle ressemblait à sa mère avec cette caractéristique particulière qu'avait sa couleur de cheveu mais ces yeux, mon Dieu ces yeux reflétait une telle mélancolie, une telle tristesse qu'il avait failli faire un bond en arrière en la voyant. Comment avait-t-on pu changer un être aussi pur en cette loque humaine. Cet homme, celui qui avait fait ça et se faisait appelé maître était un monstre de la pire espèce, une vermine, un moins que rien.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

- On est arrivé c'est ici que je vous laisse. On se voit demain, bonne nuit. dit-il en les laissant entrer dans la chambre.

- Merci répondit Natsumi.

Elle entra referma la porte derrière elle. Sakura parti s'assoir sur une chaise.

- Nat. Dit-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'aimerai me changer, je ne supporte plus ses vêtements.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un placard d'où elle en sortit une robe de chambre. Tiens.

- Merci.

Sakura prit le vêtement, se déshabilla puis l'enfila. Elle se dirigea vers le lit double et s'y allongea.

- Tu viens, lança-t-elle à Natsumi.

- Evidement.

Elle vint la rejoindre et se coucha près de la rose. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet.

- Dis Nat, tu sais quel heure il est ?

- Il doit être…

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le feu d'artifice. Elle sourit dans la pénombre.

- Joyeux Noel Nat.

- Joyeux Noel Saku.

Et pour la première fois depuis le fameux drame, elle dormit sans faire de cauchemar.

- Joyeux Noel Okasan, Otousan, Onisan. Murmura-telle avant de sombrer. Elle avait finalement réussit. Elle était « enfin libre »

« La liberté retrouvée, d'un ange aux ailes brisées. »

S.U

Arijessika.


	5. L'essenceduprintemps,leparfumdel'oublie

Chapitre 4 : L'essence du printemps, le parfum de l'oubli.

« Je m'éveille à cette liberté,

A laquelle j'ai si longtemps aspiré.

Pourtant mon cœur en moi se rebelle,

Comme pour me prévenir de ce délicieux parfum m'appelle. »

H.S

Pieds nus dans la neige, Sakura contemplait avec émerveillement le paysage recouvert de ce manteau blanc. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le froids qui lui cinglait le corps. Peu lui importait d'avoir une pneumonie, elle était heureuse. Ces dix années passée enfermer avait été un calvaire et ce n'était pas un petit froid de rien du tout qui allait lui faire peur. Depuis maintenant, une heure qu'elle était dans cette position et la rose ne sentait déjà plus ses orteils. Se déplacent, elle s'assit sur une des énormes pierres entourant le petit bassin geler. Elle se frictionna les bras. Noël ! Ce jour qu'elle avait fini par haïr a force de le vivre _là-bas. _Elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait fait pour ne pas devenir folle. Une autre brise glaciale lui fit serrer les dents alors qu'une pensée la traversait. Elle se demandait si les gens aimaient et fêtaient toujours autant cette période avec le même enthousiasme. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant le firent se retourner vers la baie vitrée qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte.

Ce matin, comme à son habitude, elle s'était levée tôt. N'arrivant plus à se rendormir, elle avait discrètement quitté la chambre, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Natsumi et était sorti. Au départ, les couloirs sombre et faiblement éclairé lui avait fait pensé qu'elle avait rêvé, que jamais elle ne s'était enfuit. Puis en bas elle avait vu par la baie, le jardin arrière couvert de neige. Rassuré, elle avait posé une main sur son cœur avant de se précipiter au dehors. Maintenant, elle était là, guettant cette fameuse baie.

Elle eut un micro sourire en apercevant son oncle : Ryo.

Ryosuke Kuran était, un ami, un frère et un mari formidable. Il était aussi le PDG d'une multinationale spécialisée dans la fabrication et la transformation du papier. Son entreprise, un héritage familiale, prospérait depuis bientôt cent ans et avais vu trois génération se succédé à sa tête.

Il lui fit signe de venir alors qu'il s'installait sur la terrasse en bois ciré et posait un plateau granit de deux tasse fumante. Elle s'assit près de lui. Il lui tendit une couverture qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée et des pantoufles qu'elle enfila avant de se couvrir. Ensuite, il lui tendit une tasse. Elle en huma les effluves et sourit.

- Café jamaïcain, constata-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec effarement.

-Blue Mountain encore appelé _**« Black Gold ».**_ Ta mère l'adorait. Dit-il. Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu étais trop…

- … petite pour savoir ça. Coupa la rose. Je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours cru que le café venait d'Espagne comme elle. Je sais c'est ridicule ! Et pour répondre à ta question, disons qu'il n'a pas fait que m'enfermer.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Dit Sakura en haussant les épaules. Natsumi t'as surement raconté que j'avais des profs particuliers ? Disons que ça faisait partit des _**« leçons ».**_ Je le situerais dans le chapitre : cuisines et saveurs du monde.

- Attends, tu plaisante ?

- J'aimerais bien, soupira la rose. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'acharnait à me faire étudier ? Je veux dire, dans quel but ? Je suis censé être morte, les morts n'ont pas besoin de diplôme. Et puis je suppose que des gens, n'importe qui en voyant mon nom aurait au moins un déclic, un tilt qui aurait résonné. Franchement je n'intègre pas le fait que personne n'ait été intrigué du fait qu'un, entre guillemets cadavre, ai passé un examen.

Ok, là il était largué. Mais qu'avait en tête cette espèce de malade ?!

- Ce qui nous prouve une fois de plus le pouvoir de l'argent. Il a dû acheter pas mal de monde pour passer ça sous silence. Déclara Ryo.

Elle esquissa un ironique et termina sa tasse. Avec ça, elle était sûre de ne plus pouvoir se rendormir. Posant sa tasse près d'elle, Sakura ramena ses jambes à elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Tout d'un coup elle ressentait le froid, la morsure du vent. Le paysage perdit un peu de sa splendeur et devint terne, beaucoup plus terne. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Il suffisait qu'elle pense à lui et son mal être refaisait surface, que cette sensation de dégoût la reprenne. La haine, qu'il était doux parfois de s'y abandonnée. La haine, était ce qui l'avait fait tenir en plus de Natsumi. Ce sentiment qui autrefois n'aurait probablement jamais eu de place dans sa vie, dans son cœur avait fini par l'envahir. Et c'est reparti, elle broyait encore du noir ! Quand cela allait-il cessé.

Des bruits provenant de la baie qui coulissait la firent sursauter. Elle releva la tête et se tourna légèrement pour voir Natsumi apparaitre. Celle-ci lui offrit comme à son habitude un sourire tout en jetant un regard discret vers Ryo qui lui la détaillait étrangement. Faut dire aussi qu'elle était vêtue d'une simple nuisette, sans maquillage et pieds nus. Décidément se dit la rose, elles se coordonnaient trop bien.

- Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ? Demanda Natsumi.

- Oh, pas plus d'une heure je crois. Lui répondit Ryo en souriant.

Intriguer, Sakura les observa du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude. Elle avait l'air de vouloir créer une certaine distance tandis que lui semblait vouloir se rapprocher. C'était difficile à expliquer ! La rose ressentait une tension entre les deux. Quant à savoir si elle était bonne ou mauvaise…

- Saku', tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt près. Conseilla la brune.

- D'accord, acquiesça platement la rose en se relevant. J'utilise quelle salle de bain ?

- Celle attenante à la chambre.

La rose avança mais avant qu'elle ne traverse la baie, Natsumi ajouta :

- Ah ! J'allais oublier. Sur le lavabo, il y'a une boite, de la teinture pour cheveux. Utilise-le ! Les instructions sont dessus.

- OK.

Aucune émotion, aucune surprise. Elle se contentait juste d'acquiescer, après tout que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Jetant un dernier regard au paysage enneigé, elle pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_Zone résidentiels de Kiri : manoir des HARUNO_

_08h45._

- On est vraiment désolé, chef. S'excusa Kotetsu. On ne l'a trouvé nulle part.

Dans la pièce, quatre hommes faisait face à un cinquième assis sur le bord d'une table, les bras croisé dans une attitude intimidante : c'était le chef.

- Je l'avais remarqué, merci. Ironisa le chef en décroisant les bras. Bande d'incapable ! Hurla-t-il.

Il leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, l'air tendue. Comment allait-il annoncé au maitre qu'il avait perdu la seule chose que par-dessus tout il se devait de ne pas perdre ? Cette garce avait bien préparée son coup. A moins que ce ne soit un enlèvement. Des concurrents peut-être. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'ennemie et cette idée était beaucoup plus plausible que sa fuite. D'ailleurs ou irait-elle, que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait personne, aucun moyen de survie dans ce monde. Quelle idiote !

Se stoppant, il jeta un regard noir a ses abruti hommes de mains vêtu de costard cravate. Il en aurait presque rit de leur ressemblance si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Encore une fois il songea à son maître. Comme il serait déçu ! Il le punirait se dit-il avec un mélange de délectation et d'angoisse. Car il y aurait des morts. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, mais avec son côté colérique, il allait vouloir passer ses nerfs et mieux valait être dans ses petits papiers lorsqu'ils pétaient un plomb.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un autre de ses costards cravates.

- Chef ! Cria-t-il presque.

Blond cendré aux yeux noir, il paraissait essoufflé et paniqué à la fois. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération le chef demanda d'une voix lourde :

- Que veux-tu Sakon ?

- C'est Natsumi, répondit celui-ci. Elle manque à l'appel.

- Et alors ?

- Mais chef…vous aviez fait placer la servante sous surveillance. Expliqua Sakon. On a retrouvé la personne chargé de sa surveillance, évanouie non loin du manoir dans petite cabane. Il l'a vue y entré et la suivit, après le trou noir, quand il s'est réveillé, la pièce était vide. Elle avait disparu.

- Disparu comme ça ou alors par magie. Ironisa le chef en ouvrant grand les bras d'un air théâtrale.

- J'en sais pas plus chef, je vous le jure il…

- Qui était chargé de sa surveillance ? Coupa-t-il.

- C'est Rai patron. Répondit Sakon. Mais attendez !

Il se tourna vers la porte et cria :

- Tu peux entrer !

Le dénommé Rai, un brun aux yeux gris entra, la tête basse, légèrement tremblant. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir on ne peut plus banale et tremblait légèrement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et encore.

- Relève la tête ! Ordonna le chef d'une voix glaciale qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

Il obéit. Lentement il releva la tête jusqu'à rencontrer le regard reptilien de son chef.

- Avec qui tu travailles ?

Rai regarda son chef avec incompréhension. De quoi parlait-il ? Il était perdu sur ce coup-là.

- Avec qui travailles-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci l'on percevait une légère irritation.

- Avec vous patron. Répondit-il naïvement.

- Tu te paies ma tête ! Explosa le chef en sortant son arme de son holster.

- Mais chef je ne comprends…

Bang ! Le coup était partie. Le jeune homme, s'écroula et se tint l'épaule gauche en hurlant de douleur. Tandis que les autres observaient la scène avec une certaine indifférence. Tous s'était douté qu'a la seconde ou Rai était entré, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Eux aussi avaient pris un risque mais pas autant que lui. Lui il avait laissé filé la servante alors qu'eux devait réparer l'inattention de leur chef. Etant en tort, celui-ci ne pouvait s'en prendre à eux sous peine de provoquer une révolte. C'était comme ça ici. Chacun risquait sa peau chaque jour et tout ça pourquoi ? Toujours plus d'argent.

- Débarrassez-moi de ça ! Tonna le chef en leur tournant le dos.

- Oui chef ! Répondirent-ils en chœur avant de s'exécuter.

Ils quittaient la pièce lorsque le chef interpelle l'un d'eux.

- Itsuki !

- Oui monsieur.

- Reste-là j'ai à te parler.

Ils attendirent que la pièce soit libérer pour commencer. Le chef rangea son arme et se rassit sur le bureau faisant face à son subalterne.

- Tu vas contacter nos hommes des renseignements…, commença-t-il. Dis leur de vérifier tous les caméras de surveillances de la ville. Préviens aussi le maire qu'on a besoin d'un service et qu'ils mettent en faction des policiers à toutes les sorties de la ville. Que chaque voiture soit contrôlée, qu'ils postent des hommes à la gare.

- Et qu'elle excuse dois-je lui donner ?

- Les mêmes que d'habitudes. Prépare aussi les hommes au retour du Maître.

Itsuki fut pris d'un frisson. Le _**Maître**_ allait revenir ? Des têtes allaient donc tomber, se dit-il.

- Ce sera tout ? Voulut-t-il savoir.

- Presque. Fais-_**le**_ venir. Dis-lui que c'est urgent. Ce sera tout, tu peux disposer.

- Bien.

Et il quitta la pièce. Rester seule, le chef inspira longuement tout en méditant sur comment amener la chose. Comment l'annoncer au Maitre ? Valait-il mieux attendre son retour ? Non ! Il lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue plus tôt. Quelques minutes passèrent et fort de ses résolutions, il ramassa son portable posée sur la table et l'appela.

L'eau symbole de pureté. L'eau semblable à ses larmes versées.

Adossée aux parois vitreuses de la cabine de douche, Sakura effectuait ce rituel quotidien auquel elle avait pris goût. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas, alors elle les remplaçait par de l'eau. Chaque jour c'était la même chose : des heures passées sous la douche, dans l'espoir que cette eau la rendrait moins sale. Qu'elle atténuerait au moins son mal être. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface tout en glissant doucement contre la paroi. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours adoré la pluie. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne détestait aucune saison en particulier et les aimaient toutes. Toute petite, elle adorait nager. Elle eut un sourire en se demandant si elle pouvait encore nager. Ça faisait si longtemps !

Soupirant, Sakura se releva. Mieux valait qu'elle se dépêche car connaissant Natsumi, elle allait s'inquiété. Et ça elle préférait éviter. Tendant la main vers un poignet, elle l'actionna et l'eau cessa immédiatement de couler. Ouvrant la porte, elle enfila un peignoir et sorti. D'un pas vif, elle rejoignit le lit sur lequel avait été posé un pull à col roulé noir et un jean de la même couleur. Epongeant l'eau sur son corps, elle enleva le peignoir et au moment où elle allait commencer à s'habiller, elle rencontra son reflet dans le miroir face au lit. Ses cheveux humides, à présent noir étaient plaqués sur sa nuque et son dos. Elle vit ci et là de son corps, des bleu du à la veille. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu éviter certain coup. Avec ironie, elle vit les quelques cicatrices des séances du maître qui s'estompaient au fil du temps. Il ne l'avait pas frappé depuis presque un mois, elle avait donc eu le temps de cicatriser. Fallait aussi avouer, qu'il lui avait fait administrer des soins spéciaux dont elle ignorait la provenance. N'importe qui aurait été heureux de leurs disparition pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de ne plus être marquer et la peur qu'en disparaissant, ses cicatrice emportent avec elles ses souvenirs. Machinalement, elle en vint à souhaiter que ceux c-i ne s'effacent jamais.

Tendant le bras, elle prit ses vêtements qu'elle enfila et noua ses cheveux en un queue de cheval haute avant e descendre. Elle allait franchir la cuisine lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en entendant leur conversation.

- On devrait lui dire. Suppliait presque Ryo.

- Non, je t'en prie. Pas maintenant ! Répondit Natsumi. Elle n'a pas encore la tête à ça. Et puis on ne sait pas comment elle réagirait. Elle pourrait mal le prendre.

- Mais enfin Nat, j'en peux plus de devoir le caché !

Lui caché quelque chose ?! Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Que pourrait-elle mal prendre ? S'étonna Sakura. Elle était perdue. Son amie lui cachait quelque chose de grave.

- Je sais mon amour, mais il faut me comprendre. Implora la brune. Je ne veux pas la bouleverser. Une fois que nous serons partis, tu lui annonceras toi-même.

- C'est bon capitula Ryo. Mais embrasse-moi et je n'accepte aucun refus.

Elle entendit Natsumi éclater de rire et des bruits de pas.

- Bientôt, mon cœur, on lui dira pour nous deux.

C'était donc ça se dit la rose avec soulagement. Elle en aurait presque rit si cela ne l'aurait pas fais repérer. Reculant silencieusement, elle remonta les escaliers et les redescendit en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour les alerter. Ensuite elle passa la porte de la cuisine en prenant soin d'afficher un air neutre.

- Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Natsumi d'un air beaucoup trop enjoué pour être naturel.

La rose lui sourit et s'assit à l'endroit que lui indiqua Natsumi. Ryo S'assit près d'elle et Natsumi en face. Bien que n'ayant pas trop faim, elle se dit qu'elle se forcerait volontiers. Sur la table, elle aperçut des céréales et ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put avaler.

- Qu'es ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda la rose.

Ryo releva la tête de son assiette et la regarda un instant.

- Ce soir, on quitte la ville. L'informa-t-il. Si on reste trop longtemps ici, ils vont te retrouver. Loin de moi l'idée de te faire peur mais j'ai beau être influent ici, je ne le suis pas autant que lui.

- A leur qu'il est poursuivi Natsumi. La ville doit être remplit de patrouille. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait bientôt des fouilles dans les maisons.

- Il est si puissant que ça ?! S'étonna la rose.

- Encore plus que tu ne l'imagine. Le maire de la ville lui mange dans la main !

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle le savait puissant, mais dans sa tête, son autorité se limitait aux racailles qu'elle avait pu voir à sa botte. Mais de là à imaginer que son pouvoir s'étendait jusque si haut. Quoique, le simple fait, qu'il n'est pu être arrêté, était déjà une preuve de sa force.

- Waouh, je n'imaginais pas ça. Finit par dire la rose.

- Ecoute Saku', il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…, commença Natsumi. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais raconté que ta mère était d'origine espagnole.

- Euh… oui. Mais où tu veux en venir.

- Eh bien, Ryosuke était l'exécuteur testamentaire de ta mère. Tu sais que lorsqu'elle est venue dans ce pays, elle à changer de nom pour en prendre un japonais. Etant déjà métisse, elle possédait un prénom et…

- Je sais tout ça. Personne excepté, Papa, oncle Ryo, moi et mon frère le savions. Même la presse ignorait d'où elle venait.

- A la mort de tes parents, le maitre a tenté de faire main basse sur votre fortune, sans succès. Il a dû se contenté de quelque compte courant car tes parents avait pris soin de cacher l'argent ailleurs. C'est Ryo qui s'est chargé de cela.

- Attends, tu veux dire quoi par là.

- Le compte en question a été divisé en deux et mis sous vos nom.

- J'n'y comprends rien !

- Ce que Natsumi essaye de te dire maladroitement, c'est que tes parents ont mis les différents comptes à vos noms, mais vos noms espagnols. Les prénoms ne changent pas et les banques étant domicile en suisse. Ils bénéficient d'une totale discrétion. Même _lui_ n'a pas pu les trouvés. Les coffrets que tu as montrés à Natsumi. Doivent en contenir les clés. Il se trouve aussi qu'ils m'ont laissés le soin de vous créer de fausses identités pour vous. Ce que je ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sakura réalisait de plus en plus que ses parents savaient ce qui allait et leur arrivé. Ils le savaient et avait fait comme-ci de rien n'était durant tout ce temps. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir. D'accord elle était riche et maintenant quoi ? A quoi cela allait-il lui servir à présent. Merde le monde ! Jura-t-elle. Qu'allait-elle faire avec tout ça. Elle tourna la tête vers Ryo et dit :

- Tout ça est complétement fou ! Je…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnette qui retentit à travers les pièces. Jetant un regard intrigué à Natsumi, elle vit Ryo se lever.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Voulut savoir la rose d'une voix angoissé.

- Pas de panique, la rassura son amie. C'est juste une petite affaire qu'il a à régler pour qu'on puisse s'en aller. D'ailleurs suis-moi. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour notre départ.

Etonné, la rose pivota à cent quatre-vingt degré pour voir Ryosuke se dirigé vers le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Abandonnant a réclamé plus d'information, elle suivit Natsumi.

_Zone résidentiel de Konoha : Rue Irisa, Villa de Kaori _

_10 H 45._

- J'ai l'air de porter ce genre de robe pour nunuche ! Hurla Kaori aux trois stylistes qui lui faisait face.

Vêtue d'une robe bustier courte satin vert à volant, elle observait avec dégoût son reflet à travers le miroir. Elle enrageait. Ces imbéciles ne pensaient tout de même pas qu'elle allait se pointer à cette soirée comme ça. C'était une blague ! Quelle bande d'incapable !

- Mon dieu, quel horreur, s'exclama la voix d'Ino en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends ! Soupira la blonde. T'es là depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeas vers un paravent pour se changer.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Répondit Ino en toisant les stylistes.

Elle s'approcha de la ranger de robe, les parcourut et en tira une. S'approchant du paravent, elle la tendit a Kaori.

- Essaye ça ! Ordonna-t-elle. Faut vraiment tout faire leur place.

La remerciant, Kaori pris la robe, l'essaya et sortit s'examiner dans le miroir.

- Alors ?

- Vous êtes splendides, s'exclamèrent les stylistes en chœur.

- Divine ! Poursuivit l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs c'était celle-là notre second choix ! Vous ^tes absolument superbes.

Kaori vit Ino leva les yeux au ciel et croiser les bras dans une attitude boudeuse. La robe qu'elle portait était en soie blanche et à bretelles avec un décolleté plongeant. Celle-ci moulait ses formes se plaquant à son ventre et ses hanches et arborait fendues sur la jambe droite. Elle s'examina une nouvelle fois dans le miroir avec satisfaction avant de se retourner.

- Je la prends ! Déclara-t-elle.

Elle entendit les stylistes pousser un soupir. Il y avait de quoi ! Elle avança vers les vêtements, en tria ou plutôt en ramassa les trois quart qu'elle balança au styliste en déclarant.

- Je prendrais aussi toute celle-ci !

Ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux. Peu habituer à un tel comportement. Les pauvres débutaient dans le métier, se dit Ino avec un certain dédain. Il n'avait encore rien vu.

- Ou es cet idiot de Kakashi ! Hurla Kaori en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Si vous parler du monsieur de tout à l'heure, il est parti il y a quelque minutes.

- Quoi !

- Du calme, l'enjoignit Ino. Il devait surement en avoir marre de ton indécision.

Kaori lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Pas de panique. Il a laissé ça pour toi.

Ino lui tendit une carte de crédit doré et vit un air d'incompréhension s'afficher sur le visage de son amie alors que celle-ci la prenait.

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en venant. Il me l'a confié pour toi.

Se calmant, elle sourit. Au moins cet attarder avait eu la décence de ne pas oublier cela. Se tournant vers les stylistes, elle leur tendit la carte.

- Vous êtes sûr, mademoiselle ? Demanda prudemment l'un des stylistes. C'est que toutes ces robes valent trente-cinq mille dollars.

Kaori leur lança un regard explicite et sans plus un mot, ils débitèrent le montant.

_Zone résidentiel de Konoha : Manoir des Hyûga_

_11 H 20._

Posant son plateau de boisson sur la table de la terrasse, Hinata s'assit face à sa mère qui au téléphone donnait les dernières instructions concernant la réception qu'elle allait donner. Elle resserra un peu plus son écharpe autour du cou. C'est vrai qu'il faisait assez froid, bien que la neige ne soit pas encore tombée ici. Mais Hinata ne s'en faisait pas, d'ici à demain le paysage serait comme chaque année recouvert de blanc. Tendant le bras, elle prit l'une des liste des inviter éparpillé sur la table et la consulta. Sa mère raccrocha et elle releva la tête.

- Salut maman et joyeux Noël ! Souhaita-t-elle à sa mère en souriant.

Midori sourit et afficha un air attendrit.

- Joyeux noël ma chérie. Tu ne devrais pas servir, si ton père le voyait il ferait une attaque !

- Je sais maman, tu me l'a déjà cinq fois depuis ce matin se plaignit la brune.

- Et je continuerais tant que tu t'obstineras, je ne tiens pas à avoir de problème avec ton père sur la façon de t'élever. C'est clair.

- Très clair.

Il était vrai que son père était assez conservateur et à cheval sur les positions sociales. Ce que d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris. Franchement qu'es ce que cela changeait si elle faisait de temps en temps le service. Elle ne comprenait et ne comprendrait surement jamais.

- Bien ! Se rasséréna sa mère. Que penses-tu de la liste des invités.

- Elle est parfaite, mais je vois ici que les Uzumaki n'ont pas encore confirmer leur présence. Une erreur peut être ? Constata la brune avec étonnement.

- Fais-moi voir !

Elle consulta la liste et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as raison. Tu devrais appeler Naruto pour vérifier.

Elle sursauta, tandis que son cœur s'emballait et qu'elle rougissait. Tremblante, elle sortit son portable et l'appela.

- Euh… Naruto ?

- Oui, qu'es ce qu'il y a Hinata. Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi.

Oh mon dieu elle l'avait réveillé !

- Je suis désolé, tu dormais ?

- Ouais et maintenant je suis réveillé. La charia-t-il. Alors tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai avec moi la liste des invités et il est maqué sur votre nom que ta famille n'a pas confirmé son invitation.

- Hein ? Dit-il. Tu dois faire erreur. Ça a été fait hier.

- Tu es sur ? Insista Hinata.

- Je sais que je suis parfois à l'ouest mais là, oui. Dit-il.

- D'accord. Encore désolé pour le dérangement.

- T'inquiète. La rassura-t-il.

Et il raccrocha. Hinata pu enfin respirer et leva vers sa mère un regard meurtrier. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

- Ma-man ! Articula-t-elle.

- Oui ma chérie ! Répondit-elle innocemment sans toutefois lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelque mois déjà sa mère s'entêtait à provoquer des situations et des rendez-vous tous plus rocambolesques les uns que les autre avec le jeune Uzumaki. Bien qu'elle sache son mari contre cette union, Midori avait bien vite découvert l'intérêt d'Hinata pour Naruto et s'entêtait à les rapprocher. D'une part elle en était heureuse, d'autre part, elle en était gênée. Dès qu'elle était face à lui, elle perdait se moyens. Sa timidité maladive dont elle croyait s'être débarrassée reprenait le dessus.

Soupirant, la brune se servit un verre jus d'orange et le vida. Elle se leva et salua sa mère.

- Ou es ce que tu vas ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver.

- J'ai rendez avec Hana. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler de quelque chose. Expliqua la brune avant d'embrasser sa mère.

Elle prit son portable sur la table et partit.

_**Non loin de la gare de Kiri, 20H37.**_

- Bon, commença Natsumi, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a convenue.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit la rose avec un soupir de lassitude, c'est la sixième fois que tu me le demande en une heure.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais c'est encore plus stressant que la dernière fois.

Nerveuse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la villa, la jeune femme ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Elle posait des tas questions à tout va, et sa préféré concernait la mémorisation du plan par la rose et le déroulement de la situation à venir. Ryo n'avait de cesse de vouloir la rassurer. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon ! Mais bon, soupira Sakura pour la énième fois face à une nouvelle question de la brune. Voyant _**« sa détresse », **_Ryo essaya, encore de la raisonner.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se déroulera à merveille, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une rue de la station de métro et conformément à leur plan, Natsumi entrerait à la gare la première. Il était fort probable que le Maitre ait fait postée des hommes pour surveillé les quais. Même les policiers étaient suspect et mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de ce monstre. Avec la gare plein de camera surveillance, il fallait éviter que les deux jeunes femmes soit associées l'une à l'autre : d'où le changement d'apparences.

- Il est temps, déclara soudainement la rose.

Elle tendit le bras vers la brune, lui pris la main qu'elle serra fort avant de lui faire un timide sourire.

- Je commence dit simplement Natsumi en lui souriant en retour comme pour la rassurer. A dans dix minutes.

- A dans dix minutes. Répéta la rose.

Elle ouvrit la portière, sortit, avança puis s'arrêta à la hauteur de Ryo le temps d'un sourire et continua le chemin. Et dire que c'était elle la plus nerveuse des deux !

Ils la regardèrent avancer sur cette longue route éclairée par quelques réverbères, s'éloignant peu à peu de leurs champs de vision pour disparaître comme happé par les ténèbres de la nuit. Une sourde angoisse étreignit soudain le cœur de la rose. Si tout cette mascarade fonctionnait, elle n'aurait peut-être plus… mieux valait penser à autre chose, se concentrer sur le présent. Ils attendirent près de cinq minutes et Sakura descendit à son tour pour prendre place à l'avant aux côtés de son oncle qui démarra dès qu'elle fût assise. La station de métro n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où il s'était arrêter et une fois arriver il trouva non sans difficulté un endroit où se garer.

La rose descendit la première, rouvrit la portière arrière pour récupérer son sac, suivit de Ryo qui lui, ouvrit le coffre et se saisit des deux valises. Puis la regardant il dit :

- On y va. Ne t'éloigne surtout pas de moi. D'accord ?

- Compris, je reste près de toi.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dès lors qu'il se mit à marcher, elle ne le quitta plus. Elle pouvait difficilement faire autrement ! Ainsi ils parvinrent à l'entrée du métro, descendirent des escaliers, et traversèrent des couloirs dont les bancs et les murs carrelés parsemés d'affiches publicitaires la fascina, lui rappelant les films de son enfance. Elle prenait petit à petit la mesure de ce qu'elle avait raté durant toutes années d'enfermement. Tout ceci était tellement nouveau pour elle. Pour la première fois en dix ans, elle prenait vraiment conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait raté jusqu'ici. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes de temps à autre et finalement trouvèrent leurs embarcadères. Il s'arrêta et elle en fit de même. Faisant mine de remettre une mèche rebelle de la chevelure à présent noir de la rose derrière son oreille, il se pencha et lui murmura de rester calme et de ne surtout pas relever la tête. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle constata qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur quai et que deux flics armées contrôlaient les papiers des quelques rares personnes qui prenaient le train. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. Elle s'exhorta au calme et inclina légèrement la tête pour que les caméras ne puisse filmer son visage et sortit _**« ses papiers »**_ de la poche droite de son sweet à capuche qu'elle tint en main.

- Cartes d'identités et billets de train, dit l'un d'eux arrivé à leurs hauteurs.

Sans sourcillé, Ryo posa l'une des valises au sol, sorti ses papiers de la poche intérieur gauche de sa veste et tendit les siens. Il demanda :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce contrôle messieurs ?

- Une initiative de monsieur le maire. Répondit simplement le policier se tenant près de celui qui vérifiait les papiers. Tout est en règle ? Poursuivit-il en interrogeant son collègue.

Après un examen minutieux il acquiesça. Se tournant vers la rose, il lui demanda ses papiers qu'elles tenaient justement en main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda quelque seconde à travers ses lunettes comme si elle n'avait rien comprit, puis lui tendit ce qu'il demandait. Il prit beaucoup plus de temps à vérifier le sien, à tel point que Sakura sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite, encore plus fort que lors de sa fuite comme si c'était possible ! Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils pouvaient discerner chaque battement de façon distinct tant elle-même n'entendait plus qu'eux. Aussi lorsqu'il lui rendit ses papiers, elle s'attendait carrément à ce qu'ils lui demandent de les suivre. Il sourit et déclara à l'attention de Ryo :

- Vous pouvez y allez, tout est en règle. Bon voyage à vous.

- Merci et joyeux noël, leur rétorqua Ryo. On y va poursuivit-il à l'adresse de la rose.

Et ils montèrent dans le train. Celui-ci n'était pas remplit, ils traversèrent quelques wagons et arrivèrent à ce qu'elle supposait être des cabines de couchages. Il ouvrit la troisième cabine, y pénétra, déposa l'une des valises sur le sol avant de se retourner vers la rose qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée. Il lui sourit.

- C'est ta cabine, annonça-t-il, l'enjoignant ainsi a entrée.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assise.

- Comme tu l'as demandé, tu y dormiras seule, Natsumi et moi partagerons la même cabine. C'est bien ce que tu voulais. Poursuivit-il

- Oui. Je te remercie.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, esquissa un sourire tout en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

- Ce matin, dans la cuisine, je vous ai entendue. Répondit-elle calmement.

Il l'observa, elle avait bien évidement ce petit air malicieux qu'elle tenait de sa mère et qu'elles arboraient lorsqu'elles préparaient un mauvais coup. Elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour le prévenir alors que Natsumi disparaissait de leurs champs de vision et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire d'autres réservations pour lui annoncer que, finalement elle ne voulait plus partager sa cabine et qu'elle préférait être seule. Résultat il partagerait la sienne avec la jeune femme.

- Je vais allez la prévenir, commença-t-il. Elle voudra probablement venir te voir avant que tu ne dormes. Ne t'inquiète pas trop.

- Je ne serais complètement rassurer, que lorsque ce train aura quitté la gare et qu'on aura mis une bonne distance entre nous et cette ville.

- Sois tranquille, argua-t-il en consultant sa montre. Il ne reste qu'une minute avant vingt et une heures cinq pour le départ.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires une voix féminine résonna : «_** le train à destination de Suna va quitter le quai numéro six, veuillez-vous reculer derrière la ligne blanche pour plus de sécurité **_». Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle sentit une légère secousse, lui démontrant que le train venait de démarrer et qu'ils partaient. Elle se leva et alla se posté près de la fenêtre, tira le rideau sombre dessus et contempla.

- Je vais te laisser…

Mais elle n'entendait plus, alors il sortit.

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle prêtait à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne remarquait rien de la charmante suite dans laquelle elle se trouvait que ce soit le tapis rouge sombre sur le sol, ou le magnifique lit sur lequel elle se trouvait assise ou encore la structure en bois sculpté des placards … rien. Prenant sur elle et inspirant profondément et demanda à la personne d'entrée.

Ryo !

Surprise, elle l'était, sans compté qu'elle commençait à s'inquiété. Ou était Sakura, l'avait on découverte ? Le train était déjà en marche, plus de retour possible.

- Je sais déjà à quoi tu penses, alors arrête. Lança-t-il précipitamment en la voyant se lever, tout va bien, tout s'est bien passé. Elle est dans la cabine juste à côté.

- La cabine a… mais pourquoi ?! Balbutia Natsumi avec étonnement.

- Mademoiselle a décidé à la dernière minute qu'elle préférait dormir seule et par conséquence nous allons devoir partager cette cabine.

Qu'es ce qu'il racontait, elle était perdue. Il s'avança vers l'armoire se trouvant à sa gauche et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait juste une petite valise bleu nuit. Il posa son bagage à côté du sien, une petite valise noire puis se retourna vers elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle déboussoler. Comment ça elle veut dormir seule. Elle ne veut plus de moi c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'es ce que tu vas encore imaginée ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, enfin… pas comme tu le crois.

- Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

- Elle est au courant, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Je ne te suis pas. Comment ça elle est… ah ! Tu veux dire qu'elle sait pour nous ?! Hasarda Natsumi, sachant pertinemment quelle était la réponse à sa question.

- Oui.

Sonner, elle se laissa choir sur le même lit dont elle venait de se lever. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Mais enfin comment les avait-elle découvertes ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour qu'elle le sache !

- Elle nous a entendus ce matin dans la cuisine. Dit Ryo, répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

Elle soupira. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix vu les circonstances, la rose ne changerait surement pas d'avis et de toutes les façons, cette situation était loin de les gênés. C'était même plutôt plaisant.

- Je vais aller la voir, dit subitement Natsumi en se levant. Je reviens. Tu peux installer tes affaires, ou allumer la télé, ce que tu veux.

- D'accord, revient moi vite.

Elle sourit, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit.

Cité de Konoha, Manoir des Hyûga 21H 30.

_Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?_ se demanda Kakashi pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

Il détestait les mondanités, il détestait attirer l'attention sur lui, il aurait largement préféré rester chez lui, devant un bon livre ou sortir dans un bar avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Les siens ! Pas de vague connaissance, ni de relation de travail ou encore de parfait inconnu. Hors c'était exactement ce qui était en train de ce passé. Bon sang ! Il se retrouvait à une de ces putains de réception guindée. Autour de lui, les gens avaient l'air tellement coincées et à cheval sur les règles que ça en était affligeant. A chier ! Franchement, bien qu'il fasse parti de leur _**« monde »,**_ il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Et Kaori qui n'avait pas arrêté de le trimballer à gauche et à droite comme un animal domestique, tout ça pour rencontrer telle ou telle personne dont à la fin de cette soirée il ne s'en rappellerait probablement plus les noms. Coup de chance pour le lui, le jeune frère d'Hinata, Neji, voyant sa détresse et le prenant en pitié, demanda à ce qu'il le suive sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il voulait lui présenter une personne.

Ils quittèrent donc le centre de la salle et se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour se retrouver dans une pièce attenante à la salle de réception. C'était une bibliothèque scindé en six parties avec des ouvrages quasi tous aussi volumineux que des encyclopédies.

- Impressionnant, hein ! Dit l'Hyûga à son intention.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

- En effet, confirma Kakashi impressionné. Mais de quoi traitent ces livres, on se croirait dans une mini bibliothèque municipale ? Même moi j'en ai pas autant !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vue. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette que cette bibliothèque a été scindé en six, tu as du le remarquer. Comme tu dois le savoir Oka-san est avocate et Otou-san médecin. Cet endroit est dédié à leur passion.

Avançant dans la pièce il passa entre les canapés, chaise et table et se dirigea vers sa gauche.

- Ici dit-il en touchant l'une des parties ce sont tous des œuvres traitant de médecine, c'est celle de père. Là ce sont des œuvres traitant de droit pénal poursuivit-il c'est celle de mère. Juste après celle de père on a des œuvres sur le droit médical, c'est un peu le symbole de leur entente et de leur relation. Après nous avons des œuvres sur la finance, ça c'est ma partie. Celle d'Hinata ce sont des classiques de la littérature et enfin celle d'Hanabi est vide car elle n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je vois, fit Kakashi c'est censé représenté votre famille.

- En quelque sorte on va dire. Faut aussi avouer que c'est aussi pour le bluff. Sérieux, qui aurait assez de temps pour lire tout ça ?

Question rhétorique bien sûr.

Soudain et sans mot dire, il quitta la pièce quelques secondes et revint avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres dans les bras. Il en tandis un a Kakashi tout en s'excusant d'être sorti aussi brusquement.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour discuter livre. Commença t'il en lui versant un peu de liquide ambre dans son verre.

- Mais encore…, encouragea Kakashi tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- J'ai une affaire à te proposer dans laquelle nous pourrions être associés.

- Et tu as décidé de me saouler pour que j'accepte plus facilement. Déclara le gris d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

- Si on veut lui répondit le brun. Alors voilà…

Elle frappa quelque coup à la porte de la cabine et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle reçut enfin le signal qu'elle attendait depuis quelques secondes, Natsumi entra. Elle trouva la rose assise sur le lit en peignoir, une brosse à cheveux dans la main et un sèche-cheveux dans l'autre. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Sakura arrêta l'engin et lui fit un timide sourire.

- Tu m'aide, souffla-t-elle à Natsumi en lui tendant la brosse. Je ne m'en sors pas.

La brune sourit à son tour, entra dans la pièce et prit la brosse puis l'appareil.

- Ça va faire un moment que j'essaye de les sécher, mais ça ne marche pas. Pourtant j'ai suivi tes instructions. Il doit être cassé. Déclara la rose

Sceptique, la brune examina le sèche-cheveux et ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Surprise, la rose inclina légèrement sa tête et la regarda avec incompréhension.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle candidement.

- Il n'est pas casser, tu l'as juste mis sur « cold », **répondit Natsumi.** C'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas il fallait le mettre sur « hot »… attends je vais te montrer.

Elle lui présenta le bouton circulaire sur l'appareil, lui expliquant ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire et commença à lui sécher les cheveux.

Sakura ferma les yeux, attendant silencieusement que Natsumi se décide à faire sortir ce qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son entrée.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec les cheveux de la rose, Natsumi prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le sujet qui la tracassait.

- Saku ?

- Hum, fit celle-ci.

Inspirant, c'est sur un ton désespéré, que Natsumi parla :

- Ryo m'a dit que… que tu étais au courant pour nous et je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt sans que tu n'aies à assister à toute cette comédie, mais j'avais peur que tu n'approuve pas cette relation en plus je me sens super mal parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir trahi. Et je…

- T'as fini ? La coupa la rose. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je te le répète encore une fois, c'est ta vie tu n'as pas à la vivre en fonctions de mes envies ou de mes ressenties. Je ne t'en veux pas ! Je te donne même ma bénédiction, tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu mérites un homme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et qui par-dessus tout est prêt à tout pour toi. Tu le mérite, si tu es bien avec lui, qui suis-je moi pour juger ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on n'est pas vraiment parenté lui et moi ? Et même si, le quitterais-tu pour une égoïste mal luné et ingrate ? Non ! De toute façon il ne te laisserait pas faire. Compris ? Termina la rose.

- Compris. Acquiesça Natsumi.

Elle vit la rose étouffé un bâillement, et levant les yeux, elle lui prit les instruments de coiffure des mains et les déposa sur la table. Lui tournant le dos, elle sembla chercher quelque chose et lui dit :

- Tu devrais y allez. Ça va faire un moment que tu es là et il doit t'attendre, en plus j'ai sommeil.

Etonné, Natsumi regarda la rose sceptique. Depuis quand était-elle aussi froide ? Elle l'ignorait peut être ? Ou peut être lui en voulait-elle mais avais peur de l'avouer ? _Ou alors elle a vraiment sommeil_, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui c'était peut-être ça ! Non, c'était surement ça ! Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il faut ?

- D'accord, finit par dire Natsumi résigné.

Se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de marquer une pause : Bonne nuit ma petite fleur.

- Bonne nuit Nat.

Et elle partit.

La rose attendit quelques secondes, puis tremblante se dirigea vers son lit et éteignit les lumières. La respiration hachée, la main droite sur sa poitrine près de son cœur, elle tenta en vain de contenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait d'exploser. Se couchant, elle éclata en sanglot. Sans le savoir Natsumi venait de conforter la rose dans sa résolution. Comment pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle était un frein au bonheur de son amie. Son amie qui venait de sacrifier tant de chose pour elle !

Elle en mettait du temps se dit Ryosuke en s'étirant. Devait-il aller voir ce qui se passait ? On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les femmes. Hors celle-ci n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était celle qui l'avait sorti de ses années de ténèbres à culpabiliser, pleurant sa femme qui l'avait quitté depuis bientôt dix ans. Cela s'était produit à peu près à la même époque que la mort de ses amis, un mois après pour être exact. Son univers opulent et sans soucis s'était effondré en même tant que ses illusions sur l'existence humaine. Il s'était mis à détesté le monde entier, le blâmant pour l'enfer dans lequel il plongeait jour après jour. L'argent était tout d'un coup devenue dérisoire, insignifiant. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de prouver que la mort de ses amis n'était pas due à un banal cambriolage, sans succès. A chaque fois il s'était heurté à un mur infranchissable. Cet homme qui se faisait appeler _**« Maitre »**_ semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. Finalement Ryosuke s'était résigné à tout oublié et s'était consacré à la seule chose qui lui restait et grâce à laquelle il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable : sa fille. Puis un beau jour, cette femme sonnait à sa porte, lui révélant que de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé devrait être multiplié par cent et que non content d'avoir tué ces gens, ce _**« Maitre »**_ séquestrait leur fille. Cette petite fille malicieuse qui avait une peur bleu des araignées et de tous ceux dont la taille se mesurait en Millimètre. Au départ il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Certes cet homme était un assassin mais jamais il n'avait pensé à un psychopathe. Et surtout pourquoi aurait-il gardé celle qui selon tous lui était la plus inutile ? Mais Natsumi avait su trouver les mots et preuve à l'appui, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Petit à petit, au fil de leur enquête, il avait retrouvé son entrai. Auprès de cette femme il s'était sentit revivre. Elle avait su le percé à jour et gratter cette surface râpeuse, ce voile qui obstruait son cœur. Brisant les barrières qu'il avait érigées, elle était entrée tel un tsunami ravageant tout sur son passage.

Il sourit.

Leur première et unique nuit ensemble avait eu lieu le jour où, folle de joie, elle lui avait annoncé que la rose était d'accord et acceptait de s'échapper. Encore aujourd'hui il ressentait la passion de leur étreinte, la brulure sensuelle de sa peau et l'indicible bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

Tournant la tête vers la porte, il vit celle-ci coulisser et sa bien-aimée, l'air préoccupé entré dans la cabine. En silence, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit vêtu d'une nuisette en soie noire dont le léger décolleté était bordé de dentelles. Se redressant un peu plus, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit. Mieux valait ne rien dire, se dit-il. Ils parleraient demain.

Refermant sa valise, Sakura vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien laissé avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre du wagon dont elle ferma les rideaux. Elle remit ses lunettes bien qu'elle portait déjà des lentilles colorées. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas correcteur ! Prenant son sac à dos qu'elle porta d'une manche sur l'épaule gauche, elle se saisit de son bagage et quitta silencieusement sa cabine. Dans les couloirs du wagon, éclairé par les luminaires, elle marcha le plus discrètement possible. Profitant d'un arrêt à Konoha, elle quittait sans mot dire le train.

Perdue, elle était à présent sur les quais. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle regarda le train reprendre sa route en inspirant longuement. Autour d'elle les voix et les bruits se répercutaient tels les échos d'une voix dans une montagne, sauf qu'ici l'on ne distinguait aucun son d'un autre. Tout ce brouhaha… elle en avait presque le tournis. Complétement largué, elle chercha des yeux comment quitté ce lieu lorsqu'une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Elle suivit un groupe de jeune gens et jackpot ! Elle était à présent dans les rues bondée de Konoha.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle constata avec ironie que l'urbanisation avait fait son chemin. Les bâtiments touchaient presque le ciel et les voitures et autres véhicules en tout genre inondaient les routes. Natsumi aurait aimée voir ça, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle lui avait menti et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle lui avait fait croire que tout allait bien mais c'était faux, rien n'allait. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa Natsumi vivre en fonctions d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour elle et ceci qui venait s'ajouter. C'était trop ! Elle devait partir, il le fallait il était hors de question qu'elle paye encore de sa personne. Elle et Ryo seraient en sécurité maintenant. Voilà comment elle avait raisonné. Pourtant elle se sentait coupable. Sans compter le fait qu'elle se retrouvait seule en plein milieu de la nuit dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les gens avaient tous l'air si pressé ! En même temps avec ce froid… pourtant il n'avait pas neigé ici, constata-t-elle maintenant qu'elle faisait plus attention. Sursautant, elle vit un vieil homme se faire bousculer puis insulter. Elle jura. Merde à la fin ! C'était noël les gens s'en foutait-il ? Ou était-elle tombée dans le seul endroit ou on ne le fêtait pas ? Pourtant elle voyait bien les guirlandes sur les bâtiments, les affiches publicitaires et les panneaux télévisés qui diffusait apparemment un concert.

Regardant autour d'elle, Sakura interpella un des nombreux passants.

- Excuser moi, sauriez-vous par hasards ou nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pff… fit le passant. Qu'elle question. A Konoha bien-sûr !

- Non, je voulais dire dans qu'elle quartier.

- Ici c'est le centre-ville ! Lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

Il la regardait avec arrogance. Hautain, il la détaillait ouvertement. Une chance qu'elle ait mis des vêtements amples. Faisant fi de cela elle posa une autre question.

- Désolé de vous déranger à nouveau mais qu'elle est la direction de _**Senshu**_ ?

- J'suis pas un annuaire moi débrouillez-vous, je suis pressez ! Cria le jeune homme avant de s'en allez.

Soupirant, la rose sorti son portable. Quel enfoiré ! Au moins avait-il eu la délicatesse de répondre à l'une de ses question, ironisa intérieurement la rose. Pestant contre lui, elle déambula pendant près de deux heures puis se décida à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle sortit de la poche de son jean le portable que lui avait donné Natsumi et fit le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait. Le bruit répétitif de la sonnerie ressemblait fort au klaxon atténué d'un camion. Ses mains devinrent moites et elle se mit à trembler lorsque la voix rassurante teintée d'inquiétude de _**« sa sœur »**_ prononça son nom.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ? Demanda Natsumi au bord de la crise de nerf tout en faisant les cent pas.

- Non et j'ai pourtant cherché dans tout le train. Répondit Ryosuke.

- C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas avoir disparue comme ça. Peut-être nous ont-ils retrouvées ou bien tu as mal cherché ? Elle est forcément dans le train… Oh je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser dormir toute seule. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je…

Paniqué, Natsumi éclata en sanglot. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'ils recherchaient la rose. En effet, se sentant frustrée par leur séparation, elle était retournée la voir mais avait trouvé sa cabine vide. Sans perdre une minute, elle avait prévenue Ryo qui n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher dans tout le train depuis. Et dire qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas alerter les contrôleurs au risque de se faire repérer !

Sursautant, elle sentit les bras réconfortant de son amant l'entourer et la bercer. Elle se calma un peu. Elle qui croyait que c'était enfin fini, mais non ! Le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux. Cette gamine n'avait-elle pas mérité la paix après toutes ses années. Natsumi s'était surprise à faire un vœu. Le vœu que toute deux puisse oublier et vivre le plus normalement possible.

Se dégageant de son cocon, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il y avait une possibilité qu'elle se refusait à admettre et qui était pourtant la plus plausible : elle était partit d'elle-même. Oui mais pour où ? Elle ne connaissait personne ? Quant à la direction qu'elle aurait prise, tout était envisageable. Elle aurait aussi bien pu retourner à leur point de départ, ce qui était très peu probable. Elle aurait pu prendre un autre train vers Kumo ou choisir de rester dans l'une des villes des trois arrêts que le train avait faits. Fais chier ! Que fallait-il faire pour avoir enfin un moment de répit ?! Son esprit qui tournait à plein régime lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient oubliés quelque chose. Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le lit ou gisait son portable. Quelle idiote, elle faisait ! Oublié un détail pareil. Elle le tenait à peine en main que celui-ci se mit à sonner. Elle vit avec appréhension le nom de la rose s'afficher.

- Allo, Sakura c'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Ryo se rapprocha d'elle et haussa les sourcils intrigués.

- C'est moi. Entendit-elle.

Elle soupira.

- Mais bon sang, ou es-ce que tu es ?! Gronda-t-elle, on s'est fait un sang d'encre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Nat, s'excusa Sakura. Mais je veux que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre. D'accord.

- D'accord.

Elle entendit la rose à l'autre bout du fil inspirer.

- Alors voilà. Ce n'est pas facile à dire et tu vas surement me croire ingrate mais il le fallait. Soyons réaliste, si on reste ensemble il va nous retrouver et je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime encore une fois. Et c'est malheureusement ce qui va arriver. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'attacher à toi, pour que tu me déteste, que tu te dises : elle a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai été faible. J'ai craqué. Je me rends compte que là je parle beaucoup de moi. Désolé. J'aimerai te remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tous tes sacrifices, jamais je ne les oublierais. Tu auras tellement fait dans ma vie au détriment de toi et là, tu voudrais encore te mettre entre parenthèse pour moi. Une ado maniacodépressive. Ça je refuse ! Je refuse que tu souffres ou que tu sois encore une fois exposée au danger pour…

- Mais, non tu te trompes, coupa Natsumi d'une voix étranglé. Jamais tu n'as été une gêne et… d'abord pourquoi tu me parle comme ça ! On dirait que tu me dis adieu…Attends tu n'y pense pas ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois la rose.

Cette fois-ci elle pleurait Natsumi en était sûr.

- Ecoute-moi Saku. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. On a déjà une solution !

- Laquelle ? Demanda la rose. Vivre cachée pendant le reste de mon existence. Non ! Je vais trouver Sasori et ensemble, ensemble on le fera tomber. Je ne pourrais vivre en sachant que ce monstre ne paie pas pour ce qu'il a fait à tous ces gens, pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il tombera et s'il le faut, je tomberais avec lui… Nat, je suis navré, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle. J'ai été ravi de te connaître. Tu as été la lumière de mes ténèbres. Moi l'oiseau en cage, l'ange aux ailes brisée a pu trouver un instant la liberté et le gout du paradis. Mais il est temps que je replonge dans les ténèbres une dernière fois. Dis à Ryo de ne pas s'en faire. Tout ira bien pour moi. Je suis assez futée pour m'en sortir, en plus avec les comptes je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Merci pour tout. Je vous aime !

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ! Hurlait Natsumi tel une litanie.

Mais trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Brisant ainsi le dernier le dernier fil qui la reliait encore à eux. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle rappela et tomba sur la messagerie. Alors l'air sembla tout à coup lui manqué, le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds alors que dans un dernier moment de conscience, elle vit Ryo se précipiter vers elle et tout devint noir.

Remerciant Neji, Kakashi quitta la demeure Hyûga en catimini, passant par l'arrière. Il étouffait dans tout ce fouillis de monde et surtout il préférait éviter d'avoir à ramener la peste qui lui servait de _**« fille ».**_ A peine était-il revenue dans la salle de réception qu'elle l'avait happé dans ce flot continue de présentation et de discussion tous plus rasoir les unes que les autre. Ces gens n'avaient-ils rien d'autre comme sujet de discussion que leur fortune personnelle ou les dernières lubies de la famille Yamanaka. Franchement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Si encore il y avait rencontré les gens de son cercle !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Kakashi regarda sa voiture avec dépit et décida de marcher. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. De plus lorsque Kaori se rendrait compte de son départ, il était sur de passer un sale quart d'heure. Quittant l'immense quartier de Konoha qui était plus une mini ville qu'autre chose, il se dirigea vers la sortie de celle-ci. Les villas de cette partie résidentielle rivalisaient en beauté. Tous s'étaient apparemment défoncés au vu des décorations gargantuesques qui ornait les façades et les jardins. Bientôt au loin, non loin de la sortie de la ville, il aperçut le par ces brillant de milles feu et s'y dirigea. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il constata que la ville n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. La facture d'électricité allait être salée ! Il sourit, sortit son portable qui vibrait dans la poche intérieur gauche de sa veste de smoking et regarda l'afficheur : Kaori ! ''_Pas cette fois_ '', se dit-il avant de renvoyer l'appel. Encore un des nombreux reproche de la longue liste qu'elle devait surement être en train de rédiger. Quelle merde ! Pourquoi les derniers instants d'attentes paraissaient-ils toujours si long ? Sans arrêt il regardait son calendrier dans l'espoir qu'elle atteigne sa majorité, ce qui s'il ne se trompait pas aurait lieu dans un mois tout au plus.

Il se dirigeait vers la fontaine au centre du parc lorsque des cris non loin se firent entendre. L'esprit soudain alerte, il prêta plus d'attention au bruit alentour. D'autres cris plus distincts se firent entendre. Identifiant leur provenance, il s'y précipita et découvrit avec stupéfaction trois jeune gens : deux hommes et une femme. Celle-ci maintenue par l'un des deux se débattait avec vigueur, les invectivent. Tandis que le second se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Putain, boucle là pétasse ! Ordonna celui qui la maintenait, un blob platine au yeux noir vitreux. T'as toujours pas pigée que personne ne vas venir t'aider ?

- Va te faire foutre connard ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un imbécile. Réplica la jeune fille téméraire.

A moins que ça ne soit de l'inconscience.

- Mais putain, elle se la pète grave la meuf ! S'exclama le second avec un sourire salace, il était châtain et Kakashi ne le distinguait pas bien.

_Ils doivent être stone ou complétement soul ou les deux._ Se dit Kakashi.

A y bien regarder, la fille ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Brune aux yeux bruns surmonté de lunettes, elle avait les cheveux nouée en une tresse dont plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées. Elle était vêtue d'un Sweet-shirt noir, d'un jean de la même couleur et des gants en laines noir. On aurait franchement dit qu'elle était en deuil ou alors c'était encore une de ces vamps.

Bientôt, la main du blond se fit plus baladeuse. Il baissa sa main vers sa hanche et commença à relever son haut, découvrant un ventre plat et d'une extrême blancheur. Kakashi en était presque fasciné. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait ce genre teint. Elle se débâtit, le mordant tandis que le second approchait. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers le châtain avec qui il engagea une lutte qu'il domina largement. Jetant un regard en direction de la fille, il vit celle-ci se libérez de l'emprise de son agresseur alors que lui-même assommait d'un coup de point son adversaire. Lorsque Kakashi voulut l'aider, il la vit se faire projeter contre un arbre, se cognat violement la tête contre celui-ci avant de retomber sur le sol. Elle était allongé là inerte. Paniqué, son agresseur s'enfuit en voyant du sang s'échapper de la tête de la jeune fille, créant une petite flaque de sang. Sortant son portable, il appela une ambulance et s'approcha de la jeune fille. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il vérifia qu'elle respirait encore et évita de la bouger au maximum. Soulagé, il la vit ouvrir péniblement les yeux et le regarder avec incompréhension.

- Hey, ça va ?! Demanda Kakashi avec angoisse.

- Je… crois que oui ! Bredouilla la jeune femme en essayant de se relever.

- Vous ne devriez pas bouger, vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant son conseil.

Il finit par l'aider et l'adossa contre un arbre.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi et vous.

- Sa… Sakura.

- C'est très jolie… Non ! Vous ne devez pas vous endormir ! Cria presque Kakashi. Dites-moi, parlez-moi, d'où venez.

- Je… Je viens de… je crois que je viens…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, j'appelle la police et une ambulance.

- Non, cria-t-elle vivement. Ils travaillent tous pour lui, il va me retrouver, il va encore me faire du mal,… Natsumi… Ryo…non, faut pas. NON !

Kakashi la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle divaguait ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Pourtant, elle arborait une expression terrifier. Jamais il n'avait vu ça !

- Qui ça _**« il », **_qui vous veux du mal.

Elle le regarda hébété et dit :

- Me rappelle plus, il…, me souvient pas, j'sais plus…

Elle leva sa main droite et lui effleura la joue. Son regard, déchirant, envoutant et étrange. Ses yeux étaient… sa main glissa lentement, gracile alors elle sombra et se fit happer dans les ténèbres.

« Et c'est ainsi que tu plongeas,

Dans ce nouvel enfer que tu détestas.

Une autre vie à bâtir,

Des souvenirs à reconstruire.

S. U »

Arijessika.


	6. Un merci suffira !

Salut à tous, voici enfin venue le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Désolé de cette longue attente. Mais mon ordi à de gros problème d'affichage et je l'envoie donc en réparation. Ce qui signifie que le prochain chapitre tardera surement mais ce sera la dernière fois.

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et une bonne rentrée !

Chapitre 5 : Un « merci » suffira !

**« **_**Il fait noir, si noir !**_

_**Je sombre, j'étouffe, je me noie ce soir !**_

_**Ou es-tu, ma belle ingénue ?**_

_**Ou es-tu, mon bel ange déchu ? »**_

_**M.**_

_**Cité de Konoha, Du parc Kimura à l'Hôpital Saint-Leaf**_

_**23H45.**_

Bientôt, l'ambulance fut là et, rassemblant les affaires de la jeune femme, il monta avec elle pour l'hôpital. Comme dans un brouillard, il vit les urgentistes s'affairer autour de cette jeune inconnue. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il eut un haut le cœur et en fut surpris. La vue du sang ne l'avait jamais gêné jusqu'à présent, pourquoi étais-ce différent ? Le regard, _ce regard !_ La façon dont ses yeux sombres s'étaient posées sur lui avant d'être recouvert par ces si fines paupières, lui avait fendue le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il ressentirait ça à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir ça de nouveau.

- On la perd ! **S'écria le plus jeune des deux urgentistes en débutant un massage cardiaque. **Elle fibrille, vite !

Son collègue fouilla dans son sac et sortit une seringue. Il injecta un liquide dans la perfusion. La jeune femme était sanglée sur le brancard, la tête bien calée pour éviter que les secousses du véhicule ne la dévient de sa position. Il entendait le son strident de la sirène, répétitif mais surtout irritant. Et cet autre son continu, plat, sur cet électrocardiogramme qui indiquait comme une sentence, l'absence de battement cardiaque.

- Il faut là choquer, **déclara le plus âgée en pointant du doigt le défibrillateur.**

Le plus jeune s'exécuta aussitôt et le prit tandis que le plus âgée découpait précautionneusement l'avant de la robe de la jeune femme.

- Chargez à cent cinquante. **Ordonna-t-il au plus jeune.**

- Dégager !

On entendit le son de la charge tandis qu'il frottait les deux manettes symétrique à base triangulaire l'une contre l'autre avant de les plaquer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Kakashi vit son corps se crisper quelque seconde avant de se relâcher. Il jeta un œil à la ligne d'activité cardiaque, rien.

- Pas de réaction, **signala le plus jeune.**

- Charger à deux cent. Dégagez !

Il répéta l'opération sans succès.

- Chargez à trois cent. Dégagez !

Encore une fois le corps de la jeune fille se crispa avant de se relâcher et cette fois-ci ils furent tous soulagé de voir la ligne plate se déformer progressivement avant de se stabiliser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouva au soin intensif tandis que Kakashi inquiet, attendait dans cette salle d'attente avec au creux de l'estomac, la peur. La peur que cette inconnue ne meure. Poussant un juron, il maudit les cieux. Pourquoi ce genre de truc lui tombait systématiquement dessus. Levant la tête qu'il avait tenue basse jusqu'ici, il se rendit compte que les quelques gens présent l'observait avec curiosité. Parmi eux, une femme dont le regard allait et venait d'un magazine. Il le scruta et y vit son visage en couverture. Il soupira d'agacement. C'était « The worker », le quotidien Japonais qui présentait les diffèrent hommes d'affaires du pays, avec une préférence pour ceux en pleine ascension. Une sorte de presse people. Stressé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café lorsque son portable vibra. Il le sortit et poussa une énième fois, un soupir agacé à la vue du nom qui s'affichait : Kaori. Qu'es ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Se plaignit-il avant de décrocher.

_**Zone résidentiel de Konoha : Manoir des Hyûga**_

_**23H50.**_

- T'aurais pas vu Kakashi ? **Demanda Kaori en balayant la salle du regard un peu perdue.**

Elle vit Neji tressaillir un instant perdant ainsi son masque d'impassibilité, ce qui était très rare. Kaori eu un sourire en coin en se rappelant qu'il devenait presque humain lorsqu'il avait bu un verre de trop. D'un geste lent et calculer, elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Ensuite elle plongea son regard amande dans celui nacré du jeune homme et reprit d'une voix légèrement agacé :

- Je t'ai posée une question il me semble ?

Il eut un sourire froid presque mesquin et répondit abruptement :

- Il en avait sa claque de quoi alors il s'est tiré ! Satisfaite ?!

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa tandis que Neji tournait les talons et la plantait là. Elle serra les poings. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait jamais caché son hostilité à son égard. Va savoir pourquoi, il lui en voulait. S'éclipsant discrètement de la salle, elle chercha un endroit moins bruyant et se retrouva dans un bureau. S'asseyant sur l'un des sièges, elle sortit son portable et appela Kakashi. Après quelques minutes durant lesquels elle n'eut pour réponse que la tonalité irritante et répétitive de la communication. Bientôt, elle tomba sur la messagerie et raccrocha rageusement. Elle avait horreur d'être ignoré. Elle prit la peine de se calmer et attendit quelques minutes avant de rappeler. Il avait intérêt à répondre cette fois, sinon… elle ne jurait plus de rien !

- Quoi ?! **Beugla presque Kakashi.**

Etonné, elle fronça les sourcils sceptiques. Jamais il n'employait un ton aussi cassant, même lorsqu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Sur un autre ton je te pris ! **Rétorqua-t-elle à son tour sur le même ton.** Et d'abord, je peux savoir où tu es ?

Elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment, comme pour maitriser une quelconque colère qui n'avait lieu d'être. Après tout, elle s'était efforcée pour une fois de l'épargner. Elle s'était montrée très magnanime à son égard et voilà comment elle était remerciée !

- Ça ne te regarde pas, **cracha-t-il avec colère !** Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre !

Vexée, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- D'ac-cord ! Je me fou pas mal de ta vie, ok ?! Mais tu n'as pas à me planter au beau milieu d'une réception pour aller je ne sais où alors qu'on est venue ensemble !

- Ecoute, j'en ai rien à battre de tes états d'âmes, tu peux bien te retrouver au-dessus du mont Fuji, ou en plein milieu de la mer morte, que ça me ferais ni chaud ni froid. Sans compter que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix pour cette soirée. Maintenant va falloir te trouver un autre faire valoir, capiche ?

- Va te faire foutre ! **Jura la bonde en resserrant ses doigts sur son verre.** Tu entends ? Je t'emmerde et… Kakashi ? Kakashi ? Kakashi !

Cet imbécile venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Ça, se promit-elle, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

-Putain d'enfoiré de merde, je vais te tuer ! **Grinça-t-elle en balançant son verre qui se brisa contre le mur lui faisant face. **

Inspirant profondément, elle se força au calme. Fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina sur une plage au soleil, sous les cocotiers, allonger sur son transat. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres et alors elle retrouva un peu de sérénité. Reprenant son masque d'impassibilité, elle consulta ses messages et se rendit comptes qu'il y'en avait un d'Ino. Celle-ci l'informait qu'elle avait dû quitter la soirée et se trouvait dans une des boites les plus huppés de la ville ou un certain Sai fêtait son anniversaire. En l'occurrence, la blonde l'invitait à la rejoindre à condition qu'elle n'ait rien de mieux à faire.

- Rien de mieux à faire ! **Pensa Kaori, étonné.** Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-là ? Ne la connaissait-elle pas assez pour savoir que cette ville fonctionnait en fonction de sa personne ? Elle devait se montrer partout, être au courant de tout. C'était le minimum syndical pour rester au sommet, pour les contrôler. Alors bien sûr elle irait à cette soirée. Et si en plus elle s'y amusait, ce serait parfait. De plus elle était intriguée par ce Sai. Qui était-ce ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendue parler et dieu sait qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à connaître tous les gens de la haute. Il devait être nouveau en ville. Dans tous les cas c'était assez malin comme entrée en matière. Demain toute la ville et les médias parleraient de lui. Car si Ino y allait, les « autres » y iraient surement. Ce qui signifiait que dès à présent il faisait partit du cercle des BCBG de la ville.

Sa décision prise, elle pianota une réponse rapide, acceptant l'invitation et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'on entra abruptement dans la pièce.

- Mère vous êtes… oh, pardon ! **S'excusa la nouvelle venue en comprenant sa méprise.**

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrée ! **Fit remarquer la blonde, hargneusement, le regard étincelant.**

Haussant des sourcils incrédules, la nouvelle venue, l'observa ahuri.

- Pardon ! Je te rappelle que je suis encore chez moi ici ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

- Ouh, la petite Hinata sort les griffes, riposta avec ironie Kaori. A qui doit-on ce miracle ?

- O-k ! Ecoute j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi… je cherche juste ma mère. Tu ne l'aurait pas vu ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux aller te plaindre pour l'incident de tout à l'heure ? **Demanda la blonde d'un air arrogant.**

Elle avait fait mouche apparemment, car le visage de la brune affichait une exclamation surprise.

- Franchement Hinata, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait de dégâts avec Neji comme ça ? Toujours à jouer la parfaite petite fille. Tu m'écœure ! Tu n'as pas su te retenir et résultat, tu as brisé la seule chose que tu n'auras jamais de la part d'un mec ! Tout cela par jalousie ! Parce que tu ne supportais pas de n'être que la seconde, pas vrai ?

- C'est faux ! **S'indigna la brune avec véhémence.** Ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oui l'excuse classique des gamins de maternelle. Non c'est lui, non c'est elle. Tu prends vraiment les gens pour des abrutis. Tu étais la seule personne ayant l'information et la seule en mesure de la dévoilé. Alors arrête un peu avec ta théorie du complot ! Si au moins tu déniais accepter ta part de responsabilité, tu retrouverais un semblant de son affection.

Un sourire jubilatoire vint lui effleurer les lèvres. Comme d'habitude, elle avait encore gagné. Cette idiote à frange était vraiment trop fragile, trop influençable. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, ce qui l'arrangeait fortement. A son arrivée, Kaori avait dû trimer et joué de ses talents pour entrer dans ce cercle si fermé. Mais elle faillit échouer à cause de cette « mère Teresa » de pacotille ! Elle et sa manie de fouiné, sa suspicion. Elle avait semé le doute. Maintenant elle payait par la grâce des cieux son imprudence.

- Je te jure que…

- Pas la peine, si c'est pour me sortir un autre mensonge ! **Coupa la blonde en la toisant, dédaigneuse.** En fait pas la peine de te justifier tout court. Je ne veux rien savoir, ni rien avoir à faire avec toi. Franchement tu crains. T'es sur que tu fais partie de cette famille ? T'aurais pas été adopté par hasard ? Parce qu'entre toi et Neji, c'est comme l'enfer et le paradis. Rien à voir.

Elle vit la brune serrer les pans de sa robe et baisser les yeux. La robe bustier de couleur ébène, s'évasait légèrement au niveau des hanches et lui arrivait aux dessus des chevilles. Ces chevilles si délicates que Kaori lui enviait tant. Une petite bande rouge barrait le dessous de sa poitrine et s'étendait jusqu'au dos tel une ceinture, accentuant si c'était possible, sa poitrine et sa taille fine. Elle portait des chaussures à talons rouge à bout ouvert. Sa coiffure se composait de son habituelle frange. Ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté cascadaient sur ses épaules et se nivelaient juste en dessous de ses délicates épaules. Elle arborait aux oreilles des pointes en rubis rouge. Son coup gracile était paré d'un fin collier en or blanc dont le médaillon se trouvait être un cœur en rubis. Elle était comme souvent simple, beaucoup trop simple, mais terriblement belle. Sa beauté naturel était parfois frappent bien qu'elle ne sautait pas aux yeux dû au peu d'effort que la brune fournissait pour la montrée. Le contraste saisissant entre ses yeux de nacre et ses vêtements ne la rendait que plus belle, bien que discrète. Car face à des beautés comme elle pullulant dans la salle, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

En effet bien que ce look ne sorte que peu de celui chic-sage auquel elle avait habitué les gens. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins d'une beauté rétrograde. Par certains côté, elle lui faisait pensé a Audrey Hepburn. Mais seulement par certains côté. Parce que si Hinata était Audrey alors elle était Marylin. Celle qui attirait tous les regards, celle pour qui se battaient les hommes. Soudain une idée sournoise lui effleura l'esprit. Affectant un air condescendant, elle déclara avant de quitter les lieux :

- Je dois y aller. Ah au fait… Jolie robe. Tu l'as trouvé dans une pochette surprise ?! Franchement tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de sortir. Cette robe ne te va pas du tout. Non en fait, c'est juste que je la trouve trop passe partout. Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste un conseil d'ami mais… tu fais tache ! On dirait une minable petite robe de bal de promo acheté à bas prix dans une friperie. T'es plus une gamine ! Quand je pense qu'avec une mère comme la tienne, avocate au barreau et conseillère en image, tu n'es même pas fichue de te fringuer correctement, j'ai pitié ! Mais tu sais quoi… non, oublie ça. J'y vais.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle quitta la pièce, se retenant de rire devant la mine catastrophée d'Hinata. La pauvre ne l'avait surement pas vu venir.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle rentre se changer. Bien que la robe qu'elle portait soit magnifique, elle n'était pas vraiment approprier pour le genre de fête ou elle se rendait.

_**Ville de Suna, non loin du chalet Kuran**_

_**00H10.**_

Cette sournoise angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine, était insupportable ! Enfonçant la pédale d'accélération, il ne prêta aucune attention au compteur de vitesse, ni même au paysage sablonneux de la ville de Suna. Dire que ça faisait vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville. Comme un mauvais sort, il fallait que ce soit dans des circonstances plus ou moins similaires à celle de son départ, qui le ramenait. Il y a vingt ans, il avait quitté cette ville pour faire plaisir à sa femme et s'installer à Kiri. Cette même femme qui l'avait quitté à la première épreuve. _« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »_ semblait être une formule qu'elle avait interpréter à sa façon. En même temps, ne disait-on pas que la vérité était perçue à la manière de celui qui le percevait ? Il resserra sa poigne sur le volant. Il roulait à près de cent vingt kilomètres heures. Il se fichait pas mal d'écoper une amende, encore moins de se faire arrêter ! Non, c'était faux ! Il ne s'en fichait pas, se corrigea-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet à travers le rétroviseur à la jeune femme allonger sur la banquètes arrière.

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'elle s'était évanouit, constata Ryo en contemplant son amante. Elle gigotait de temps à autre, comme en proie à des cauchemars dont il aurait aimé connaître les consistances. Une heure plus tôt, il avait dû rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour quitter le train avec la jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras. Ainsi il avait dû soudoyer un des agents de sécurité du train pour l'aider à porter ses bagages. Ensuite, il s'était fait passer pour un jeune marier ayant pour tradition farfelue que les pieds de la récente épouse ne touche le sol jusqu'à leurs nouvelles maisons. Une chance pour lui que l'agent eut été un vieil homme romantique qui, à son récit, avait souri et avec entrain, les avait accompagné.

Par chance la gare de Suna se trouvait en pleine air et sans vidéo de surveillance. Il n'y avait eu non plus, que quelque deux policiers poster sur le quai. Pas d'autres passagers. Comme s'ils étaient tous deux les seules personnes à faire escale. Une aubaine qu'il ait pensé à faire affréter une voiture pour leur arrivé. Aussi n'avait-il eu qu'à s'y diriger. En effet celle-ci était stationner dans un parking non loin de la gare et il avait reçu les clés du véhicule quelques jours plus tôt. Après avoir remercié l'agent, il était monté dans la voiture et avait démarré. Et maintenant il était là, en route vers la maison qu'il avait abandonnée à regret.

Comme les rues avaient changées. L'urbanisation avait fait son chemin dans cette petite ville sablonneuse au nord de Kyoto. Il peinait à s'orienter et si ce n'eut été le GPS, il se serait surement déjà perdue ! Bientôt, il aperçue au loin les grilles imposantes de sa demeure d'antan. Ceux-ci en fer forgé peint en noir se dressaient fièrement tel un soldat au garde-à-vous. Se penchant légèrement vers le siège passager, il y prit un trousseau de clé dont le porte clé était un mini boitier de commande. Sur celui-ci se trouvait deux boutons l'un devant l'autre, avec des dessins. Il le tendit en direction du pare-brise et appuya sur un des boutons. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et les battants du portail s'ouvrirent vers l'intérieur. Il les passa et appuya sur l'autre bouton du boitier et ceux-ci se refermèrent. Enfin, il prêta attention à la maison se dressant devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'une grande maison dont la façade se trouvait être en pierres grises. Parmi tout ce qui avait changé, cette maison semblait avoir été épargnée par le temps. Mieux encore, il lui semblait qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Les effets de sa trop longue absence ! Il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de cette maison. Jusqu'à ce qu'il leurs faillent un endroit où se cacher. Ryosuke remerciait sa présence d'esprit. En effet, il avait demandé à ce que les lumières soient allumés pour son retour. Aussi, la cour était-elle nimber de la lueur de réverbère, tandis que par les fenêtres, il apercevait la lueur des lustres.

- _Décidément, ces derniers temps il avait beaucoup d'idée lumineuse !_

Il eut un sourire et en oublia un instant la situation. Ici, il avait été heureux. Ici il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie. L'enfant prodigue enfin de retour ! Malheureusement, il devait rester discret. Une chance alors que sa maison fut éloignée des autres, cachés entre les arbres de _**« la forêt »**_ de cette ville.

Descendant de voiture, il sortit d'abord les valises et les amena à l'intérieur. Ensuite il revint, sortit délicatement la jeune femme de la voiture et l'emmena dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il grimpa précautionneusement les escaliers et la déposa délicatement sur le lit de l'une des quelques dizaine de chambres de l'habitacle. Il eut un sourire en constatant que la literie pourrait aisément accueillir quatre autres personnes.

Revenant à lui, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et vérifia que toutes les issues étaient verrouillées. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il fit du thé, qu'il plaça dans une théière. Sur un plateau, il disposa deux tasses du service en porcelaine trouvé dans un des placards encastrées dans le mur, le surplombant ainsi que la théière. Il trouva ensuite des biscuits qu'il plaça sur le plateau et remonta vers la chambre de la brune. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, il pénétra dans la chambre et eu la surprise de trouvé la jeune femme debout près de la fenêtre. Celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer et resta le regard fixé sur la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

- Tu es réveillé, **constata-il en déposant le plateau sur la table non loin du lit.**

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Etonné et légèrement inquiet, il se rapprocha mais se stoppa alors qu'elle se mettait à parler.

- J'essaie de voir ce qu'elle voyait, **déclara-t-elle d'une voix plate.** Tu sais, elle avait l'habitude de se placer face à sa fenêtre condamnée et elle regardait. Elle souriait, comme en retour à un fantôme qu'elle était la seule à voir. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander ce qu'elle voyait, jamais. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus maintenant. J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. En fait si… quand je me suis levé, j'ai prié très fort pour avoir rêvé. Mais les dieux ont semble-t-il, prit un malin plaisir à m'écouter. Je voulais tellement que…

- Arrête ! **Tonna Ryosuke, **tu te fais du mal inutilement.

- Inutilement ! Explosa la brune en se retournant le regard étincelant. Tu insinue par là qu'elle était inutile. Avoue-le, bon sang ! Tu es bien content qu'elle ne soit plus là, pas vraie ?

- Tu divague Natsumi ! Tu devrais songer à te calmer, zen. **Conseilla le brun avec pragmatisme, légèrement décontenancé.**

Elle eut un rire jaune.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! **Fit-elle avec sarcasme.** Et je devrais probablement me mettre en position du lotus ?!

Il poussa un soupire exaspéré. Il était trop épuiser pour vouloir entamer une dispute avec elle. Ils valaient mieux la laisser faire.

- Tu as finit ?

A cette question, elle plissa les yeux d'un air rembruni et le fixa avec colère.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait qu'elle ne soit plus là ? Tu restes là telle une statue de marbre à me regarder ! Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé au premier arrêt… **Reprocha-t-elle d'une voix qui au fur à mesure se brisait. **

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à nouveau cette énorme boule dans sa gorge. Cette impression de suffoqué. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à vous compresser la trachée de l'intérieur. Elle se mit à haleter. Inquiet, Ryo se rapprocha de la jeune femme et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais à peine la toucha-t-il qu'elle le repoussa et se mit à se débattre jusqu'à le gifler. Horrifier par son geste, elle porta la main à sa bouche, poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de se précipiter dans les bras du brun qui était complétement perdue. Sonné.

- J-je suis… désolé, **parvint-elle à articuler dans un sanglot, la tête posé contre la poitrine de son amant.** P-pardon…, j-je ne voulais pas. Je sais… plus ce que je fais. Oh mon dieu, je deviens folle !

Fronçant les sourcils, il la considéra avec attention. Et d'une voix d'où perçait une note de reprocha, bien que rassurante, déclara :

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais d'où tu viens une idée pareille ? Tu n'es pas folle, t'entends. Enfin pas dans le sens que tu imagines.

Elle fut parcourue d'un soubresaut causé par un éclat de rire. Elle cessa instantanément de pleurer. Comment faisait-il, se demanda-t-elle ? Comment faisait-il toujours pour la faire sourire dans les pires moments ? Fermant les yeux, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis sentit des doigts, lui pousser délicatement le menton vers le haut, la forçant à soulever la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard, franc, déterminé. Il prit un air décidé et déclara :

- Je t'interdis de croire que ça ne m'affecte pas o-k ? J'essaie juste de garder pieds car il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous reste lucide. Tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste ces dernières heures, ça ne te ressemble pas. On dirait moi et je t'avoue que c'est assez flippant. Je tiens autant à Sakura qu'à toi et oui moi aussi je lui en veux un peu d'être parti mais je la comprends aussi. Imagine-toi à sa place. Elle a surement dû penser qu'elle était un frein à notre bonheur et surtout qu'elle nous mettait en danger en restant auprès de nous. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux… Au vue de son caractère, elle a dû agir probablement sur une impulsion. Elle pense bien faire, mais elle a juste oublié un détail. Elle a été enfermée pendant près de onze ans. Comment va-t-elle faire dans ce monde ? C'est ça qui m'intrigue. Mais ne t'en fait pas, chaque chose en son temps et je te promets qu'on la retrouvera, vivante et en bonne santé. Elle est forte, très forte, elle est intelligente et très maligne. Elle a survécu à toutes ces années et elle survivra encore. D'accord ?

La gorge encore légèrement noué, Natsumi sourit timidement à Ryo et hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas se précipiter, ni foncer bêtement. Chaque chose en son temps ! Ils devaient d'abord se reposer, ensuite s'organiser avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Ainsi bientôt, ils la retrouveraient.

_Zone résidentiel de Konoha : Manoir des Hyûga_

_00H21._

- Je suis désolé mère, je dois y aller. **Parvint à articuler Hinata d'un ton peu convaincant.**

Midori fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elle connaissait sa fille. Et, aussi bien qu'elle s'en souvienne ce ton chevrotant et ce regard hagard ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude**.

Elle parut un instant étonné. A se demander si elle était parmi eux !

- Oh, pardon ! Oui, je vais bien, **dit-elle d'une voix contenue.** C'est ça… je vais bien.

Elle ponctua sa dernière réplique d'un sourire un peu trop forcé, renforçant ainsi les doutes de Midori. Que pouvait-elle faire ? se demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à son mari en pleine discussion avec des « amis ». S'il se rendait compte de l'état de leur fille, elle en entendrait parler pendant des semaines. Et elle avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça. Celui-ci lui fit signe de venir. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle offrit un sourire rassurant à la brune et déclara :

- Très bien, ma chérie, ton père me réclame. On en reparlera.

Elle ne reçut qu'un bref et discret hochement de tête avant de s'éclipser, se frayant un chemin à travers les invités.

Desserrant avec difficulté ses mains, Hinata commença à son tour à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Le bruit des conversations sur ce jazz en font sonore joué par des artistes détachés de _l'institut philarmonique de Toho_, lui parvenait dans un brouillard auditif assourdissant. Autant elle avait conscience des invitées et de la musique, autant elle se sentait loin et proche à la fois. Elle avait cette sensation qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on avait trop bu et qu'on marchait sous un soleil de plomb. C'était presque risible de se dire qu'elle risquait une insolation auditive. Quant à ses yeux… De toutes ses forces Hinata se força au calme. Elle ne devait surtout pas craquer. Pas _ici !_ Pas _maintenant !_ Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en se mettant à chialer au beau milieu de la réception, face à près de huit cent invités, à l'affut du moindre scandale. D'ailleurs avec tout ce monde elle aurait dû peiner à trouver un endroit au calme, complétement désert. Une chance que le manoir fut immense et les sorties multiple. _Kaori !_ Ce nom, rien que son évocation la mettait dans un état de rage… une rage qui, malheureusement, se couplait de tristesse. Elle haïssait sa vulnérabilité. Cette fille savait toujours trouver les mots. Elle avait beau être peu futée sur certains points, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un don pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait quelque instant plus tôt. Tel une traitresse, c'est cet instant que choisit sa mémoire pour lui rappeler les mots de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra. Vite, vite ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Pressant le pas, elle bouscula quelqu'un mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser. _Pas maintenant !_ Avec un certain soulagement, elle atteint le couloir menant à une porte dérobé menant à l'arrière de la maison. Devant celle-ci, elle tendit le bras, l'ouvrit, dévala quelque marche et se retrouva à l'orée du parc arrière au manoir. Elle frissonna. La neige était tombée ! Elle aurait aimée en voir les premiers flocons. Avec peine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dérogé à son rituel habituel des soirs de noël. Pourtant chaque année elle réussissait à s'échapper au bon moment pour l'effectuer. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Les bruits de la réception lui semblèrent enfin moins pressants. Sans une quelconque hésitation, ignorant la froideur infernale de cette soirée hivernale, elle pénétra dans le parc. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'après quelques minutes à se faufiler à travers les arbres, les haies et les buissons, elle retrouva son espace secret. C'était deux arbres : un prunier grand et massif et un immense chêne bicentenaire. Les deux côte à côte se joignaient par les branches et les racines. Le tronc du chêne était creusé naturellement telle une grotte. Elle s'y glissa, s'adossa à la paroi, ramena ses jambes a sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur le côté. Ignorant le froid et la neige, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

C'était ici sa place et nulle part ailleurs. A l'abri au creux de cet arbre. Pas dans cette famille, pas dans cette maison. Cette maison qui de plus en de plus, semblait ne plus être la sienne. _**« Sa famille » !**_ Quelle famille ? Cette garce avait raison ! Non content d'être laide et affreuse, elle était aussi la source d'ennuis de son clan. C'était sa faute si Neji savait. C'était sa faute si à présent il la détestait, c'était sa faute si son père avait cette lueur dans les yeux, cette amertume. Ce dégout de sa personne était tellement fragrant, autant que la déception qu'elle y décelait. A se demander comment il faisait pour la supporter ? Comment faisait-il pour tolérer sa présence ? Comment faisait-elle pour faire abstraction de tout ça au quotidien ? Sa simple existence était une hérésie. Et sa mère, aveugle. Sa mère si aimant qui, bien que perspicace de par son métier, ne l'était plus tant que ça face à cet homme qu'elle aimait. Si seulement elle savait… ce qu'elle même savait. Ce qu'elle-même savait. A croire que l'univers s'amusait à la placer dans des situations périlleuses ou elle se retrouvait forcement à jouer les confidentes. A croire qu'elle se promenait avec une pancarte avec inscrit _psychiatre_ en lettre capitale.

- Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?! **Implora-t-elle dans un murmure.** Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on à me confier des secrets ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? A chaque fois, ils se confient à moi et après attendent de moi le silence. Mais je ne suis pas prêtre, je ne suis pas bonne sœur, je ne suis rien. Je n'ai jamais demandé à surprendre cette conversation, mon Dieu ! Jamais, je n'ai voulu non plus le surprendre ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me mettre dans de telle position ?

Et puis elle était pathétique à se plaindre. Elle l'avait mérité, non ? Non… oui ! Elle était perdue.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Pendant combien de temps encore ? Pendant combien de temps sa conscience allait-elle la tourmenter ? Quand aurait-elle la paix ?

Sursautant, Hinata se cogna la tête et y porta une main. L'autre, elle la porta à sa poitrine et constata qu'elle respirait de façon saccadé. Le visage crispé par la douleur, elle se força à identifier la personne accroupie en face d'elle dont le visage était caché par la pénombre et qui l'observait le bras suspendue en avant. Des bras légèrement bronzé et musclé. Ces bras, elle les avait déjà vus, mais où ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour quémander l'identité de son interlocuteur mais se figea à la vue du visage qui s'était rapproché et était à présent éclairé.

- Oh non, tout mais pas lui, **laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure dépité.**

Devant elle se trouvait Naruto Uzumaki, la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici. Que faisait-il là au fait ? L'avait-il suivit ? Si oui pour qu'elle raison ? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était vêtue d'un pantalon de costume noir, d'une chemise orange dont deux boutons était défait dévoilant un torse musclé, des chaussures en cuir noir et une chaine en argent au pendentif de cristaux bleu.

Il fronça les sourcils à sa remarque tandis qu'elle rougit.

- Ça va ? **S'enquit-il au bout d'un moment en abaissant sa main tendue.**

Un peu perdue, elle se contenta de le dévisager le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau. Avec son teint halé, ses yeux océans, ses petites cicatrises sur les joues semblable à des moustaches de chat par trois, et sa blondeur, il passait difficilement pour un japonais. D'ailleurs ce trait de sa personne, lui avait valu bien des problèmes à son arrivé.

Elle soupira et hocha positivement la tête en réponse à la question du blond.

- On ne dirait pas. **Poursuivit-il avec son tact habituel. **T'as pleuré et ton visage ressemble à tableau fraichement peint sur lequel on aurait versé de l'eau.

- Pardon ?! **S'insurgea la brune le regard soudain étincelant.**

Il sourit, de ce sourire si entrainant quelle faillit ignora la remarque qui suivit.

- Ben ouais, regarde, t'es toute rouge et ton mascara à couler. Tu ne connais pas le truc waterproof.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien comprit ou bien délirait-elle ? C'était Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto qui se tenait devant elle accroupi avec air idiot et ces phrases à deux balles. Depuis quand se montrait-il aussi incisif ? D'ailleurs depuis quand était-il là ? Avait-il entendue sa tirade ? Se demanda la brune en rougissant de plus belle. Elle espérait que non. Dans tous les cas une chose était sûre, il l'avait entendue pleurer. Et au sue de son visage ravagé de larmes, elle pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'elle pleurait de joie. Il ne la croirait pas. La preuve en était que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **S'étonna la brune en le voyant se mettre à quatre pattes et entrée dans le creux de l'arbre.**

- Pousse-toi !

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçue. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter –elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle l'avait écouté- qu'il s'était assis près d'elle, s'adossant à la paroi. Leur bras et leurs jambes se frôlaient à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Hinata fit de son mieux pour ignorer royalement le blond, chose très difficile lorsque celui-ci la dévisageait aussi ouvertement. C'en était même irrespectueux. N'empêche, elle s'obstina à regarder droit devant elle. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de la température ambiante tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur le sol neigeux face à elle, éclairé par quelques rayons de lune que les nuages laissaient par moment filtrer. C'était bien sa veine ! Cette partie du parc était la moins éclairé et la moins visiter par ses parents. Même les domestiques ne s'y aventurait que très peu. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait tant ce coin. Ici elle était dans son refuge, on ne pouvait l'atteindre. Personne n'avait jamais découvert cet endroit, non, c'était plutôt que personne ne se doutais que la si réserver Hinata Hyûga, pourrais avoir besoin de s'y échapper.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **Demanda-t-il abruptement au bout d'un moment à la grande surprise d'Hinata.**

- Je ne pleure pas, **rétorqua la brune sans toutefois lui lancer un regard.**

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai posé ma question en premier.

Elle resta muette.

Naruto était étonné, il la savait d'habitude calme posé et très serviable. Elle ne disait jamais un mot de trop. Là il avait un animal blessé près à sortir les griffes. C'était assez plaisant de la voir s'affirmer. D'habitude, elle se bornait à respecter les règles. Tout à l'heure, elle l'avait bousculé. Il s'était attendue à ce qu'elle s'arrête le regarde confuse avant de s'excuser mais rien. Elle s'était juste enfuit. Normalement, il n'en aurait eu rien à foutre mais il avait entraperçue son visage, ses yeux. Ses yeux pleins de larmes contenues. Alors il l'avait suivi avant de perdre sa trace dans ce parc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était acharné à la rechercher. Il n'en avait que faire ! Le fait est que sa curiosité naturelle l'avait poussé à continuer. Maudis soit Sasuke. ! Cet enfoiré avait fini par lui transmettre _« son virus de l'inquisition »._

Revenant à la brune, il vit qu'elle continuait ostensiblement à regarder droit devant elle. Ce qui eut le don de l'irriter. Et après un soupir résigné il déclara :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour un débile.

Elle tourna un visage surpris vers lui.

Avec son mascara lui ravageant le visage et cet air… il dut se retenir de rire.

- J'ai répondu à ta question, maintenant à toi.

Poussant un soupir agacé, elle se recomposa un visage neutre et déclara sincèrement :

- Quelqu'un à foiré un truc et j'ai pris la faute à son insu. Maintenant Kaori me traite de cafeteuse.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleurs ?! **S'étonna le blond.**

-En partie, oui. Mais, en fait… laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant.

- Ok.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand abandonnait-il aussi facilement ?

- C'est quoi ta couleur préféré ?

La brune jeta un regard ahuri au blond. Avait-il perdue la tête ?

- T'as bu ou quoi ? **Lâcha-t-elle.**

- Ça se peut ? **Tergiversa-t-il,** maintenant arrête de détourné mes question.

- Tu déconne là, t'es pas sérieux. D'où elle sort cette question dans cette pseudo conversation qu'on est censé avoir.

- Oh tout de suite les grand mots !

- Non mais c'est une blague ?! **Murmura la brune pour elle-même.**

- Pourquoi, t'aimes les blagues ?

- Pitié seigneur faites que…

- Naruto m'aime bien. Oui je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'interroger le seigneur, tu l'as devant toi.

- Ça va les chevilles ?!

- Impec' ! Et les tiennes ?

- Va-t'en ! **Cracha-t-elle.**

- Je suis bien ici.

- Mais merde à la fin tu veux quoi ?

Serrant les poings la brune lui jeta un regard assassin, auquel il répondit par un sourire innocent. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de débarquer avec ses questions débiles pour la faire chier.

- Un baiser et je fous le camp.

Elle ne devint pas seulement rouge mais cramoisi.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'éclaté de rire. Surprise, elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Cela dura une minute avant qu'il ne se calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tu trouves ça marrant de m'emb…

- Tout à fait. **Minauda-t-il avant de prendre un air sérieux.** Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis petit à petit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses délicates lèvres.

- Je suis désolé **s'excusa Hinata le regard sombre.** Je sais t'es pas comme ça et je suis vraiment désolé. Tu essaie de m'aider, et moi, voilà comment je te remercie.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec Sasuke alors, ça m'atteint pas des masses. Mais bon maintenant que tout es clair. Il faut y aller. C'est que je commence à geler. Tu n'auras qu'à te changer et mettre quelque chose de plus décontracter.

- Hein ? Euh… pourquoi ?

- On sort. **Décréta-t-il.**

- Au risque de me répéter, hein ?!

- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es triste et si je te laisse tu vas te remettre à broyer du noir. Alors je t'emmené à une autre soirée, moins barbante que celle-ci et plus de notre âge. Comme ça tu te feras d'autres souvenirs et tu oublieras ceux, apparemment qui te tourmente.

- L'histoire du clou qui en chasse un autre ? **Sourit inconsciemment la brune à la grande satisfaction du blond.**

- Exactement, **confirma celui-ci.**

Encore une fois, Hinata se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Sauf que cette fois c'était dans le bon sens.

- J-je… sais pas quoi dire. **Balbutia la brune,** tu me prends au dépourvu et…

Elle fut interrompue par le bâillement agacé du blond

- Commence par dire oui et… un petit merci fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ce sera le solde du salaire de ma consultation.

- Ah bon ? Et quel était le premier versement ?

Il lui jeta un regard implicite et elle comprit, le baiser. Elle sourit. Il était tellement charmant ce soir, comment aurait-elle pu refuser ?! Pour une fois, il voulait bien tomber le masque. Inspirant profondément, elle tourna son visage vers le sien, planta ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

- Oui et merci à toi Naruto-kun.

_**Zone résidentiel de Konoha, Manoir des Haruno**_

_**00H35.**_

- Si tu continues à faire les cent pas ainsi tu vas user tes chaussures. **Déclara une voix amusée dans son dos.**

Se stoppant, il lança un soupir agacé au nouvel arrivant adossé au chambranlement de la porte du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? **Exigea-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.**

- Ouh là, quel accueil ! **Ironisa-t-il en se dégageant.** Bonjour l'ambiance. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre. La méditation tu connais ?

- C'n'est pas le moment.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, c'est ça le problème. Soupira le jeune homme en s'avançant pour faire face au chef. Pourquoi suis-je là.

Le chef soupira et détailla d'un œil avisé le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci arborait des cheveux gris arrêté en queue de cheval lui arrivant dans le dos, ses yeux noir scrutateur était surmonter de binocle ronde délicatement posé sur un nez ou demeurait une cicatrice, seule imperfection de son visage au teint uniforme. En effet sa peau était d'une blancheur éclatante sans aucun défaut et le chef le trouva encore plus beau qu'habituellement. Etais-ce dû au fait de la situation ? Dans son pantalon de costume sombre dépourvu de veste et cette chemise violette sombre, il respirait l'élégance, la discrétion.

- Enlève-moi ces lunettes Kabuto, tu sais que j'ai horreur de les voir.

- Pourquoi, moi je les aime bien ?! **Dit-il en les retirant néanmoins.** Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ou dois-je le deviné ?

- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas être au courant. **Rétorqua le chef d'une voix lourde d'avertissement.**

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si lorsque tu te trouvais dans ce genre de situation, tu déniais au moins prendre la peine de m'en informer. De préférence avant que tes idiots d'hommes ne débarques à la clinique pour me chercher. Tu mets à mal ma couverture. Si ce n'était pas si grave, je te jure que je te foutrais mon poing dans la figure. Comment as-tu fais pour la perdre ?

- Là n'es pas la question, je recevrais les rapports bientôt, tu pourras les consulter. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça.

- Et pour… n'y pense même pas. **Le prévint Kabuto en faisant un pas en arrière.** Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Tu ne peux pas me siffler quand bon te semble.

Le chef éclata d'un risque teinté d'ironie et haussa un sourcil en toisant le jeune homme.

- Tu ne penses pas sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Tu savais bien avant d'arriver ici pourquoi je t'appelais, pourquoi je t'appelle toujours.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu oserais. **Avoua Kabuto le regard étincelant.** Quoi, maintenant ta pétasse s'est tirée, tu te rabats sur l'autre ? Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue que jamais elle ne serait à toi. Elle lui appartient, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Et jamais elle déniera poser un regard autre que haineux sur ta personne. De plus si le Maitre l'apprenait imagine sa réaction. Trahis propre bras droit.

- La ferme ! **Lâcha dans un murmure le chef en attirant l'argenté à lui.**

Sans douceur, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Kabuto qui entrouvrit sans grande résistance pour accueillir la langue de son amant. Des frissons d'excitations parcoururent le corps du chef. Il avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui, là maintenant car le vide laissé par cette peste commençait curieusement à se faire sentir.

_**Zone résidentiel de Konoha, Manoir des Hyûga**_

_**00H43.**_

C'est avec une certaine colère qu'il croisa le regard assassin de Kaori. Depuis sa réplique de tout à l'heure, elle ne cessait de lui offrir des œillades assassines, au grand damne de Neji qui bouillait littéralement. Cette fille lui sortait par les trous de nez et si ce n'eut été la bande et sa relation avec un certain d'entre eux, il aurait tôt fait de la rembarrer plus vertement. Il détestait ces manières d'arriviste, ses expressions étudiées, ses insinuations mal placées et son audace, limite indécente. Elle aimait être le centre d'attention. D'ailleurs qui ne l'aimait pas ici ? Le simple fait que tous ces gens ait fait acte de présence ne visait que ce but. Même lui en faisait partie, a un certain niveau. Car bien vite, cette surexposition qui semblait au départ bénéfique tournait vite au cauchemar, au point d'en obsédé rendre certain.

Bientôt, il la vit s'éclipser et put respirer. S'excusant à son tour auprès de ses interlocuteurs, il s'éloigna à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait enlever son masque de politesse. Bientôt, il repéra Kiba à l'angle d'un des coins de la salle de réception près d'une fenêtre dont les rideaux était tiré. Près de lui un guéridon sur lequel était posé un vase ancien de couleur bleu en porcelaine de chine. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il distinguait des verres de champagnes posé sur le guéridon en question. Un serveur passa près du brun au regard animal et il tira une nouvelle coupe. Voilà qui promettait.

Adossé nonchalamment au mur, il avait les cheveux brun coupé cour en bataille, des yeux tout aussi brun. Avec un sourire ironique, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres fines et la vida. Ses jambes était légèrement croiser, le col de sa chemise blanche était remonté d'un côté, et sa veste déboutonné, accentuant ainsi son air nonchalant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait une main dans la poche de son pantalon et promenait un regard blasé sur les lieux.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez bu comme ça, **l'interrompit Neji alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un autre verre. **

- Je ne suis pas soul, alors lâche l'affaire… papa. **Ironisa-t-il.**

Haussant les épaules d'indifférence, Neji s'adossa à son tour à la fenêtre et ajouta :

- Je te préviens que si tu finis complétement torché, je te transporte au beau milieu du jardin et je plante là.

Kiba esquissa une grimace, il savait qu'il le ferait. Neji faisait toujours ce qu'il disait, c'était un principe. Son leitmotiv. Un leitmotiv qui avait tendances à lui jouer de sacré tour. C'est vrai, quand on s'appliquait à suivre cette ligne, on devait s'attendre à blesser des gens. Ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'en temps normal. Combien de fois son obstination et son entêtement lui avait donc porté préjudice. Il n'en donnait pas l'air mais, Neji était quelqu'un d'assez borné, rancunier et très arrogant. Et pour l'arrogance, ce n'était vraiment pas le secret le mieux gardé du monde. Bon il ne rivalisait pas avec une certaine personne mais quand même.

Et en parlant de rancune… Hinata Hyûga, sa « très cher sœur ». En compagnie de Naruto. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges. Hou là, ça allait barder ! Il se dirigeait vers eux. En effet, l'angle de la salle où ils étaient, donnait sur un couloir d'où semblait venir le couple. Il vit comme il sentit le corps de Neji se crisper et compris. Il les avait remarqués. Tentant le tout pour le tout il essaya de détourner son attention.

- Euh… mec, comment c'était l'entretien avec Hatake ? **Demanda-t-il.**

- Pas la peine d'essayer, **lâcha le brun en grinçant des dents.**

Grillé. Il ne pouvait plus rien désormais.

Neji bouillait littéralement. Quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient à nouveau poser les yeux sur elle sans faire remonter cette colère. Elle et son air de ne pas y toucher. Tout le monde admirait sa douceur sa gentillesse, sa réserve. S'il savait que sous cette apparence angélique se cachait une vipère. De l'espèce la plus venimeuse. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait heureuse. Comment osait-elle l'être après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ça faisait quatre ans et pourtant c'était comme si c'était hier. Bien sur sa haine avait eu le temps de s'amenuiser, mais elle demeurait encore et toujours là, enfouit, près à ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. En plus avec cette Kaori qui l'avait saoulé !

Encore quelques pas et ils seraient à sa hauteur. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient passer mais la présence de Naruto rendait cette hypothèse incertaine. De toute façon il allait bientôt le savoir. Oserait-elle passer sans un regard pour lui ou s'arrêterais-telle un instant ? Serait-elle aussi lâche qu'habituellement ? Car elle l'avait remarqué, ça il en était certains.

Et comme il s'en était douté, ce fut Naruto qui s'arrêta obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à en faire de même. Tout d'un coup il lui sembla que la musique de fond n'était plus perceptible, que le brouhaha des invités avait significativement baissé et surtout qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement épié. Ce qui était ridicule. Dans cette vaste salle, tout le monde regardait tout le monde. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les invitées se focaliseraient sur eux. Encore fallait-ils être assez subtils pour ne pas leur donner matière à scandale.

- Salut les gars ! **Lança le blond jovialement ignorant la tension qui pesait.**

- Salut Naruto, Hinata. **Répondit Kiba en portant la main à ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa légèrement.**

- Hn, **fit Neji, le regard sur la brune qui rougit et serra un peu plus la main du blond comme pour se rassurer.**

A cette vue, Neji eu un sourire ironique et leva un instant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Hinata ? **Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.**

Elle eut un sursaut. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ferait un scandale ici, ou bien sa stupidité n'avait plus de limite.

- J-je suis désolé, **s'excusa la brune l'air penaud.**

Elle évitait ostensiblement son regard, mal à l'aise. Et Naruto qui souriait comme l'idiot qu'il était.

- Ah au fait Neji, mon père m'a charger de te dire qu'il était d'accord pour ta proposition. Tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Hochant positivement la tête, il ne cessa pas pour autant de scruter la jeune femme.

- Hey Neji, l'**interpella Kiba.**

Croyant à une autre tentative de diversion, il se tourna vers lui le regard étincelant.

- C'est pas en regardant comme ça que ça va changer quoi que soit. Et pour en revenir à la raison de mon interruption, tiens.

Intrigué, il vit Kiba lui tendre son portable. Le prenant il y vit un message de Shikamaru : _**« fête au 2124 rue sensha, nouveau venue. Magner vous ! Je pars devant, trop la flemme de vous chercher. Ps : Changez-vous ! »**_

C'était tout lui d'envoyer ce genre de message. Enfin, ça tombais à pique vu qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- Hey Uzumaki, 2124 sensha, nouveau venue. **Lança Kiba en hochant légèrement la tête.**

- Je sais. **Affirma le blond, le prenant de court.** Ino m'a envoyer ça y une demi-heure. J'y vais justement.

- Avec elle ? **Fit Neji avec un dédain mal dissimulé.**

- Non avec le pape. **Ironisa le blond.** T'as de ces questions des fois !

- C'est juste que, je suis surpris que tu veuille tant te taper la honte avec _**« ça »**_.

Il vit la brune relever brusquement la tête et lui jeter un regard désespérer.

- Bon ça suffit. **Décréta Kiba d'un ton sans réplique.** Neji on y va. Je suppose que vous préférez d'abord vous changer. En tout cas je vous le conseil, à toute !

Et sans crier gars il tira Neji à sa suite. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Kiba le tira hors de la pièce. Sans un mot ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du brun que Kiba connaissait bien, y entrèrent avant que celui-ci ne claque la porte.

Se dégageant sans aucune douceur, Neji jeta un regard froid à son amie qui ne se laissa pas intimidé pour autant ? Trop habitué qu'il était à ce genre de menace.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris. **Tonna Neji la respiration haché.**

- Putain Neji, tu fais chier ! **Craqua le brun.** Je sais que tu ne peux pas la blairer, ce qu'elle a fait c'est pas cool, j'adhère à ce que tu lui fasse la misère de temps à autre, mais là… Merde quoi ! Je ne suis pas super à cheval sur les traditions mais c'est noël et vous devriez vous réconcilier. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier mais de passer l'éponge, tourne la page. Ça fait quatre ans que ça dure et ça pourri l'ambiance de la bande. On est obligé de choisir un camp et ça fout grave la merde alors stop ! Ce soir, on se pointe chez le nouveau, on fait la teuf, bien entendue en personne civiliser et après tu fous ce que tu veux de ta life, capiche ?

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. **Déclara Neji bien que conscient qu'il n'avait pas le choix.**

- Ouais c'est ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape en fait ! Vu qu'_elle_ sera là. Je pourrais peut être me la faire.

- T'as pas in…

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre**. Coupa Kiba d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent.** Je veux bien garder votre secret, mais crois-moi qu'un de ces quatre elle va en avoir râle le cul ! Tu savais qu'elle avait horreur d'être un secret ? Non, j'imagine bien que non. Sans déc, vous me fatiguer, y'en a marre !

Sur ceux il se dirigea vers le dressing du jeune homme. C'était une pièce attenante à la chambre, presque aussi grande qu'elle, entièrement remplit de fringue classer par ordre de marque, couleur et utilisation. Oui Neji était maniaque en plus du reste. Il tira un t-shirt noir, une veste noire et un jean bleu. Il prit aussi des baskets Adidas noir à bande blanche.

- Tu fous quoi, **s'enquit Neji en voyant Kiba tirer des vêtements dans les rayons des nouveaux. **

- Je me change, ça voit non ?!

Alors il poussa un soupir résigné et se dirigea à son tour vers le même rayon d'où il tira des un t-shirt bleu, un jean noir, une veste en cuir grise et des baskets.

- Au fait, t'as prévenue ton père que tu déviais ? **Demanda Kiba, une fois habillé.**

- Eh merde ! **Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.**

_**Zone désinfecté de Kumo, ancienne usine de fabrication de soie**_

_**00H43.**_

Le corps tremblant de rage, une expression démente sur le visage, il regardait les deux hommes agonisant sur le sol, le suppliant du regard. Il sentait avec délice la peur de ses victimes, leurs détresses ultimes. Il les voyait le supplier, pleurer, implorer, sans succès. Alors comme si on leur insufflait une force inconnue, ils se relevaient, l'apostrophaient, le traitaient de tous les noms avant de retomber lamentablement sur le sol.

Habituellement ce genre de spectacle l'amusait, le distrayait. Il y trouvait souvent un défouloir à sa frustration grandissante lorsque son ange se refusait à lui, ou qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Son ange !

Il serra les poings et envoya un coup pieds dans le sternum d'une de ses victimes qui tentait de se relever. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas cette fois !

- _Pourquoi ?_ **Pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.**

Près de lui ses hommes le regardaient faire sans broncher, s'assurant simplement que leur chef ne risquait rien. Tel des statues, il restait de marbres, prostré dans la même position : Les deux jambes légèrement écartés, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine et le regard alerte.

- Pitié, **entendit le maitre. **

C'était un souffle, un murmure quasi inaudible. Si ce n'eut été son ouïe fine, il ne l'aurait compris. Malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'était pas d'humeur magnanime. Cette imploration au lieu de l'apitoyer, l'irrita plus que de mesure.

- Fermez-là ! **Hurla-t-il hors de lui en assénant un autre coup de pieds.** Imbécile, idiots, incapables. Fermez-là !

Il leurs cracha dessus. Au vue de leur visage, il ne devait pas avoir la trentaine. Tous deux étaient bruns et malheureusement c'était la seule chose de véritablement distinguable dans leur apparence –occultant le fait que l'un était plus petit que l'autre-, vu que leur visage était tuméfié boursouflé de plaies purulente et suintante. Du sang s'échappait de la tête de l'un qui avait depuis un moment abandonné l'idée de se relever une nouvelle fois. Il avait un œil violacé complétement fermé et un autre qui peinait à rester ouvert. Sa bouche entrouverte, maculé de sang, laissait apercevoir plusieurs dents cassés. Et sa jambe droite d'où s'échappait un flot continu de ce si précieux liquide écarlate, dû à la balle qu'il avait reçu. Le second un peu plus résistant était certes blessé mais un peu moins. Si cela pouvait être qualifié ainsi. Son corps était parsemé de plaies, écorchures et bleus. Du sang s'échappait de son nez et sa bouche. Il arborait un œil au beurre noir et probablement plusieurs côtes cassés. S'il ne l'achevait pas celui-ci mourrait de toute façon d'une hémorragie interne. Malgré son état, le second n'avait de cesse de se relever dans l'espoir futile d'être épargner. Tous savaient qu'_il_ détestait les faibles, les lâches. Ceux qui capitulaient facilement face à la torture. Aussi il aurait dû être épargné. Mais pas de bol pour lui, il était tombé à un mauvais moment. Un mauvais coup du sort l'avait placé là à un moment des plus délicats.

Le maitre enrageait. Son ange, son objet, sa muse lui avait été dérobée. Elle était partit. Il se refusait à l'admettre. Pourtant son acolyte avait été clair. Et dieu sait qu'il ne lui mentait jamais. Quand il y a quelques heures il avait reçu ce « fameux coup de téléphone », il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. A tel point que dans un accès de rage, il avait poignardé l'hôtesse dont les avances qui le laissait indifférant commençait furieusement à l'agacé. Et maintenant ces deux petits merdeux, incapable de remplir une mission basique, qui osait se présenter devant lui !

Un autre coup de pieds partit, en entendant celui qui ne pouvait bougé l'implorer à nouveaux. Quels bade de faiblard. _**Elle**_, elle n'était pas faible. _**Elle,**_ elle était forte. Jamais elle ne pliait face à lui, jamais elle n'allait dans son sens, jamais une seule fois ne l'avait-elle supplié malgré la douleur, les souffrances. Dans sa splendeur, recouverte de sang, l'esprit hagard, elle persistait à résister. Elle forçait son admiration, et celle de la mort. Tant de fois elle aurait pu mourir et tant de fois elle avait survécu. Et à chaque fois elle le défiait, le provoquait de ce regard déterminé. Cette ange-démone au regard émeraude et aux cheveux de printemps. Ce bel oiseau en cage, s'était finalement échappé ? Non ! Elle l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi ? Ne lui avait-elle pas pardonné, ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Leurs étreintes passionnées, graver dans sa peau le lui prouvait pourtant. Elle lui avait même sourit. Même si cela persistait à être rare, elle lui souriait parfois. Alors pourquoi ? Qui avait osé le lui enlevé ? Pour l'emmené où ? Son amante, son cœur, son ange !

Lasse, il se tourna vers celui qui lui était le plus proche à sa droite et ordonna.

- Le jerrican !

- Oui maître, **acquiesça sans ciller le concerner en tendant un jerrican rouge.**

Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage. Ouvrant le contenant, il déversa précautionneusement le contenu sur les deux hommes allongés sur le sol baignant dans leurs sangs. ? Ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant l'odeur de la substance qui à présent les recouvraient : de l'essence. Pris de panique et en dernier sursaut d'un instinct de survie essoufflé, ils tentèrent de se relever tout en implorant la pitié du maitre. Avec un ricanement d'outre-tombe qui emplit l'entrepôt sombre uniquement éclairée par les rayons lunaires et une ampoule incandescente suspendue au plafond, il réclama un briquet quelconque à l'un de ses hommes. Une fois cela obtenue, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, nettoya le briquet de tout empreinte –il était fou de rage mais pas stupide- avant de l'allumer. Cessant instantanément de rire, il laissa tomber le briquet et le mouchoir sur le sol. L'essence répandue sur le sol, s'enflamma et s'étendit vers les deux hommes à genoux, qu'elle recouvrit dans une caresse mortelle. Alors la chair se mit à bruler et l'odeur entêtent de celle-ci se répandit à travers la pièce. Ils hurlèrent de douleur telle des animaux dans un abattoir. Ils crièrent et se débattirent avec l'énergie du désespoir, se roulant sur le sol, mais rien n'y fit. Les flammes traitresses ne s'éteignirent pas et s'emblèrent même redoublé d'ardeur.

Le spectacle horrifique en dégouta plus d'un. Oui, il connaissait à quel point cette homme était cruel, mais peu de ceux présent n'avait assisté à un de ses moment de colère, de punitions. Ils n'avait pas vu cet homme pratiquant des expériences, testant la douleur endurable par l'Homme juste pour le plaisir.

Le maître, lui jubila. Il jubila l'espace d'un instant. Ce laps de temps où il se sentit soulager, à nouveau lui, avant que la réalité ne le frappe de nouveau. Elle n'était plus là ! La rage naquit de nouveau en lui. D'une voix sèche et dénuer d'émotion il donna ses instructions.

- Vous trois, nettoyer moi ça ! Je ne veux aucune trace.

- Oui, chef, **acquiescèrent-il en chœur**

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste plusieurs liasses de billet et les balança au concernés.

- Quant au reste, on retourne à l'hôtel. **Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

Ils traversèrent les docks et s'arrêtèrent près de 4X4 noir aux vitres teintés et une berline. Il entra dans la berline, à l'arrière. Trois de ses hommes le suivirent. L'un prit le volant et les deux autres s'assirent à l'avant et l'arrière. Il sortit son portable et fit un numéro. Il ne prit la peine de saluer et entama :

- Je ne peux rentrer tout de suite. Appeler pour annuler mes rendez de la semaine ici. Je ne remplirais que ceux de demain, ensuite, je m'en irais. Fait donc préparez le jet… Hiro, tu me représenteras aux différents réunions et conseils, à venir. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. C'est compris ?

Après avoir reçu l'affirmation, il raccrocha et poussa un soupir agacé. Une demi-heure plus tard il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel sur son lit. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Les lumières étaient éteintes et, seuls les rayons de la lune passaient par les rideaux tirés partiellement sur la baie vitrée, donnant un air d'irréelle à l'endroit. Il voulut dormir mais n'y arriva pas. Alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi, faisait-il tout d'un coup si noir ?! Comme si la lumière avait disparu happé par les ténèbres, « sa lumière ». Comme si la nuit dans son infâme cruauté le lui avait dérobé. Mais il la retrouverait, quoi qu'il en coute. Même s'il devait détruire tout sur son passage. Même si pour cela il devrait franchir la ligne. D'ailleurs, ne l'avait-il pas déjà franchi ? Oui, pour ou à cause d'elle, il l'avait franchi. Aussi ne pouvait-il se permettre que le sort décide à sa place, il devait la trouver. Mais où chercher ? Par où commencer ?

Dans l'obscurité de cette matinée de noël, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Rien, il ne voyait rien ! Et comme une incantation magique, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, comme si elle pouvait répondre, comme une douce prière à des instances supérieures il murmura :

_- Ou es-tu ma belle ingénue ? Ou es-tu mon bel ange déchu ?_

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

_**Lieu inconnue, heure inconnue.**_

- Il fait froid. Si froid ! **Pensa Sakura en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. **

Pourtant, malgré tout, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité. Etrange. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir si en paix, si bien ? En harmonie avec la nature. Baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe noir, tellement noir, aussi sombre que lui. Elle fronça les sourcils intrigués. Elle avait tout d'un coup la sensation d'être épié. Le sentiment oppressant qu'on la regardait, non. Plutôt qu'on la détaillait, que chaque parcelle de son corps était analysée. Comme si à travers cette analyse visuelle sommaire, on cherchait à percer son âme. Pourtant elle ne voyait personne. Autour d'elle, de la neige à perte de vue. Quelque rare arbres ci et là, mais rien. Pas âmes qui vivent !

- Ahh, **cria-t-elle en faisant un bond sur le côté.**

Quelque chose lui avait frôlé la jambe. Cherchant à l'identifier, elle fut surprise de voir… un serpent ! Noir, écailleux, les yeux rouges, comme les siens, comme lorsqu'il perdait son sang-froid. Une peur s'insinua en elle tel un parasite sur son futur hôte. Cette peur se faufila, se nicha dans un coin de son esprit. Elle fut prise de tremblement. Paralyser par ce regard reptilien, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Et cette peur, cette foutue peur ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, lorsqu'elle sentit l'animal se glisser à nouveau contre sa jambe droite. Avec la lenteur d'un escargot, le serpent rampa sur sa jambe, jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il encercla. Il continua sa route entre la poitrine de la rose et toujours de cette même lenteur lui encercla le coup sans l'étouffer. Toujours paralyser par cette terreur qui s'était emparer d'elle, elle sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine. Une larme lui échappa. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Non ! Se forçant au calme, elle s'enjoignit mentalement à reprendre une respiration normale et ainsi stabiliser son rythme cardiaque. Elle eut un sursaut en sentant la tête de l'animal sur la sienne encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit un ricanement semblant venir de l'animal. Un ricanement, sombre, moqueur, angoissant, effrayant ! La panique la gagna. Car oui, ce rire lui était familier. Car oui, elle le connaissait. Ne l'avait-elle pas entendue de si nombreuse fois qu'elle ne saurait compter ? La bile lui monta à la bouche, la remplissant d'un goût amer tandis que son estomac se contractait. Oui, elle connaissait ce rire. Tout son corps le connaissait, tout son être.

- Croyais-tu sincèrement pouvoir m'échapper ? **Entendit-elle.** Croyais-tu que je ne te retrouverais jamais. Croyais-tu pouvoir me mentir, hein ? Pensais-tu te jouer de moi aussi aisément ?

Silencieuse, elle essaya de parler mais les mots semblèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec ses cordes vocales, elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Alors elle se remit à trembler, serra les poings et les dents, pour ne pas pleurer. Non, non, non !

- Réponds, **tonna-t-il enfin, irrité de son silence.**

Elle sursauta. Putain ! Son corps entier était parcouru de soubresaut incontrôlable. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus se produisait : ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps. Son corps, c'était la seule chose qui lui appartenait réellement, la seule chose réellement à elle et que jamais on ne pourrait lui enlever.

- Tu trembles, **constata-t-il avec satisfaction.** Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant. Et puis, tu n'es pas partit si longtemps !

Aucune réponse. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il s'était lassé mais non. D'un coup, elle sentit la prise sur son coup se resserrer.

- C'est elle ! C'est à cause d'elle, pas vrai ?! **Reprit-il enfin d'une voix emplit de rage, de reproche.** Elle et ses messages d'espoirs, elle ta rendue faible. Toi qui était si parfaite, si belle. Elle t'a transformé. Elle va me le payer.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle sentit une sourde angoisse grimper en elle. Devant eux se matérialisa une jeune femme brune aux yeux gris, une expression terrifier sur le visage. Des chaines sur les bras et les jambes, enfoncées dans le sol et son corps parsemé de plaie. Non ! Son cœur en cet instant semblait se déchirer lentement.

- Tu connaissais les risques, **entendis la rose.**

Et alors, elle vit la jeune femme se faire transpercer la poitrine par des pics de glace. Le sang gicla, l'éclaboussant. Les yeux écarquillés, statufié, Sakura regarda le spectacle macabre de ce corps glissant gracieusement sur le sol, et se vidant de son essence. D'abord sous le choc, elle cessa un instant de respirer. Et d'un seul coup sans crier gare, comme si l'on avait libérer ses cordes vocales, elle hurla, de toutes ses forces, elle hurla.

- Natsumi ! NON !

Elle avança vers le corps, comme libérer du sort qui l'avait paralysé mais fut stopper net par des bras lui enserrant la taille. Quelque peu surprise, elle se débattit. Avec étonnement elle constata que le serpent avait disparu. A la place semblait s'être matérialisé, un être humain, un homme. A en juger par la force et la facilité avec laquelle on la retenait.

- Lâché-moi, lâché-moi, **répéta-t-elle tel une litanie, les yeux larmoyant.**

- Chut, ma toute belle, chut ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Tu le voulais. Tu connaissais les risques en acceptant de t'enfuir avec elle, en acceptant de me quitter. Comment as-tu pu me briser le cœur. **Enuméra-t-il d'une voix plein de reproche, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.**

Elle cessa instantanément de se débattre. Elle venait à l'instant de recevoir _« une claque »._ Oui elle savait, ou elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter, qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Oui elle aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû. Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle devait disparaître mais en ignorait les raisons, comme elle savait que cette homme qui la tenait était mauvais sans pour autant pouvoir quitter ces bras. Car oui, elle le haïssait, mais ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se sentir un minimum en sécurité avec lui. Etait-elle folle ? Ou simplement masochiste ? D'ailleurs qu'était-elle ? Un pantin, une marionnette, un objet, tout sauf un être humain. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cette boule dans la gorge lui compressant le larynx, pourquoi cette impression assommante d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Pourquoi à cet instant, de ses yeux émeraude, coulait ce si honteux liquide salé ?

- Tue-moi ! **Parvint-elle à articuler à travers ses larmes.**

Cette fois-ci avait-il eu pitié d'elle puisqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper délicatement le coup et le compresser, la privant encore plus au fil des secondes de ce précieux air utile à sa survie. Et alors qu'elle sombrait dans ces ténèbres nouvelles, elle contempla la blancheur souillée d'écarlate, de cette neige qui lui avait tant manqué.

Quelle était cette sensation ? Ce sentiment de vide. L'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme si brutalement, quelque chose de précieux lui avait été retiré. Ouvrant péniblement ses yeux engourdis, elle cligna plusieurs des yeux histoire de s'accoutumé à la lumière des ampoules dans le plafond qui l'éblouissait. L'odeur irritant de médicament la pris, lui retournant l'estomac, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle essaya de bouger, sans succès. Son corps semblait-il, était trop engourdi. Une autre grimace lui fut arracher à l'entente de petit bruit régulier mais néanmoins strident des appareils auquel elle était relié. Des appareils ? Elle tourna son regard vers sa gauche et y vit un bon nombre d'appareils, qui lui semblèrent familiers et étranger à la fois. Mu par une force soudaine, elle réussit à soulever son bras gauche sur lequel étaient enfoncés des tubes translucides scotché par une bande blanche à son poignet. Portant son bras à son visage, elle constata que son nez était lui aussi entuber. Elle avait la gorge séchée. Fatigué par son effort, elle rabattit son bras et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Et là, surprise ! Un homme, cet homme. Assoupis dans un fauteuil, le coude droit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, la tête posé sur sa main droite, il semblait paisible dans les bras de Morphée. Ironiquement, elle le trouva beau. Les cheveux argentés pouvaient faire croire à une personne âgée, alors que son visage le démentait. Ses traits semblait fin et ciselés, sa peau blanche et sans défauts. Il portait un costume élégant légèrement chiffonné dont la chemise blanche était couverte de tache de sang, son sang. Elle eut envie de rire en face au contraste de la situation. Son héro ! Un sourire en coin vint effleurer les lèvres de la rose. Alors, elle le vit glisser lentement vers l'avant, sursauter tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Il balaya un instant la pièce du regard avant de le poser sur elle. Tendre, soulagé, heureux. Comme si elle comptait pour lui. Il rougit l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre contenance et d'un sourire chaleureux qui lui embauma le cœur il murmura :

- Bon retour parmi les vivants.

_**Cité de Konoha, Hôpital Saint-Leaf, chambre 609**_

_**00H58.**_

Encore une fois, Kakashi se demanda pourquoi avoir fait un choix pareil ? Pourquoi à cet instant se trouvait-il là face à cette inconnue un sourire idiot aux lèvres ? Pourquoi ne pas être partie une fois la confirmation reçue sur la stabilité de son état ? Non, définitivement il ne se comprenait pas ! C'était fou cette impression de soulagement qui l'avait envahi à l'instant où il l'avait aperçue éveillé, ce sourire amusée en coin. Lui qui détestait les hôpitaux, en oubliait comme par enchantement sa présence. Il la vit toussoter et essayer de se relever. Vif comme l'éclair, il se leva et l'aida. Il prit la télécommande du lit et appuya sur un bouton faisant ainsi se soulever le lit. Elle se retrouva donc en position semi assise et il put rencontrer un regard noir luisant. Il fronça les sourcils intrigué. Ils connaissaient ces yeux. On ne pouvait obtenir une telle couleur qu'avec de lentilles de contacts. Des colorées sans doute. Probablement le dernier model. Ils étaient bio dégradable, se fixait à l'œil, le rendant luisant pendant les premières quarante-huit heures avant d'être assimilée par la rétine. De plus sa finesse et sa durée de vie d'un an permettait à celui qui en portait de les conserver dans toutes les situations sans risque. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès !

- Ça va ? **Demanda enfin Kakashi à la jeune femme.**

Elle grimaça un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Ça peut aller, si ce n'est le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être rentré dans un arbre.

Il sourit amusé par son ironie.

- Techniquement, vous êtes rentrée dans un arbre. **Lui confirma-t-il.**

- Cool ! Faut toujours que ce genre de truc me tombe dessus. A croire que je les attire les ennuis. **Murmura la jeune femme en portant la main à sa tête.**

Il la vit froncer les sourcils d'un air étonné en constatant les bandages qui lui recouvraient la tête.

- Vous avez eu de la chance. Les médecins disent que le choc a été très violent. Vous auriez pu mourir.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? **S'étonna Kakashi, perdue.**

- Je n'en sais rien. **Répondit-elle l'air confuse.** Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Poussant un soupir, Kakashi passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en observant la jeune femme. D'un seul coup elle lui paraissait encore plus fragile qu'il y avait quelques instants. Elle semblait aussi soucieuse au vu du pli qui barrait son front. A moins que ce n'eut été la douleur.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? **Finit par demander l'argenté au bout d'un moment.**

- Hm… oui, je crois. **Répondit-elle.** Je vous avoue que c'est un peu flou dans ma tête, mais je me rappelle du parc… de ces hommes, de vous, de moi…

- Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

Fronçant les sourcils avec scepticisme, il se demanda si elle se moquait de lui. Pourtant elle paraissait la plus sérieuse qui soit et cet air d'agneau égaré qu'elle arborait… De plus avec le choc reçu à la tête, il n'était pas exclu qu'elle souffre d'amnésie.

A cet instant Kakashi ne croyait pas si bien dire.

- Très bien, **fit-il en se levant au bout d'un moment de réflexion.** Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes enfin consciente. Il voudra surement vous faire des examens supplémentaires. Vous vous appeler Sakura, c'est ça ?

- Je crois, **réplica-t-elle incertaine.** Et vous c'est Kakashi.

Il sourit.

- Exact. Si durant mon absence vous avez besoin d'aide, pressez le bouton de la télécommande à votre droite. Cela enverra un signal et quelqu'un viendra vous aider.

- Comment puis-je vous montrer ma gratitude. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous êtes resté à mon chevet.

- Ö ce n'est rien. **Dit-il avec modestie.** J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.

- Non ! Je ne le crois pas ! Tout le monde n'aurait pas fait cela. Au pire il aurait attendu que je me fasse agresser et laisser avant d'intervenir. Je suis même sur que d'autre aurait juste appelé une ambulance avant de s'en aller. Alors, non. Tout le monde n'aurait pas fait comme vous. C'est pour cela que je ne sais comment vous montrer ma reconnaissance.

Légèrement irrité, il se demanda pourquoi elle insistait tant. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais… ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Mais bon, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'une certaine Kaori. D'ailleurs en y repensant ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de la faire disparaître. Mieux elle était loin, mieux il se portait. Pourtant celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à lui imposer sa présence. Maudite bonté d'âme qui l'avait poussé à accepter la tutelle de cette enfant.

Reportant son attention sur Sakura, il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait sa réponse et le regardait de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Une fois encore, il s'étonna de l'innocence qu'elle semblait dégagée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne dise rien.

- Vous êtes fâché ? **Demanda-t-elle abruptement le regard soudain emplit de chagrin.** Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je vous ennuie. Vous devez avoir autre chose à faire.

Elle détourna son regard de lui et s'absorba dans la contemplation du mur en face d'elle. Il se sentit coupable. Il était fatigué certes mais ce n'était en aucun cas une raison pour reporter la faute sur la jeune femme.

- Non, **finit-il par déclarer.** C'est à moi d'être désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai eu une longue journée aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit. Pardon.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le regard toujours fixé sur le mur elle l'ignorait superbement. Il poussa un soupir dépité.

- D'accord c'est bon tu as gagné. **Annonça l'argenté.** Tu veux me prouver ta reconnaissance.

Il la vit lui jeté un regard en coin et poursuivit :

- C'est simple : un merci suffira.

Elle tourna un visage étonné vers lui et demanda :

- C'est tout ?

- Tu as demandé et j'ai répondu.

Il s'attendait à une autre protestation. Au lieu de cela, il vit, perdue, une larme rouler le long de sa joue droite. Ensuite, à son plus grand étonnement, elle esquissa un sourire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Alors, merci à vous Kakashi-sama, **lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure la gorge noué.**

Et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté, à ces mots si simple. Ces mots qui dans sa bouche valait toutes les reconnaissances du monde.

Très lentement ses paupières se fermèrent et bientôt, elle fut de nouveaux happer par les ténèbres salvatrices d'un sommeil réparateur, à la différence du premier. Parce qu'un merci suffisait.

_**« Merci, de voir en moi ce que je ne suis pas.**_

_**Merci, de me soutenir à chaque pas.**_

_**Merci, à toi de m'avoir sauvé.**_

_**Merci de m'offrir cette vie tant espérée. »**_

_**H.S**_

Arijessika.

Je vous remercie pour votre attention et votre passage. Laisser des reviews et dite ce que vous en pensé. Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine !


End file.
